Family
by NostalgicUniverse
Summary: A/U: A/H on request of a few followers :). Someone gets Hayley, an escort, kicked out of Harvard. Hayley suspects it was Klaus, her class fellow. They meet again under different circumstances some time later. Will she forgive him? Will she find out the truth? How Klaus's life will change once he finds out why she was an escort. Family and love.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Hayley Marshall is a high society escort in a legit and clean escort service business run by her mother, Angela Marshall. Klaus Mikaelson knows her from Harvard where they both are studying to become lawyers. An immature action of someone gets her kicked out of the college. Of course she thinks it is him. Hayley meets Klaus again in different circumstance but she is not willing to let go of the hatred she had for him for getting her kicked out of the program that could have changed her life in a blink of an eye, not to mention the mark on her reputation.

The story will be about their love for their family and what they are willing to do for them. How an immature act can have a big impact on someone's life.


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

**_A/N: Okay so here is the first chapter. I hope you like it. It is still starting. Things will becoming more and more clearer in the future chapters_**

**_Synopsis: Klaus Mikealson discovers something about Hayley Marshall. Hayley meets someone she has never met but is closely related to her. Klaus and Hayley participate in a mock trial in their class._**

* * *

The first thing he noticed when his eyes opened was the time and he jumped out of his bed saying "damn it. I overslept again."

He dashed to the bathroom, took a quick shower and headed downstairs to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he saw her sipping coffee.

He said "hey Camille, late again."

He took the coffee from her hand ignoring her chiding voice "hey hey manners" he headed out.

As he reached the main door, he paused as he heard an authoritative voice "Niklaus."

He turned towards him saying "Elijah, what is it? I am already late. I left my laptop at Marcel. Have to pick that up before I go to school. Hurry up tell me what is it?"

Elijah walked to him taking his sweet time and stopped a couple of steps away from him. He said "Niklaus, father called last night."

Klaus sighed with frustration and said "not again Elijah. I will talk to you when I get back" and left.

While taking out his jeep from the garage and the drive to Harvard school, he kept thinking how to persuade his father that he is not interesting in the family business. A little while into the drive he realized that he would be too late if he stops at Marcel's so he called him and said as soon as the call connected "bring my…"

Marcel said cutting him off "I know. I am on my way. Am running late."

Klaus said "me too" and cut him off and raced the accelerator.

Forty minutes later Klaus parked the jeep and got out picking up his books. As he entered the class, he spotted Marcel sitting at the end of the class. He walked to him and asked "have you brought it?"

Marcel gave him his laptop saying "if you leave it at my house next time, I am not giving you back."

Klaus said casually "sure you will. Excited?"

Marcel said "yes. I hope it is an interesting case."

He was about to say something when he heard someone say "hey hey she is here" followed by a hush in the class room.

He turned around at that sentence and saw her walking in the class. He was looking at her when she looked in his direction, their eyes met for a second and then she hastily looked away.

He turned back to Marcel but not before when he heard a girl saying "hey Hayley, I like your dress. Which century have you dug it from?"

He felt really annoyed at the laughter that erupted through the class. He noticed in amusement that as always didn't respond, tucked a lock of her brunette hair behind her ear and settled down a couple of rows ahead of him.

His eyes scanned her boring outfit- her long skirt reaching to her ankle, full sleeve shirt - like she always dressed up and wondered _'why does she dress that way?'_ He shook his head and settled down flipping through the book but his ears were towards the comment flying in the room. He looked towards Marcel to say something when he heard a girl sitting behind him saying "I dont get it. If the rumors are true and _she is an escort_ then why does she dress so conservatively."

He couldn't help but look at Hayley shocked at this piece of revelation wondering '_what? that cannot be."_

His thoughts were interrupted when another girl whispered "what does it matter how she dresses up? I am just surprised that they gave her the spot in this school seeing what she does. Maybe as a token of services she rendered to someone in the admission committee."

Klaus turned to his left feeling uncomfortable now and saw a girl, he had never seen shift in her seat and from her facial expressions he knew that she had also heard what they were saying. Before he could say anything she turned back towards those girls and said in a low voice "some are legal and clean. Do your research before starting on someone."

His eyes met hers just for a second and he gave her a smile when he heard Mr Labonair say "okay settle down now. Places people."

Klaus opened his laptop like rest of her classmates. Mr. Labonair walked to the front of the class and said "as you already know that I am having a mock trial in the class. The case I have come up a property dispute which took a bad turn when one of the family member ended up dead."

He opened his laptop and projected the screen on the projector and continued "As you can see it started with a property dispute between four of James Benson kids after his death but ended up with the murder of one of his kid James Junior. Andrea Benson is suspected of murder. Prosecution will prove her guilt."

Mr. Labonair paused for a moment and then continued "I need two lawyer - a defense attorney and a prosecutor, two paralegals, three Benson kids."

Few hands rose in the air.

Mr Labonair said after scanning through the room "Mikaelson you will represent Andrea Benson played by Ms Marshall. Ms Labonair you be with Mikaelson as his paralegal."

A lot of heads turned around to see who he was talking about including Klaus and then he realized from the smile on the face of the girl sitting next to him that he was referring to her. He wondered like rest of the class if she is related to Mr. Labonair. He looked back to the front of the class just in time to see Hayley looking in his direction. At first he thought that she was looking towards him but then he realized that she was looking towards the girl sitting next to him. As he watched she turned back not realizing that he had seen that glance. He shifted his attention to Mr Labonair who was saying "Gerald you will be prosecuting Andrea. Salvatore you will be Gerald paralegal. Ms Gilbert and Ms Simpson you are Benson two other daughters."

He walked to everyone and handed them brown envelops saying "each of you have your scenario in these. Don't open it right now. Go home, read them and then start tomorrow. Now I need a judge, a stenographer and bailiff."

A few hands rose again.

Mr. Labonair said "Ms Stanton you be judge, Mr. Slater you are bailiff, Mr. Lockwood you are the stenographer. Rest of the class put your names in the jar. I will select the jury pool. You have today, tomorrow and the weekend to come up with your opening statements. WE will start the first thing Monday morning. It will be just like the real trial so pay attention and follow the rules and regulations ladies and gentlemen. This is a practice for the real trials you will be having next year. Now put it away. Lets move on."

He walked to Emma Stanton and Kaleb Slater and handed them their brown envelop and passed six more to six random men and women saying "you ladies and gentlemen are alibis for Benson kids. All the details are in your envelops. Any questions?"

A couple of hands rose in the air. Klaus looked towards Hayley feeling somewhat apprehensive about working with her but then he told himself "be professional" and shifted his attention to Mr. Labonair who was telling the class soemthing.

Rest of the lecture was mostly Mr. Labonair talking and the class listening. As always he found his lecture very fascinating so when it ended he was surprised that he had lost track of time. As his classmates started leaving he turned towards the girl sitting next to him and asked "hey, are you related to Mr. Labonair."

She gave him a very open smile saying "yes he is my father. I transferred from Stanford. My name is Sarah Labonair."

Klaus shook the hand she offered him saying "Klaus Mikaelson."

Sarah said "nice meeting you. Looking forward to working with you. My father has great words about you."

Klaus said with a smile "he is building up your expectations unnecessary. Let me talk to Hayley when we can meet about this case and I will let you know. How do I contact you?"

Sarah said "here is my number."

She grabbed his hand to his surprise and wrote her phone number down on his hand and said "I am running late. Will see you around."

She turned around and headed towards the exit.

Klaus picked up his books and laptop as the his classmates started leaving and said to Marcel "I will catch up. I need to talk to Hayley about this case."

He turned to Marcel who was talking to Stefan probably about the case too. When Stefan walked away from him, he turned to Klaus and said looking towards Hayley picking up books "I feel bad for you man. Spending time with her…"

Klaus said with a bit of annoyance "Marcel I expect better from you. You go. I need to talk to her about the case."

Marcel said laughing "sure you do" and headed down the stairs.

He noticed that she was the only one left in the class as he turned to leave.

Hayley felt a weird feeling. She looked up and caught him looking at her. She gave him a soft smile and then continued what she was doing. She startled when he said "hey."

Hayley looked towards him and said "hi Klaus."

Klaus said "I had no idea you knew my name."

When she just smiled he continued "about this case. When do you want to discuss it?"

Hayley looked at her wrist watch saying "I will go through it tonight. How about tomorrow at 2 in the library."

Klaus said "sounds good" and headed out.

After Klaus left the class, Hayley headed towards the door when she heard him say "Ms Marshall a minute please."

Hayley took another deep breath before turning towards him and asked curtly "yes Mr Labonair?"

Mr. Labonair said "don't call me that Hayley. You know …"

Hayley said cutting him off "if there is nothing else to discuss then I will leave."

She turned and headed towards the exit when he said "I have given your name to be considered for the live-client on one of Anderson's cases"

Hayley turned towards him, walked back slowly towards him and said "I don't need any favors from you. I can handle myself."

He said "this is not a favor. It is something a father wants…"

Hayley couldn't help but chuckle at that but became serious next moment and said "are you serious? You might be my biological father but the day you walked onto us to be your old flame and the daughter, you were nothing to us. I am not Hayley Labonair anymore. You dont need another daughter. You already have one. I have to say this year will be very interesting. Does she know who I am to you?"

When he didnt say anything she nodded her head sadly saying "that is what I thought. You need to stay out of our lives. We are in a happy place right now. Let us be."

Klaus was walking down the hallways checking his pockets for his phone and then groaned as he realized that he must have left it in the class.

He said to Marcel "hey I will be back. My phone, I left it in the class."

He jogged back to the class. As he entered the class he stopped as he saw her standing inches from Mr. Labonair which shook him to his core. He cleared his throat making his presence known causing her to jump back making his eyes go narrow.

He said "I left my phone" giving her a glance noticing her cheeks go red.

Hayley saw him hurrying towards his seat, took advantage of that distraction and left the room.

When he turned around, he saw him rubbing his forehead. He looked towards Klaus and asked "have you applied for live-client trials? Anderson is looking for two paralegals for one of his cases."

Klaus said "yes. I have applied for it" wondering what was happening between him and Hayley.

Mr. Labonair nodded and collected his things and left leaving him with a bad taste in mouth about Hayley and his interaction.

Around 3 pm, he thought of spending a few hours in the library before heading back home. As he neared the library he stopped when he saw her sitting on the stairs and a few boys standing at a distance from her. As he watched, she got up and started walking away but the boys followed her.

He groaned as he heard a boy say "if you are into girls just admit it so that we know why you are so uptight."

He looked at his wrist watch and then after just a moment of thought he followed them and said "gentlemen is there a problem? Tyler?"

She looked at him but didnt say anything. Tyler said "nothing that concerns you Klaus."

Klaus said "well if you are harassing one of our class fellow then it is my concern. Knock it off."

Tyler stepped towards him asking "or what?"

Klaus hissed "you want to find out?"

Tyler stared into his eyes and then stepped back and said "lets go guys. Romeo is here to protect his Juliet."

Klaus wanted to punch him but then decided against it. As they left, he looked toward where she was standing but to his surprise she was gone. He muttered angrily "ungrateful bitch" and headed toward the library steaming in anger.

He opened the brown envelope Mr. Labonair had given him. As his eyes scanned the words on the paper a smile started to appear on his lips and he muttered "this should be interesting."

He took out his cell and send a text message to Sarah Labanoir saying "hi, this is Klaus. Hayley and I are meeting to discuss the case in the library tomorrow at 2 pm."

After sending the message he started going through the case again and then put it back looking forward to finding out if she really killed her brother or not.

Hayley got home and went straight to her room. She fell on her bed thinking about the day she had and the appointment in the evening. She took off her long skirt and the full sleeves shirt and went to take a long shower to wash over the fatigue that had taken over her even before it had all started. During the shower she kept wondering _how should she keep her interaction with Sarah considering that she will be seeing her a lot not only because she was the paralegal to Klaus who was her lawyer in this trial but also they were in the same class for this year at least_. At last she decided to just treat her like any random classmate thinking that she does not know they are linked and probably will never.

An hour late she was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself dressed up in a very elegant off shoulder knee length green dress, hair tumbling down her shoulders, soft pink lipstick, green and bronze subtle eye makeup wondering if anyone from the school sees her in this dress, would they link her to the girl who dresses up so plain just to runaway from this life. She sighed and turned away from the mirror when the door opened and a young girl came in. She smiled and said "wow, you look great. Who are you going out with today?"

Hayley sighed and said "Hey Soph, Johnson Abraham. He is the executive producer of M.K. steels. Some sort of fancy dinner. His wife fractured her foot so cannot go with him. Wish me luck. I have loads of homework to do when I come back. Where is Hope?"

Sophie said "she is watching cartoons with Davina. You want to see her before you leave. She had been asking for you."

Hayley fixed her hair and the formal dress she was wearing fixing the neckline, slipped her feet into a two inch high sandals, nodded and left the room.

When she entered the room, she saw her lying on the carpet watching the cartoon. She walked to her and said "hey sweetie."

She jumped up on her voice and said excitedly "Hayley! You are home."

Hayley pulled her in her lap and said "yes, but I have to go out for a while. I will be back late so I might not see you at bedtime."

She said pouting slightly "you missed yesterday too."

Hayley smiled at hat adorable pout and said "I know Hope. I am sorry. How about you and I can have a movie night tomorrow night. It is Friday. I will talk to mom and we be able to stay up late. Anything you want to see. Deal?"

Hope beamed and said excitedly "oh that would be so great." her face fell slightly and she asked "do you think mom will let us watch a movie late night?"

Hayley kissed her saying "of course she will. Now listen I have to. You be good and go to sleep on time. You know mom gets tired after a long day. listen to her. alright?"

When Hope nodded, she put her down and started towards the door but stopped and looked back at her already lost in the cartoons. She smiled and thought _'five years, such a tender and innocent age.'_

Then she said to herself with determination "she will be able to pull this through for her."

She turned and even though her heart was not into but she thought about a better future for Hope and her and headed towards the lobby where she knew a car would be waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3: Skeletons in the closet

**_A/N: guest who are wondering what will happen to Hayley. Hayley will have a slight set back but she is a very brave girl. She will work around it. I hope you like it. I have never written any story involving college/university students so not sure if I am doing it right. Do the university student even things I am writing about or not. If you think I am way off, message me so that I can correct it LOL. I hope you enjoy it. It is a little longer chapter, just to tell about their backgrounds a bit. _**

**_Synopsis: Sarah tries to reach out to Hayley. Hayley faces a small dilemma in the school. In the mean time Klaus notices that Cami and Elijah problems are intensifying._**

* * *

It was around 6 in the evening when he parked the gar in the garage. The moment he entered the house, his five and a half year old niece Anna came running to him. As he scooped her up she said "you are back. You promised you will have the tea party with me. "

Klaus smiled and said "yes I did. Where is Andrew?"

He put her down, smiled as she wrinkled her nose and said "he has gone to sleep. Come. Mommy said I could wait for ten more minutes and then I have to sleep."

As she started dragging her towards her room, he said "hey listen let me go and talk to your mommy."

Anna said adamantly "no, come."

At last he resigned seeing the excitement on her face. Ten minutes later, he was having a tea party with Anna in her room but his mind was replaying the conversation he had overheard in the class today about her being an escort and her behavior when he had talked to those boys harassing her. He was feeling really suspicious about what he heard as he recalled the past one year they had been together in the same class and her not doing anything questionable or anything to support that rumor. He looked towards the door when he heard Cami say "she has been after me about when are you coming home. It is good that you decided to live in our house this year but this is what you get when you are living in a house with two kids under seven.

Klaus smiled getting up from the small chair saying "that is fine Cami. You know I love spending time with them. You are not bad either and I can tolerate Elijah most of the times."

By the end of the sentence his tone become a tease making Cami laugh. He realized it was good to see her laugh so openly again. He continued "and honestly that is why I do most of my work in the library before coming back home."

He asked "so how was the sessions today?" as she starting putting Anna's toys in the toy box.

Cami said "good. I got a new patient today. She has some serious issues. Hopefully I will be able to help her. How was your mock trial? Tell me about it while I put her is her bed. She is done with her story time and was only waiting for you."

Klaus said "it went good so far. This is actually turning out much better than I anticipated. Mr. Labonair knows what he is doing. The case is interesting too" as he watched Cami tuck Anna in, kiss her on the forehead, turned on the nightlight and said "good night sweetie" and headed towards the door with Klaus following her.

Cami asked "what is it about?" after closing the door behind them.

Klaus said "property dispute in a family ending with getting one of them killed over it."

Cami said curiously "interesting. details?"

Klaus gave one last look to Anna playing with her doll now and headed towards the door saying "This multi-millionaire James died five years ago leaving 500 acre of joint land to his four kids. The dispute started the day they buried him and over the years it has gotten really bad. Two of his kids Ellie and James are twins and they are not doing well in their life whereas Olivia the oldest married is a neurosurgeon with a promising career. She is also married to Victor Lambort a businessman. The youngest daughter Andrea spent all her life with her farther till the day he died. She is an artist, earns her living through selling her other siblings want to sell the property and get their share but Andrea wanted them to trade their share of property from some of the other property she had inherited from her father. The dispute about the property was going on when Ellie found her twin brother James murdered. Everyone suspects Andrea because she was the one who does not want the property to be sold whereas James was very adamant that it should be sold."

Cami said as she took out glasses from the cupboard, handing him "ooo wow that is very interesting. What do you think? Has she killed him?"

Klaus put the glasses on the table saying "I dont know. Right now only she knows. Everyone gets their respective role to play. We will talk about it tomorrow. Where is Elijah? Shouldn't he be home by now?"

Cami said "must have gotten stuck in work."

He couldnt help but notice that she was not looking at him when she said that. He asked her trying to sound casual "is everything okay between you two?"

Cami said "yes why" as she handed him salad dish.

Klaus said "it is just that you guys went through a lot."

He regretted as soon as the words came out as depression took over her face. He hastily added "I am sorry Cami. I shouldn't have."

Cami said with a smile "it is okay. We all lost it."

Klaus said "I cannot even imagine what you and Elijah must be going through. Losing a child is hard."

Cami said as she took out plates from the cabinet "I used to listen to women talking about their depression after having a miscarriage and I used to feel sorry for them. Never thought that I would be at receiving end of that ever. You have no idea who hard it was to make that decision." She walked to the dining table and put the plates on the table and Klaus started laying them while Cami went back.

Klaus said "things will get better with time."

Cami smiled which Klaus noticed never reached her eyes and said "yes they will."

Klaus said lightly trying to lighten up the mood "in the mean time you should keep an eye on your husband. You know that girls are really into handsome and successful businessmen."

He felt relaxed when Cami laughed spontaneously saying "I trust Elijah. You on the other hand sometimes I fear for your future wife."

Klaus said "well for that I have a few years. I might cure or you can warn her way before in advance so that she knows what she is getting into."

They both looked toward the door when they heard Elijah say "stop putting thoughts in her mind Niklaus. She says that she trust me to your face but you dont know what happens behind the door."

Klaus said "what makes you think that _I want to know_ what happens behind the closed doors?"

Even though they all laughed but he could see a tension between Elijah and Cami.

They all settled down on dinner table. The discussion on the dinner table involved around their work and kids school. After dinner, Klaus helped Cami and Elijah clean up the kitchen and then retreated to his room.

Later that night after he laid on the bed, he kept thinking about the case and his meeting with Hayley. Even though he was feeling pretty annoyed at her for behaving that way, the curiosity in the case was making him look forward to meeting her and finding out more about the case.

* * *

Next morning as soon as she walked passed the bulletin board, she stopped, her eyes widened in shock as she saw a picture of her with Johnson Abraham, with a drink in her hand and laughing at something he was saying.

She walked to it and took it out angrily wondering _who put it up there and how many have seen this?_

The moment she entered the class, she knew that everyone had seen that picture. She sighed and went to sit on an empty chair. All her classmates were skirting around her whispering. She tried to block those voices but couldn't. People kept glancing at her throughout the class and even after that. After the class around 1:30 she headed towards the library and chose the farthest corner where they could discuss the case without disturbing others. She took out her laptop and the case notes and started going through it but her mind kept on going to the weird glances she had been getting throughout the day. She wondered in annoyance _'shouldnt she be used to them by now!'_ but then she realized that a part of her knew that picture will turn into something big.

She looked up and a soft smile appeared on her lips as she saw him walking towards her. Klaus settled down opposite him and took out his laptop saying "hey sorry. I got held up talking to Mr. Stan and trust you to select the most inconvenient spot in the library to work."

Hayley said "that is fine. I just thought that with the discussion about the case, some might get disturbed."

He looked around and said "yes I got it. I was just kidding. Where is Sarah?"

Hayley controlled the flutters in her stomach and said "not seen her. Did she know what time are we meeting?"

Klaus took out his cell saying "yes she knows. Let me call her."

She stared at his face as he dialed Sarah's number. Klaus looked put and caught her looking at him and asked "what? Do I have something on my face?"

Hayley smiled feeling flustered and said "no."

From the way he was reacting she assumed that he had not seen the picture which was a relief but how long she wondered.

He said "okay" and then said into the cell "hey where are you?"

As Hayley looked at him he got up and walked a couple of paces and then said "straight and then left at the end row."

He put the cell down and walked back to her saying "she got lost."

She said "listen I wanted to thank you for yesterday. I just didnt want to make a scene, that is why I left."

Klaus looked at her very serious face and said "that is fine."

He suddenly noticed a few girls looking towards them whispering. He shook his head thinking with annoyance _'what is wrong with girls? If she likes to dress up conservatively shouldnt they mind they own business?'_

He looked at Sarah looking radiant in her casual jeans and sleeveless shirt as she settled down next to him and said "hey how are you?"

Sarah said "good."

She looked towards Hayley and said "hello."

Hayley smiled at her saying "hey. I heard you are new. How are you liking it?"

Sarah said with a smile "great. it is good to be near my father."

Hayley felt her stomach muscle's tightening but she said with the same smile "that is good."

She couldn't help but notice that Sarah had the same shade of blue color eyes as their father. There was something on her face that made her confused. She startled as Klaus asked "so?"

Hayley looked at him in confusion and asked "what?"

Klaus asked "did you do it?"

Hayley said "oh that. No."

Klaus said with a smile this time "somehow I thought so."

When she smiled he asked "who do you think commit the murder?"

Hayley said "Ellie."

Klaus looked towards Sarah and asked her "who do you think?"

Sarah said "I thought it was you but not you than Ellie."

Klaus said "okay so how does it play out."

For the next thirty minutes Hayley told both Sarah and Klaus who were her alibis and what evidence the police had for her. By the time she was done Klaus said "so we have to establish you don't have motive to kill James which you clearly have. No pressure."

They discussed about the case for a little while longer. Each giving their own input. After thirty minutes he looked at his wrist watch and said "okay I have to run. Running late for Advance Legal writing. We can meet again tomorrow. Library or outside?"

Hayley said "Library. The atmosphere makes it easy to concentrated."

He smiled, got up and left. Hayley noticed that Sarah made no attempt to get up. She closed her laptop and started to put her in her bag when Sarah asked "you know why he selected me to be his paralegal?"

Hayley asked not looking at her "it is a great case study and he wanted you to learn from it."

But when Sarah said "I asked for it" she turned towards her and asked "why?"

Sarah said "there was no other way you would have spend time with me."

Hayley looked at her in shock as she recalled her asking Mr. Labonair '_does she know about me?' _

She shook her head in sudden anger that shot through her body and then headed towards the exit of the library fully knowing that she was following her. As they exit the building Hayley turned to her and said "listen Sarah, I am not interesting in you. I dont want to get to know you. Please respect that."

Sarah said "Hayley you cannot deny it. We are sisters. You cannot deny that connection. I am sorry for what happened with your mother and you but you have to believe me dad loves you and when I found out about you and Angela, I so angry at him for doing this to you and your mom."

Hayley asked angrily "let me guess it. He told you about us because he felt guilty eventually."

Sarah said calmly "yes a few years back he told me about you and Angela after my mother's death. He felt bad all those years but he had to make a choice and what the heart wants the heart wants. He chose my mother and me over you and your mother which I can never comprehend. Last year when you joined his class, he knew and he told me about you so I started the transfer process so that I could get to know you."

Hayley said angrily "I dont want to know how bad he felt Sarah. I am grown up now. I dont need a father now."

Sarah said "yes I know but …"

Hayley started to walk away form her so she sighed and just looked at her thinking how to approach her.

She continued to notice that people were glaring at her and whispering quite loudly to her annoyance and she knew it was because of that picture. She tried to ignore it but how could she when she kept on seeing that picture popping up a different places. Later in the afternoon she was sitting under her favorite tree reading a book when she startled as someone sat next to hers. She looked up and took a sigh of frustration as she saw Sarah.

Hayley said "I am surprised that you still want to see me."

Sarah asked taking out her book "why wouldn't I?"

Hayley looked at her wondering if she knows or not but her expressions were unclear so she asked her "you do know what I do for living? My mother's business."

Sarah said "yes I know" as she flipped open her laptop and then looked up and asked "is that a problem for you that I know and I don't care about it."

Hayley asked in frustration "why don't you care?"

Sarah said "because I know it is clean and even if it were not you are still my sister."

Hayley said "Sarah, you seem too nice but I am sorry I really don't want to have a relationship with you. You open up wounds that I don't want to touch."

Sarah was about to say something to try to convince her but seeing the determined look on her face she decided against it and instead said "okay forget about it. About tomorrow. I was thinking instead of meeting at the library how about Starbucks? Can you make it Starbucks at Church St at 12:30 pm?"

Hayley said "yes I can but be on time and tell Klaus too because I need to be somewhere in the afternoon."

Sarah felt like asking her if she was escorting someone but decided against it and said "sure."

When she showed no sign of getting up Hayley looked at her in frustration and ask "anything else?"

She felt really annoyed as Sarah relaxed back and asked "do you have any more siblings?"

Hayley said after slight hesitation but without looking up from her book "yes I have."

Sarah rolled her eyes at her curt reply but asked "sister or brother? Do we share same fathers?"

Hayley looked at her eager face and said "no. Hope and I share same mothers."

Sarah smiled and said "o god, such a pretty name. Can I meet her?"

Hayley looked at her smiling face and couldnt stop the tug at her heart but before she could say anything they were both interrupted by a girl saying "hey Hayley, that is just a nice picture of you. Why do you dress up like this?"

Hayley looked at Sarah who started to look annoyed all of a sudden. To her surprise Sarah opened her mouth to say something so she shook her head and stood up without saying anything and left.

Sarah turned to that girl, gave her one angry look and followed Hayley asking "why didnt you say anything?"

Hayley stopped and turned to her saying "it does not bother me Sarah. I choose to dress this way. You know why? Because I am tired of presenting that perfect image of a girl that the society expects us to. Why do I have to parade in something I dont feel comfortable in? What I do in my job is for totally different reasons which you dont need to know. I dont need the feel to defend myself to anyone so I dont. I appreciate what you were thinking of saying but please dont. Piece of advice. Putting in situations like these just make matter worse."

She then walked away leaving Sarah feeling awed and confused at the same moment.

* * *

Klaus was walking down the hallway with Marcel after his class when his cell beeped. He opened the text send by Sarah bout the change of location and typed "ok."

Marcel asked "hey have you seen that picture of Hayley?"

Klaus turned to him putting his cell in his pocket "what picture?"

Marcel stared at him in surprise and asked "trust you to miss something like that"

Klaus asked again "which picture?"

Marcel rolled his eyes and walked towards the bulletin board at the end of the hallway. He stared at the different rise and fall of the color on Klaus's face as Klaus stared at the picture. He at last looked away feeling super annoyed and pissed at Hayley not knowing why. He was staring at it when Marcel said "she is looking really pretty you know."

Klaus looked at him angrily and took the picture off the bulletin board crushing it and said "what she does in her personal life is none of anyone's business."

As he started walking Marcel asked "do you think she is really an escort?"

Klaus said feeling annoyed again "I don't know Marcel."

Marcel said "maybe you can ask her."

When he looked at him angrily Marcel said innocently "what is the harm? If she is an escort she wouldn't mind."

Klaus said "even if she is an escort I would think it is a rude question to ask someone."

Marcel said carelessly "what do I care?! You are the one who will be spending time with her next week with this case."

Klaus looked at him and then headed towards his car saying "I am going home."

Later that night when Klaus entered home, the first thing he heard was Cami saying "Elijah, I cannot go. I am sorry I promised you but I will not get this opportunity again. I cannot miss it. Next time."

He started to turn not wanting to intrude when he heard Elijah say "Camille, this is the third trip I have planned and you cannot come because of your work. I know your job is important but I have been looking forward to his vacation for long. Just you and me and god knows we need it. Rebekah would have babysat the kids."

Klaus smiled at his very dull brother's attempt to be romantic with his wife and silently went to his room not wanting them to know that he had heard some of their argument which unfortunately he had been walking onto a lot for the past few weeks- downside of living in a joint family system- he had realized that. In the beginning after he moved in he had thought it was pretty normal for couples to have to arguments but recently he had noticed that they were accelerating. He knew the reason for that and what event had triggered it. For the past two months ever since it had happened he had seen seeing both of them struggling through that rough patch of their lives. He had seen his very strong brother break when they both made the decision to abort the baby. Ever since they had been distant and their arguments were increasing. He as an outsider looking at their relationship could see that Cami was pushing him away which often felt like to him that she was punishing both of them for making that hard decision. He often wondered '_why was she doing it. it was not Elijah or her fault that the baby's head was not developing and they had decided to abort it so why was she blaming both of them.'_ He had seen frustration on his brother's face at not being able to reach out to her but he couldnt do anything. A part of his mind was telling him that things will get worst before they get better.

He fell on the bed, tried to put behind their argument which he succeeded after a few minutes but he was unable to put Hayley's picture out of his mind. Seeing her in that dress with that man confused him and he became sure that the rumors about her were in fact true. He felt drained by that knowledge somehow. He turned over, closed his eyes and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Hayley reached home looking forward to a quiet evening with Hope wanting to put the day she had behind her. As she took off her skirt and slipped into a comfortable slacks, the door opened and Sophie entered. After she walked in, she asked Hayley "hey, How was that thing yesterday?"

Hayley said "it was good. I am not going to have a weekday thing next time. It gets too tiring."

She paused for a second and then said "we have a new student in one of my classes."

Sophie asked picking up a book from her book shelf "who?"

Hayley said softly "Sarah Labonair."

Sophie spun towards her asking "as in your fa…. professor's daughter? as in your half sister?"

Hayley said in the same tone "yes."

Sophie look at her depressed face and asked "are you okay?"

Hayley said "yes I think so. I thought I wouldn't want to ever see her but now that I have met her it is not too bad. She is actually quite friendly. She knows about me and mom and wants to be friends with me. She has even asked to be in the same group in our mock trial just to be close to me."

Sophie fell on her bed asking "really? that is interesting. Does Angela know about it?"

Hayley said "no. Also another thing happened."

Sophie asked "what?"

Hayley said "someone saw me with Johnson last night and took a picture of him and em and posted it not the campus."

She took out a picture, she had taken down from a notice board, from her bag and threw it towards her. Sophie looked at her picture and said "there is nothing wrong with this picture. You are not doing anything illegal. Just two people standing and talking."

Hayley said "yes I know but when there are already rumors a little innocent incidence like this can cause a big problem. I have created an image of myself in the college and it seems some want to destroy that."

Sophie asked "what are you going to do?"

Hayley said "nothing. What can I do? I have just a little more then a year left and then I will get a job and will be able to take care of Hope."

Sophie said "have you thought how you will take care of her alone Hayley?"

Hayley said "I can manage Sophie. There are many single parents out there. _I _dont want her to end up doing what we are doing. Dont get me wrong. Nothing we are doing is illegal but it will take a long time for people to not look down at this profession."

Sophie said "Hayley I know you are doing it for Hope. You are a great sister you know."

Hayley said now relaxing "well that I am."

She turned towards the door as it banged open and Hope came running in saying excitedly "you are home. You are home. I want to see Cinderella." She stopped talking to take a breath making Hayley laugh.

She said "I love it. lets go watch it. Why dont you go and settle down with Sophie. I will be back after talking to mom about something important."

Ten minutes later Hayley was telling Angela what happened with that picture thinking that someone might contact her about it. When she was done Angela said "dont worry Hayley. We are not doing anything illegal."

Hayley said "I know mom. I just wanted to let you know so that you are in the loop with the latest development."

Angela touched her cheek saying "thanks. Hey I heard you and Hope have a plan today. That is good but why dont you go out and hang with your friends. It is weekend."

Hayley said "I am not in a mood. We have this mock trial in our class. I need to study for that later tonight."

She couldn't help but see Angela face fell as she looked down and asked "Cyrus's class."

Hayley hugged her saying with frustration "mom, why do you torture yourself thinking about him? Forget about him. He didn't deserve you. You are doing so great without him."

She thought about telling her about Sarah but then decided against her seeing how depressed she had suddenly gone. She kissed her again and then headed back to the residential area of the building.

While Hayley was watching cartoons with Hope, Klaus was sleeping. He woke up at the sound of his cell ringing. He looked at the time and realized that he had beens sleeping for three hours. He picked up the cell and said "Marcel! what is it?"

Marcel said "we are going to a Marcos. Want to come?"

Klaus looked up at the ceiling for a moment trying to put the picture, that has popped up in his mind as soon as he had woken up, behind him. He sat up and said "yes. I will be there."


	4. Chapter 4 letting go

**_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful comments. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter too. guest thanks for red flag. I corrected it lol. td and others I am really loving writing about Cami and Elijah. Their story is about to get a bit more tragic unfortunately but in next chapter (spoiler alert) and others who like Sarah, yes she is not a back stabber. You will find more about why Hayley's father left them for Sarah and Emily._**

**_Synopsis: Hayley meets another Mikaelson in a party. Sarah keeps on relentlessly trying to befriend her. Hayley comes to a shocking discovery about why she is not letting Sarah in._**

* * *

Saturday morning she slept in. When she finally woke up it was already 11:30 am. She took a long shower and then after looking through her glamorous clothes in her closet she took out her jean and a full sleeves tunic, put on her flats, quickly fixed her hair and put on a light lipstick and headed to the kitchen to find Angela and Hope already having breakfast. She kissed Hope and poured herself a glass of juice saying "I have a dinner party to go to tonight. Right now I am meeting with my group to discuss the mock trial we are having."

Angela asked "Hayley aren't you keeping yourself too busy?"

Hayley said looking at the worried look on her face "I am fine mom. Don't worry about me. I am leaving. Will be back around 5 and then I have to leave again around 7."

She kissed Hope again and left.

By the time she reached the coffee shop she was still half an hour early so she ordered a latte for herself and settled down with a book she had brought with her to read until they come.

Klaus came downstairs leaving for the meeting with Hayley and Sarah in trepidation about facing her not wanting her to know that he had seen that picture and have started to believe those rumors. He was almost at the front door when Elijah said "hey dont be late tonight. We are invited by Raj. He is throwing a dinner party for the merger he had with Peterson. You have to babysit kids"

Klaus said "sure. Cami and you both are invited."

Elijah said "yes it will be good to go together somewhere and relax."

Klaus took a deep breath and walked to him and asked "hey are things okay with you and Cami?"

Elijah said "yes Niklaus, thank you."

Klaus stared at Elijah and could see he was worried too so he said "I wish I could help but…"

Elijah said "we are working on it. But thanks for your concern."

Klaus said "I will be back on time. What time do you want me home?"

Elijah said "6 pm."

Klaus nodded and left.

After he left Elijah sighed and went back inside.

She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't hear him approach her.

She looked up and smiled but there was something on his face that made the smile slip. As he settled down she said "hello."

Klaus said "hi. Am I late?" He looked at his wrist watch but Hayley said "no you are not late. I am early."

When he didn't reply and just looked around, something sank in her stomach and she knew that he has seen that picture and he knows about her so she bend her head and continued reading the book. Klaus looked at the bend head, couldn't help but notice how different she looked from the university. For some reason he was starting to feel uncomfortable in her presence so he said "I will get a coffee for myself. Do you know where is Sarah?"

Before she could reply he got up and went to get his coffee. Hayley looked at him for a minute and then decided not to talk to him about it but his attitude left a bad taste in her mouth.

Soon after he came back they were joined by Sarah who came in a hurry saying "oh god I am so late. I overslept. How are you two? Hey Hayley" and then to Klaus amusement she put her things on the table with a loud bang and asked Hayley carelessly "do you mind?" as her hand went to her coffee.

He saw annoyance on Hayley's face but she said "yeah sure."

As Sarah sipped her coffee Klaus said "I have been thinking about who could have killed James. It is possible that he was killed by someone who is not immediate family."

Hayley asked him "like who?"

Sarah looked at his face as he didnt say anything for a moment but then said "Victor Lambort."  
Sarah said "Olivia's husband but then shouldnt he be playing a role in this mock trial too."

Klaus said "the way I get it. My job is to prove Andrea's innocence. For that we have to create a reasonable doubt and for that we will start with Ellie and Olivia and prove that they have motive to kill James too. Whether they did it or not that is not the case over here."

Hayley stared at him and then asked "so how are you thinking of proceeding with it?"

Klaus said "lets go through what happened that day."

Two hours later after questioning her from different angles Klaus was sure that she was prepared for Monday. When he looked satisfied by their preparation, she got up and said "okay I have to go now. thanks. This was fun. See you guys on Monday."

Before Sarah or Klaus could say anything she left.

While Klaus was driving home to spend time with his niece and nephew Cami was saying "Elijah I have loads of work at home. Why don't we stay in?"

Elijah lost his temper and said "Camille I have been asking you to get ready for the past one hour and you are just stalling. If you want to go then get ready otherwise you can stay home."

Cami said "you have been after me to spend time with you and now that I am free you are going to this stupid party."

Elijah said as he tried to calm himself "Camille I told you about this party two weeks ago and you agreed at that time. Raj is expecting us. I even asked Niklaus to babysit the kids and now at the last moment you are telling me that you dont want to go."

Cami looked at him and then turned around and went to her room without answering him.

He tried to calm himself down which he managed to achieve after a few moments and then headed out.

As he entered the party, Raj walked to him with a big smile on his face. Elijah said "hey Raj congrats."

Raj said "thank you Elijah. Who would have thought the most mediocre person from a small town in India would manage this one day."

Elijah said "well this company is your life and you deserve it."

Raj said "yes but what you have that is much more then this."

Elijah asked taking a glass of champagne a waiter was passing around "what do I have that you don't have?"

Raj said "a wife and kids. Where is Cami by the way?"

Elijah said, the well rehearsed excuse he had invented during the ride to Raj's house "Anna was running high temperature so Cami stayed behind. Next time."

Raj said "well at least you have a wife who can accompany you in functions like these. I have to hire an escort to do so."

Elijah thought he didn't hear him so he asked "escort!"

Raj said laughing at his shocked expressions "oh come on. They just give you company on these type of events. Nothing like that. There she is." He looked around and pointed towards a young girl talking to another women.

At that precise moment she looked towards them, smiled at them and then said something to the lady she was talking to and walked to them.

Elijah smiled at her and shook her hand saying "hello, I am Elijah Mikaelson."

She felt a jolt but she quickly recovered herself and said "Hayley Marshall."

Elijah said "it is nice to meet you Ms Marshall" not knowing how exactly to respond to her. Hayley wanted to walk away from him when Raj said "Elijah, Hayley is studying law in Harvard."

Now he got impressed and asked "oh really. That is great. My brother goes to Harvard too. Which year?"

Hayley felt trapped as she got a bad feeling attached to that question but what could she do so she said "second year."

Elijah said "oh my brother is second year too. Niklaus Mikaelson."

Hayley said "we have a Mikaelson but he is Klaus Mikaelson."

Elijah smiled and said "yes the very same. He likes to be called Klaus. So you are his classmate."

Hayley said "yes we do share a few classes."

Elijah asked lightly "is he doing well or just wasting money?"

Hayley suddenly laughed and felt her heart warm up to him at the impulsive concern he showed for his brother. She said "no he is doing great. In fact he is one of a really good lawyers in our class."

Raj said "Hayley why dont you give Elijah some company. I will just go around and look at the guests."

As he walked away Hayley turned to Elijah and said "I would appreciate if you don't mention it to Klaus that you saw me here. I know he knows about my profession but we have never talked about it and I believe that it is always good not to open pandora's box"

Elijah stared at her and then asked "if you are ashamed of what you are doing then why do it?"

Hayley looked at him for a moment and then said "I am not ashamed of what I am doing. I am not doing anything illegal if that is what you are implying. Giving company to lonely men is not wrong unless you trade it with sex. Everyone has some vulnerabilities, responsibilities that make them to thing that they dont want to. I have one too. The important point is to do that thing without losing your self-respect."

Elijah smiled and said "that is a very good point. It is very nice to meet you Hayley but I have to regretfully inform you that I am married and will likely never need your services."

Hayley kept on looking at the smile on his face as she detected a hint of tease in his voice and smiled saying "that is perfect. You are married then you definitely dont need me. Happily married men shouldnt go to other women."

As soon as the words were out she noticed a slight change in his smile but the next moment he was fine and she realized that she had just imagined it.

They talked causally about different things for the next few minutes until Raj came back and said "Elijah you should know that Hayley is a genius , a bookworm you can say. Don't be fooled by her pretty face. She is studying to become a lawyer and has a diploma in psychology too."

Hayley started to feel flushed at being center of attention which really amused Elijah who asked "really? you like psychology."

Hayley said "yes, I am fascinated by the subject and also in my profession I need to understand some basic psychology of people to interact with them better."

Before Elijah realized two hours went by during which he talked to Hayley most.

While Elijah was enjoying Hayley's company Klaus was trying to figure out what happened between Cami and Elijah and why didnt she go to the party. It had been an hour since she had told him to go out and have fun and that she had headache because of which she had not gone to the party but deep down he knew that she was lying. He was pretty sure that she and Elijah had another row. He fell on the bed, closed his eyes and thought of suggesting Elijah get some professional help because he could see that things were getting worse between them.

When Elijah reached home Cami had already gone to sleep and the house was really quiet. He assumed that Niklaus was either asleep or out but more likely asleep he told himself as he got under the covers after changing. He looked at Cami's back for a few seconds before grabbing her from her back and closed his eyes. He was drifting off to sleep when he felt her remove his hand from her waist which made his heart sink but he didnt open his eyes. He continued to sleep thinking about how to make her snap out of it and approach her. How to save his marriage which he was seeing crumbling right in front of his eyes.

Klaus left home very early in the morning to go to the campus to prepare for the case. When he reached the library, he took out his books and laptop and started writing notes. Around 11 am he called Sarah to meet him at the campus around 12. He put the case aside and took out his other books and started studying until she joined him. Before they both knew it two hours went by and then Sarah got up and left for dorm whereas Klaus left for Marcel's home.

Hayley spend Sunday morning at a brunch with a VP of a software company. By the time she was heading back home around 2 pm although she felt tired in that high heel she was relaxed having such a stimulating discussion with all those executives. When she got home, she changed into one of her most comfortable sweatpants and went through the question Klaus had prepared her for the trial and then she did her other assignments. When she was done, she went to the kitchen and made popcorns. After that she went to Hope's room and brought her to her room. She put Cinderella on while Hope laid her tea set on the carpet for them to have during the movie. Halfway into the movie someone knocked at the door and Sophie peeked in and said "someone is here to meet you."

Hayley asked with exasperation "who?"

Sophie said softly "some Sarah."

Hayley looked at her in shock and hone asked hastily "has mom seen her?"

Sophie said "no."

Hayley looked around and then said "tell her I am not in."

Sophie asked "is she the same …."

at the same time when Hope said "you are lying Hayley."

Hayley said to her "shhh" and to Sophie "yes, now go before mom sees her."

A few minutes later Sophie came back and said with a smile on her lips "she told me to tell you that was not very hospitable."

Hayley asked "what?" putting the movie on pause ignoring Hope's "hey."

Sophie laughed and said "she said …."

Hayley snapped "I got it. So what if she knows that I am avoiding her?!"

Sophie said "I have to tell you Hayley. I like her."

Hayley said angrily "of course you will like her. Everyone likes her and that is why he left us for her."

The smile slipped from Sophie's face as she saw the marks of that betrayal. She looked at Hope and said "hey sweetie why dont you go to your room. I have to talk some sense into your sister."

Hope giggled and left the room.

As soon the door closed Sophie asked "how long are you planning to torture yourself?"

Hayley looked away and said adamantly "I dont know what you are talking about."

Sophie laughed and said "you cannot fool me Hayley. I have known you for the past five years. I know you are hurting. You are hurting and punishing yourself for forgiving him and her which you didnt want to. But why are you punishing her? Look at from her point of view…."

Hayley snapped "I dont want to look from her point of view. He left us for her and dont apply your psychology degree on me."

Angela's hand was on her door knob when she heard her say that and her heart ached for her realizing that she was talking about her father and Emily. She sighed and retreated without listening to Sophie saying "dont punish Sarah for what your father did. She is reaching out to you now. You will regret it when she will not do it anymore."

Hayley said adamantly "I will not" and turned the movie back on.

Sophie sighed and turned away from her leaving her room.

After she left Hayley continued to watch the movie thinking _'is Sophie right? Has she forgiven them?'_ She shook her head in anger and said "I hate psychology."

She turned the tv off and got up, put on her jacket and left the room saying "mom I am going out to get some air" and left without waiting for a reply.

By the time she came back home after spending three hours in the coffee shop, looking at couples, siblings, families come in and out, feeling depressed and jealous of seeing their happy faces, it was very late. She went to Angela's room, knocked and entered saying "I wanted to let you know I am back."

Angela said "Hayley come here love."

Hayley walked to her and fell on her bed but didnt say anything. Angela said after a few minutes "Hayley, thinking negatively about anything does nothing but makes us unhappy. I have spend last 13 years of my life being angry at him and that has not made me happy. I don't want you to live like that. Forgive him. He tried but duty called. Emily needed him. After the accident, she was unable to provide the kind of the life that she had been providing Sarah for first ten years of her life and she made a wise decision to come and tell Cyrus about Sarah. I still dont understand why didn't she tell him about Sarah before. Ten years Hayley. It is not easy to raise a child on your own. I was very angry at Cyrus for leaving us but sometimes late into the night I felt really proud of him for choosing them. Emily was paralyzed from waist down and Sarah needed her father so when she asked him to be part of her and Sarah's life he did after a lot of thinking."

Hayley held her hand and said "mom I know why he left us and I understand now. Probably that is why I have forgiven him but I don't want to. I really really don't want to. I don't know why. I know it was for a good cause but I don't want to forgive him." With that tears started falling from her eyes. She put her head on her mothers lap and let herself cry while Angela ran her fingers through her hair. After a few minutes she got quiet and calmed down she asked "have you forgiven him?"

She felt her hand stilling in her hair and then she heard a soft sob followed by "yes."

Hayley asked "if she comes in our life, will you accept her?"

Angela asked in confusion "who?"

Hayley said after a light hesitation "Sarah."

Angela asked after a moment of hesitation "do you want to have her in your life?"

Hayley nodded her head reluctantly and then she sat up facing her. She held her hands and said "she is here."

Angela looked at her in confusion and asked "where?"

Hayley said "she is in my class. She transferred from Stanford to be near me."

Angela looked at her lost for words and then said "when?"

Hayley said "thursday."

Angela asked "have you talked to her?"

Hayley said "yes."

Angela asked "how is she?"

Hayley looked at her suddenly depressed face and said "her mom died a few years back and that was when da… Mr. Labonair told her about us. Apparently she does not know the whole truth. I dont know why not. She thinks that he left us because he loved Emily."

Angela exclaimed "she died?" looking sadly at Hayley and then continued "yes he did love Emily. Everyone loved Emily. I loved her. After all we were all childhood friends. If Emily had not cheated on him during their engagement, he would't have broken up with her."

Hayley asked "why do you think he never told her the real reason why he left us?"

Angela said "I don't know honey but if I were at Emily's place I wouldn't want you to know that I begged your father to choose us over another family because I was unable to take care of you alone."

She looked at Hayley's sad face and then said "tell me about her."

Hayley looked at her and laid on her bed with her head in her lap and told her about how she approached her, how she had shown her careless attitude at their business, how she asked to be put in her group in the mock trial, how she had been trying to reach out to her and how she had been shutting her out. When she was done Angela said "you should let her in love before she shuts you out."

Hayley smiled and said "Sophie said the same thing. Ever since she has started studying psychology she is becoming a pain."

Seeing Angela laugh openly made her feel really light. She looked at her face and asked "if he tries to reach out to you, will you let him?"

Angela looked into her eyes and said "maybe."

Hayley smiled, got up, kissed her and left her room. That night before going to bed, she thought _how she could break the wall that she had built between her and Sarah - that wall that she had been building since she was ten years old and her father walked out on her, when she didnt even know Sarah._ After a lot of thinking she said to herself "baby steps" and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Life

**_A/N: A little longer chapter because of the mock trial, not promising that future chapters will be this long or not :). I hope you are enjoying the story. Bear with me about the mock trial. I am not satisfied with the trial but oh well I am not an attorney so dont know the abc of trials. _**

**_Synopsis: Hayley and Klaus both have a personal setback in their lives. Mock trial progress with unexpected results. Hayley starts to warm up to Sarah._**

* * *

Monday morning when Hayley entered the class, Sarah and he were already there. She walked to them, with the full intention of opening up to Sarah and said "sorry, I am late. Slept through the alarm"

Sarah smiled and said "no worries. We have not started yet."

Hayley said looking towards Elena, playing Ellie Benson "you know I have been thinking that right now the only evidence against me is that gun with my fingerprints on it. I am really curious about what _my sisters_ have to say about all of this mess. What are you thinking Klaus? Do you think they have something against me?"

When he didnt answer she looked towards him and felt a drop in her stomach as he continued to look down at the piece of paper and then circled the word "will" on it.

He startled as he heard a sharp voice "Klaus, hello back to earth."

He looked up and asked "what?"

Sarah said "Hayley asked you something."

He gave Hayley one fleeting glance and then looked down saying "sorry I was thinking about this case and like we discussed yesterday I really want to introduce the infidelity condition in the will somehow."

Before Hayley could say anything Sarah said "But will is out. It is not a property case. It is a murder case."

Klaus said "I know. Thinking about it."

Hayley stared at him not looking at her, trying to not think about the drop in her stomach at his somber expressions. She looked at Sarah who apparently had also noticed Klaus's cold manner but when their eyes met she gave Hayley an encouraging smile which just warmed her heart.

They headed towards the front of the class as Mr. Labonair entered the class. After everyone had taken their rightful places, Marcel started presenting his witnesses. She looked towards Elena sitting on the witness chair playing Ellie Benson and wondered_ 'what was she going to say?' _She looked to her side and noticed him writing notes. She suddenly started for feel nervous not knowing why, she who had been trained to carry herself well in high society, who had a confidence to walk with head high with executives of software companies and multibillionaire businessmen was feeling nervous about sitting next to her classmate.

She looked at Elena as she heard her say "when I walked in I saw her in bed naked with Victor".

He looked towards Klaus who had also leaned in with curios expressions on his face and couldn't help but whisper "what the hell? Is that her story" when Alexis said looking towards them "silence Ms. Benson" brining a smile to Klaus's face and he scribbled on the notepad "calm down. I was expecting something like that to come out."

Klaus was trying very hard to concentrate on the argument Marcel was presenting when his mind was reeling with Elijah and Cami's loud voices he had overhead this morning. He was feeling useless as he could see their relationship going downhill very steep and not being able to help them. On top of that his new evidence that Elena had just given on behalf of Ellie was an interesting turn of event for him. He looked towards her and caught her fidgeting with her fingers on the table. He smiled and then leaned towards her and whispered "nervous?"

Hayley felt her heart jump as his warm breath touched his cheek and she said "of course I am. I am being accused of murdering my brother and she just stole my story about her" making Klaus smile openly.

He looked into her eyes not knowing that someone had snapped a picture of both of them staring at each other.

He looked back towards Elena telling her side of the event. He leaned forward when she said "she had a great to lose because of that stupid condition. But I never thought that she would kill her own bother over that."

He got up and said "objections your honor. The witness cannot just start her own speculation" at the same time he looked at Marcel and smiled who groaned visibly realizing the slip made by Elena.

Alexis Stanson looked at Elena and said "stay on the point Ms Benson."

Klaus sat down and started to scribble something on the notepad and passed it to Hayley and Sarah. She read "she slipped, she said something about the condition in the will. Now the will can be brought in."

Hayley smiled as Marcel said "your cross"

Klaus stood up, asked as he walked to her "what condition Ms Benson?"

Marcel stood up at once and said "objection your honor. This is a murder trial. The will cannot be discussed."

Klaus turned to Alexis to Cyrus amusement and said "Mr. Gerald's witness brought it up. I didn't."

Alexis said "yes Mr. Gerald. Your witness opened the doors. I will allow it."

Klaus smiled and said "so Ms Benson you were telling me about the will."

Elena looked towards Marcello and said nervously "it states if anyone of us have a relationship with the spouse of another sibling while they are married we will lose the share in the property."

Klaus said with a smirk" I wonder why your father would agree to this condition."

Elena looked at him with resentment but said composing herself playing her role "how dare you?"

Klaus smiled and said "no further questions your honor. I would like to call Ms Andrea Benson.

Mr. Labonair said "our time is up. We will continue tomorrow. Well done everyone."

Klaus smiled at her as he walked towards them and said to "how about we meet around 5 somewhere in campus to go through your examination one last time. You guys select a spot and call me. I have a class to attend. Hayley here is my number."

He scribbled down his number on a small piece of paper, handed her and left without giving them another glance.

He picked up the books the left whereas Hayley looked towards Sarah feeling conscious. She asked "why did you lie yesterday?"

Hayley knew what she was talking about so she said "I didnt want to see you."

Sarah said sarcastically "o wow great. Now that I know that. When are you going to stop acting like a stupid person?"

Hayley said angrily "well never" and walked away from her confused at where this anger was coming from. _Didnt she want to take baby steps too?_ she asked herself.

Sarah looked at her back helplessly and then said to herself "it was never meant to be easy. Just take it easy. At least she is talking and smiling to you" and heading out to her class.

They both had classes so when she reached the grounds, she sat near a tree, took out her cell and texted the location to Sarah and Klaus before opening a book. After a while she looked at her wristwatch and saw it was ten minutes past five. She started to feel annoyed at both Sarah and Klaus but at the same time she saw Sarah running to her.

Sarah slumbered on the ground saying "sorry got held up. Klaus is on the way."

Hayley said "Where is he? I have to be home by 7."

Before she could stop herself the words were out "why? meeting a client?"

Hayley looked towards her in shock and noticed her looking through her bag at the same time Sarah looked up and asked "what?" but they both looked towards Klaus said "sorry I am late."

Hayley steered her eyes away from Sarah's confused expressions and said a bit annoyed "I hope you both are not this punctual in the trial tomorrow or real trial. Not a good impression."

Sarah noticed the ice in her tone and wondered 'what happened?' but didnt say anything whereas Klaus just looked at her confused.

During the next hour Klaus drilled her with his questions and the possible questions that prosecution could ask. He and Sarah both noticed Hayley's cold attitude towards Sarah and even though she didnt mind confusion on Klaus's face but the confusion on Sarah's face was just annoying her to no bounds. After they were done with all the possible line of questioning he said "I want to find out more about Victor. Do you think you can get some information from Cyrus… Mr Labonair?"

Hayley looked towards Sarah in amusement as she asked "are you asking me to ask him as a daughter?"

Klaus noticed a smile appear on Hayley's lip and said with a smile too "no, I am asking if you can treat him as someone who would know something about Victor. On second thought call him as a witness playing Victor maybe to put the seeds of doubt. Thinking out of box."

He looked at both of them as the smile slipped from their faces and they both exchanged looks and then Sarah said excitedly "oh wow, what a great idea. Do it."

Klaus looked at Hayley who looked thoughtful. He asked her "what do you think?"

Hayley said "you are the lawyer but yes it seems like a good plan. Prosecution will not be expecting it."

He got up and said "okay. I need to discuss this strategy with him. See you tomorrow" and left.

As soon as he left Sarah asked "okay, tell me what happened?"

Hayley looked at her confused face and then it hit her the possibility that maybe it was an innocent question. She tried to put it behind her but couldn't so she said "I dont like when people talk about my profession."

Sarah continued to look at her in confusion and then said in shock "Oh god Hayley, you thought I was…"

but Hayley cut her off by saying "apparently not. I am sorry for reacting this way. It is just a touchy subject for me."

Sarah said "understandable. I will be cautious in future. But now that we are on the topic I have to ask did you get my message yesterday?"

Hayley sighed and said "I did" as she started collecting her book.

Sarah said trying another attempt "that is a very setup you guys have there. Very elegant. Do you live there too?"

Hayley gave her a fleeting look saying "no, we live in the adjoining house. They are connected from the middle."

Sarah who was no expecting her to reply hid her surprise and said "so when are you going to show me?"

Hayley looked at her with exasperation and walked away without saying anything leaving a smile on Sarah's face at the realization that at least she talked about something personal to her.

"That was a great improvement" she told herself and picked up her books and started walking towards her dorm.

The first thing he told them when she entered the class was "we got him. Cyrus actually liked the idea. I will call him at the end of today's session."

Hayley said "oh good."

Twenty minutes later when she was done saying her oath, she started getting nervous as she saw him walking towards her.

Klaus walked to her and said "Ms Benson where were you between 12 - 8 pm on Sunday March 5th?"

Hayley said "I was out with my friends for lunch and then after that I went to movies with James at AMC on 25th avenue and then we had dinner."

Klaus asked "which movie?"

Hayley said "Bed of roses."

Klaus asked her "what time the movie ended?"

Even with all that practice of questions they did on Saturday Hayley started to feel nervous. She said "6:30. "

Klaus asked "and then."

Hayley said "James and I went back home. When we entered the house we heard voices so naturally we got curious because when we left no one was home. We followed the voice to Ellie's room. I was about to open the door when we heard another voice."

Klaus looked at her face noticing her nervousness for the first time wondering why was she getting nervous. He asked "who did that voice belong to?"

Hayley said "Victor."

Klaus asked "you mean Olivia's husband- your brother in law?"

When she nodded Klaus said "continue so what stopped you from going in."

Hayley said "They were… you know" Klaus looked at her and felt amused as he saw her cheek getting red even though they had rehearsed this answer so many times. Hayley could see his eyes making holes into hers so she said with frustration "having sex."

There was a gasp in the classroom which amused Klaus and his eyes went to Olivia and said "you saw your sister having sex with your other sister's husband?"

Hayley said "yes" getting annoyed at the touch of smile on his lips.

Klaus asked "what happened next Hayley… sorry Ms Benson?"

Hayley started to feel nervous again and said "James and I were so shocked that we didnt know what to do so we retreated without them knowing that we were there."

Klaus said "then?"

Hayley said "we came to an agreement that secret will remain between us."

Klaus asked looking straight into her eyes "are you sure he didn't tell anyone?"

Hayley said feeling nervous seeing how blue his eyes were "I don't know."

Klaus asked after a moment of thought "Ms Mar.. Benson what would happen if Olivia were to find that Victor was cheating on her?"

Hayley said "I dont know but if I were in her spot, I would divorce my husband."

Marcel stood up and said "objection your honor. Witness cannot bring her personal actions in this case."

Alexis said "Ms Benson please refrain from passing your own judgements."

Hayley looked at Klaus who slightly nodded his head as if saying "it is okay."

Klaus walked to her after saying "yes your honor" and asked her again unable to keep his eyes away from her face "Do you think James would have told Olivia about the affair?"

Hayley said "I don't think so."

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then said with a smile "thank you Ms Benson."

He walked a couple of places away from her and then turned and asked "Ms Benson if Olivia finds out Ellie was having an affair with her husband what are the implications for that."

Hayley said "Ellie will lose her share in property too as per our father's will. If anyone of our spouse cheat him or her with his or her sibling then that sibling will lose the share in the property."

Marcel looked at Cyrus helplessly but he had to say it. It was his job so he said with slight reluctance "objection."

Alexis said "overruled. Continue Mr. Mikealson."

Klaus smiled making her knees go weak and said "one last question Ms Benson. Who else is left handed among your siblings?"

Hayley said "me and Ellie."

Klaus smiled and said "no further questions Ms Benson."

She felt as if someone was staring at her and in instinct she looked towards Cyrus and caught him looking at her. For the first time she felt nervous at the plead in his eyes and she hastily looked away and noticed Sarah staring at that exchange. Mr. Labonair said "Mr. Gerald you can do your cross tomorrow."

As Klaus settled down on his seat, Marcel stood up and walked to her saying "Ms. Benson what will you gain if your brother dies?"

Hayley said looking towards Klaus "his share in the property will be equally divided among us siblings."

Marcel walked to her and said "so more for you."

Hayley said "but more for …"

but Marcel cut her off by saying aggressively "please answer what is asked of you Ms Benson" talking Hayley back by his aggressive attitude.

Hayley wondered if Marcel was pulling an aggressive attorney act or what and then her eyes met Klaus whom she noticed had sat up straight on his chair and nodded.

Marcel said now visibly annoyed "I didnt catch that Ms Mar… Ms Benson."

Hayley stared at his angry face and realized that it was not an act so she took a deep breath and said calmly "yes. I would gain more."

Marcel asked "and you are left handed as you told Mr. Mikealson."

Hayley gulped and said "yes."

Marcel turned and walked to his chair looking smug but his eyes met Klaus who was looking at him angrily. HE said "no more question from Ms. Marshall."

Alexis said "Ms Benson you can step down" but Klaus said "your honor I would like to ask Ms Benson a question."

Alexis gestured him to come. Klaus got up and walked to her but stopped at Marcel's table for a second and hissed _"it is Ms Benson!"_ looking into his eyes.

He saw realization dawn on Marcel's face and to his satisfaction he saw him looking uncomfortable.

He fixed a smile before turning towards Hayley and walked to her and asked in a calm soft voice "with James death, what would Olivia and Ellie have gained Ms Benson?"

Hayley looked at his smiling face and couldnt help but feel a lump in her throat at how differently he was questioning her. She gulped to stop the tears forming in her eyes.

Klaus saw her gulping and he felt really annoyed at Marcel but he waited patiently for her to reply. At last she said in a voice that clearly gave her emotions away "they would have gotten more property too."

Klaus said feeling sorry for her "that is all Ms Benson. Thank you."

She looked towards Alexis who nodded. She got up and went to her chair. As she settled down he came to sit next to her too. Hayley had her hands in her lap when she felt a tissue slip into her hands. She looked towards Sarah who smiled at her encouragingly.

Klaus was looking at his laptop but from the corner of his eyes he noticed Sarah slipping a tissue in her hand and his heart swell for Sarah but he decided not to look at her to not embarrass her further.

As they were waiting for Marcel's new witness, Olivia Benson, he took out the notes on her. At last he looked towards Hayley and saw that she was fully composed. He leaned in and said "you did great."

Hayley smiled but didnt look towards him.

Before Hayley could reply Alexis said "settle down."

They all turned towards the witness stand to see Olivia Simpson playing Olivia Benson.

After Marcel was done with his question, he turned to Klaus and said "your cross"

Klaus got up, walked to her and asked "Ms Benson you said you were at the spa earlier that day. Can you tell us where you husband was?"

He saw confusion on her face but she recovered and said "I have no idea. We don't keep tabs of each other at all times."

Klaus smiled and said "yes that is the most healthy thing in a relationship."

A couple of students laughed but Hayley realized that he was being serious which really impressed her.

He asked after one moment "Ms Benson if you had found out that your husband was cheating on you what would you have done."

Olivia said "I would have divorced him."

Klaus asked "that is understandable. Apart from the divorce what did he have to lose if his affair came to light."

Marcel asked in agitation "is there a point?"

Klaus said "I am getting there your honor."

Alexis nodded so he continued "yes Ms. Benson?"

Olivia said "he has a lot to lose."

Klaus asked "what?"

Olivia said "we have prenup. if ever he cheats on me during my marriage, he will not get anything."

Klaus said "thank you Ms. Benson."

He turned to the judge and said "I have no more question from this witness."

When Olivia got up from her seat, Klaus turned to Alexis and said "Your honor I would like to call another witness."

There was quiet and then Alexis said "i dont have anymore witnesses in my list for you."

Klaus said with a smile "this is a new witness your honor. Last minute."

She looked in confusion towards Cyrus who nodded.

Klaus smield and said "I would like to call Victor Lambort on the stage."

Marcel looked at him in confusion and looked pointedly towards Cyrus who got up and walked to the chair.

After the oath, Klaus walked to him and asked "Mr. Lambort did you know the condition of the will?"

Cyrus smiled and said "yes."

Klaus said "you knew that you were at the risk of losing a lot but you didnt care. Why?"

Cyrus said "it was a moment of weakness."

Klaus asked "do you have a prenup Mr. Lambort?"

Cyrus said "yes."

Klaus asked "what does it state?"

Cyrus said "if I cheat on her I will forfeit my right in her property."

Klaus said "no further question."

As he walked towards his seat Alexis asked "Mr Gerald?"

Marcel stood up and said "no questions."

Cyrus said getting up from his seat "we will have closing arguments in the morning and Mr Mikaelson that was a great move. Well done. An unexpected witness is a great way to create a distraction."

After the class dispersed, Klaus picked up his books and headed out in a hurry leaving Hayley and Sarah confused at what had happened. He parted through the crowd and at caught up with him and said "what the hell Marcel?"

Marcel said "come on you know it was the slip of the tongue. Happened to you too."

Klaus said angrily "yes It did but I am not the one who looks down at her because of those rumors."

Marcel said "because you dont want to accept it but it was an honest mistake. Now let it go."

As he walked away Klaus looked at him steaming in anger but then turned and headed towards home on account of not having anymore classes for the rest of the day.

When he reached home he had full intention of talking to Elijah but he groaned when he realized that no one was home yet so he went to his room and after putting his things headed out again.

Thirty minutes later he was entering in Elijah's office. He looked up and asked "hey what are you doing here?"

Klaus took a seat saying "didnt have any classes today. But I am not here to talk about me. I have come to talk to you about you and Cami."

Elijah sighed and said "Niklaus, let it go. We are working on it. Trust me."

Klaus said "are you kidding me? Can't you see your marriage breaking apart."

Elijah snapped "I can see that and I am trying trust me I am."

Klaus said "I know but it is not working. I think you both need professional help.'

Elijah said "what? shocked.

Klaus said choosing his words carefully "you both went through a lot and I know it is a great loss but it has been four months and she still has not come out of it. She cannot talk to you about it because deep down she knows that you are suffering too but maybe she will talk to a stranger about how she is feeling."

Elijah said "Niklaus she is a psychologist."

Klaus said "I know but sometimes they need help too."

He looked at Elijah's thoughtful face for a while and then said "I think that being a psychologist dont ever consider this possibility but you should think about it and try to persuade her. I have been meaning to talk to you about this for a long time but didnt know how and when to but things are getting really bad if you look at from an outsiders point of view."

He continued to look at Elijah for a minute and then got up saying "I will see you at home."

After he left Elijah got up and walked to the big window and wondered staring out if Niklaus was right? Would that help and is their marriage really that rocky right now?

In the mean time, Hayley was still at campus attending her class. When she reached home, she changed, took a shower and started to cry. After sometime she got up, washed her face and went to check on Hope who was sitting on the small table drawing something. She looked up excitedly at Hayley and said "look what I drawed."

Hayley walked to her with a smile and said "show me what you _drew._"

Hope passed her the piece of the paper and said "look, this is me, you and mom."

Hayley said "this is so pretty."

Hope looked up at her and asked tentatively"Hayley…."

Hayley asked "hmmm"

Hope asked "why dont we have a daddy?"

She felt ground slip under from her feet and looked up at her suddenly sad face. She said "why do you ask that Hope?"

Hope said "Michelle has a dad."

Hayley asked in confusion "Michelle in full house?"

Hope said nodding her head "yes."

Hayley said after a thought "well you see, some people have moms, some have dads and some have both. Like in _full house_ Michelle does not have a mom."

Hope asked "is our dad dead?"

Hayley smiled and said "no sweetie. He is on a very important job and someday you will get to meet him."

Hope asked "when?"

Hayley pulled her in her lap and said "soon. Now tell me have you brushed your teeth?"

Hope said "yes" as she showed her white shinny teeth to Hayley.

She laughed said "okay then, bedtime. What story you want me to read to you?"

In ten minutes when Angela peeked in Hope was tucked in with Hayley reading a book. She stepped in and settled down on the ground picking up the toys.

Hayley looked down at Hope who had gone to sleep and said to Angela in a soft voice "she was asking why we dont have a father."

She saw Angela's hand getting static and then a smile appeared on her face. Angela said "I knew this day would come soon. I was hoping I have a year or so."

Hayley got up and all the anger at Marcel got better of her and she said snapping the book on the table "even then what are you going to tell her mom? That the man who claimed he loved you left you the moment he found out what you really did leaving you with a child?"

Angela looked at her angry face without saying anything for a moment and then she walked to her and asked "what happened?"

Hayley shook her head willing herself not to cry and said "I am sorry. I just had a rough day. I am sorry. It is Mikael's loss that he missed on his daughter. I am so proud of you mom."

Angela said "I cannot blame him Hayley. I should have told him when I met him. But he was the first man after Cyrus I really started developing feelings for so I was just afraid that he will not approve of my profession and he didn't but it was too late by then. I was already pregnant and had fallen for him."

Hayley said feeling sorry for her "I understand your apprehensions mom but what are you going to tell Hope."

Angela said "I will think about something."

Hayley said "I told her he is on some kind of job and cannot come to visit."

Angela laughed and said "well that is somewhat true. He did have family albeit, his wife had died but he had kids so I assume he does have a job from where he cannot visit."

Hayley looked at her smiling face and then walked to her and hugged her saying "how come you are so brave?"

Angela held her arm around her neck and said "life taught me that like it is teaching you."

She looked towards Hayley and said "whenever you are ready to talk about it, you know I am here for you."

Hayley nodded and then kissed her and left.

Next morning when she was heading towards her class, her cell rang. She looked at the unknown number on the caller ID and picked it up. After listening to the other side she said "I will be there" and put the cell down.

When Hayley entered the room, she had a bad feeling that something bad is about to happen but what Mr. Singer said shook her to core.

He said "come in Ms Marshall. Sit down."

After she settled down he passed her a file. He continued "Ms Marshall yesterday I was mailed a tape and some pictures about your soliciting sexual favors within the boundary of the school.

Hayley said "what? no. that is a lie."

Mr. Singer said "we have evidence."

He passed her a paper envelope and then played a recording.

_Female voice "you know…. I mean… sex."_

_Male voice "let me get it straight you want to have sex with me in-exchange for money?"_

_Female voice "this secret will remain between us."_

_Male voice "no I am not interesting. I expected better from you Hayley."_

Hayley stared at the tape recorder and said "this conversation never happened. Who is he?"

Mr Singer said "Ms Marshall. Dont make it difficult for yourself. I dont want the police to get involved because we knew what we were getting into when we gave you this position but your mother assured that her business is clean."

Hayley looked at Mr Ben Singer in shock and said "but our business is clean."

He said "Ms Marshall, this pictures says otherwise." She opened the envelop and stared at her pictures just in undergarments and said "this…" but was unable to finish her sentence as Mr Singer continued "There have been a lot popping around recently and I cannot keep my eyes closed for a long. I cannot let you be in this school. This is against school conduct."

Hayley said not panicking "Mr Singer this is unfair. I have been a good student and I have just one year left."

He said "I am sorry Ms Marshall. If you come to the school again the security will handle it."

She looked at him for a moment and then said in a composed voice "there is a mock trial going on in my class. The jury will give the verdict today. I have to be there to hear the verdict otherwise Mr. Labonair will get suspicious and I would appreciate if no one knew my reason for getting suspended, at least right now Can I get a leeway of one day? "

Mr Singer looked at her for a moment and then said "one day Ms Marshall. You will not come to school from tomorrow."

When she entered the class with a heavy heart she saw Sarah and Klaus standing at their usual spot where they had been sitting for the past three days. She fixed a smile on her face and walked them. She didnt even listen to the closing arguments from both Marcel and Klaus. Thirty minutes later when Alexis took the paper from the foreman and looked towards her, she felt dazed. Klaus looked at her and realized something was not right. He asked her "Hayley are you okay?"

Hayley realized that she was sweating. She looked at him in daze and nodded. Klaus said with a smile "hey this is a mock trial. You are acting as if you really are on a trial for doing something wrong."

The word brought her back to reality and she thought ironically that she had already been judged for something she never did and had been found guilty.

She looked towards Alexis praying that the jury finds her not-guilty as if that would make up for what she has been found guilty of. She saw Alexis's lips moving but couldnt hear the words because of his buzzing sound in her ears. She looked towards Sarah when she grabbed her hand and was saying something. She realized from the happy look on her face that they had won. She tried to smile but felt as if her face muscles had jammed.

Hayley looked at Klaus who was closing his laptop and then at Mr. Labonair who was saying something. She shook her head and forced herself to listen to him saying "well done Mr. Mikaelson. Ms. Labaoniar and Ms. Marshall. That was a a well prepared argument and case."

After the class ended she stared at her classmates and wondered who could have done that and then as if things started to clear up and she realized that someone had taken piece of her statement to Klaus and used it to make a make belief conversation that just shook her to her core. She looked towards Klaus who was laughing at something Marcel had said and then recalled his recent statement to her and tried to convince herself that it couldnt be him but the seeds of doubt had started forming the foundation. She packed up her books and hurried out. She was walking down the hallway with her head down trying really hard not to cry when she heard Sarah calling her "hey Hayley stop" but she didnt stop and continue to walk away wiping the tears that were falling down her cheek.

Klaus looked for her everywhere but couldn't find her so he went to Sarah and asked her "where is Hayley? I wanted to tell her how good she did on the stand. We wanted to create the doubt and she did perfectly especially her reply to the impact of Victor cheating on Olivia. That really was the turning point for introducing another suspect."

Sarah said "she left after the class. She looked worried."

Klaus said "yes she was. I assumed that it was because of the trial."

Sarah looked at him and said "no, something that trivial wouldnt upset her. She is very strong."

Klaus looked at her and said "you say as if you know her very well. You only met her a week ago which brings another interesting question. How come you have reach out to her so quickly? She is not easy to make friends with."

Sarah thought of her wish not to tell anyone of her relationship so she said "well I am very good a making friends. Look at yourself. Aren't we good buddies now."

Klaus laughed and said "yes that we are. Hey I have to go. I have to babysit my niece and nephew."

He ran towards his car hoping that a calming evening about will help Elijah and Camille.

Thirty minutes later when he opened the front door of the house he stopped when he heard Cami say "Elijah I want divorce."

He thought he didnt hear her right and apparently so did Elijah who asked "what?"

Cami said "Elijah I want divorce."

Klaus felt as if ground slipped from under his feet. He who normally avoided them knowing that he had listened to their arguments went straight in and just gaped at Cami who looked flustered seeing him but then she continued "this is not working out."

Elijah looked at her and then at Klaus lost for words and then said calmly "I am not giving you divorce Camille."

Klaus felt relief at his sentence but then Cami said "then I want separation. I think it will be good for both of us to not live with each other for a while."

Elijah ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and said "no Camille."

Cami said "I cannot live with you in this house. I will rent an apartment and will live there."

Elijah was quiet for a moment during which Klaus was shouting inside "say something" but when he said "what about kids Cami?"

Cami said "I will hire a live in nanny. They can visit you whenever you or they want. I am not going to take your kids away from you Elijah."

Klaus couldnt keep quiet any longer and said "no. Guys. Dont do this. You guys owe each other to try to work it out."

But when they both didnt say anything he knew that there was no turning back this clock. Elijah said after a few minutes "okay Camille as you wish. But I am not giving you divorce but if you think that being apart with each other will help our situation then I am willing to give it a try. But you and kids live in this house. Niklaus and I will move out."

Klaus stared at him as a single tear fell from his eyes and then at Cami and his heart ached for both of them as he saw tears running down her face.

That night no one in that house could sleep. Elijah and Cami had sat the kids down and talked to them about their decision while Klaus stood there helplessly not being able to do anything. Klaus couldn't bear to look at Anna bursting into tears so he went to her and said "hey we will see each other whenever you want to."

Anna said still crying "but we will not be living in the same house."

Klaus said "but we will always be a family Anna."

He looked at Elijah who picked her up and hugged her tight and said looking towards Cami "Always and forever."

Klaus looked towards Cami wiping tears from her eyes and realized how hard it must have been for her to make this decision.

The very next day Klaus moved to an apartment on the campus whereas Elijah rented an apartment far from the house so that he could ask the kids to visit.

He was so busy with the move that he missed that she was not in the class for next two days. Eventually when he settled down he noticed that she was not there and when for next two days he didn't see her he started to get curious so he turned to Sarah sitting on his left and asked Sarah and asked "have you seen Hayley? Haven't seen her for the past few days."

Sarah said opening her books "she left."

Klaus looked at her in shock and asked "what? why?"

Sarah looked up and stared into his eyes and said "I dont know."

But before Klaus could say anything Mr Labonair's voice went through the class saying "settle down class."


	6. Chapter 6 Family

**_A/N: Thank you fro your comments. Sorry I took me some days for this chapter. I got inspired for Battle of Egos lol. Anyway, here it is. I hope you like it. I will try to upload the rest of chapters quicker. Okay so guest who are wondering why is Hayley not doing anything to prove her innocence and the reason is that she thinks that even if she is proven innocent which is highly unlikely doing what she does, the mark on her reputation will never be washed so what is the point. She wants to avoid court and case etc because once it is out, things will get out of control. Right now it is just rumors but once she takes a legal action, her life will become a public knowledge. Coward? Perhaps but that is how she feels but that does not mean that she is giving up on her career. She does not want to drag Hope into this mess. By the way it will be addressed in this chapter._**

**_Synopsis: Hayley and Sarah bond after this set back in her life. Elijah and Cami try to work out their marriage in the face of a crisis. In order to save Elijah and Camille's marriage, Klaus does something extreme._**

* * *

As Sarah reached the front desk she said with determination "she has to see me today. It has been three days I have been coming and if she does not see me today I will…"

Sophie looked at her with amusement and then said "you know you two are so much alike underneath. I will go and see what she says."

A few minutes later she knocked at Hayley room and peaked in and said "she is back."

Hayley said after a moment of thought "send her in."

Sophie asked "in your room?"

Hayley said "yes. Go."

She took out her cell and started typing "she is here" and send the text.

Five minutes later, the door opened and Sarah entered her room. She stood up feeling very self conscious. Hope looked at Sarah and asked "who are you?"

Sarah smiled and said "my name is Sarah. You must be Hope. Hayley told me about you. I am her classmate in Harvard."

Hope looked at Hayley and said "are you going to talk to your friend now?"

Hayley groaned at the mention of 'friend' but said "yes Hope. Why dont you…." but Sarah said "hey dont go. Stay. We can talk all of us. Maybe we can have a tea party." as her eyes went to the plastic tea party plates on the carpet and she continued as her eyes went to the movie playing on the screen "and watch Cinderella." She looked towards Hayley with a sigh at the end of sentence making her smile for some reason.

Hayley said "sure. Sit down."

Hayley sighed and sat down and wondered when will her mother come. It has been a while since she send her the text.

She looked towards Sarah and caught her staring at her. She asked "what happened?"

Hayley looked at Hope and said "sweetie can you give me some alone time with Sarah."

After Hope left the room, Hayley said "Sarah, it is not a good time for you to be in my life."

She saw her opening her mouth to say something but she continued "believe me I want to get to know you. Yes I have changed my mind about wanting you in my life or to be in yours but just not a good time."

Sarah asked "why not?"

Hayley said "because things are not good with my life right now and soon everyone will find out why was I expelled."

Sarah said after initial surprise "expelled? I though you left. What happened? Tell me. It cannot be worse then what I can imagine which is not a reason to expel you."

Hayley laughed and asked "what are you thinking?"

Sarah said "they found out about what you do."

Hayley at once felt burning sensation in her eyes which she wiped and said "someone showed dean the recording of me giving the sex favors in the school."

Sarah looked at her in shock and asked "what?"

After Hayley was done telling her what happened she continued saying "I think that someone took the selected words from my cross with Klaus in the mock trial and made up a conversation. I mean what kind of sicko would do that."

She saw shock on Sarah's face but when she she said "that is crazy" she smiled.

At last she asked "do you suspect anyone? I can talk to the dean."

Hayley said harshly "no. I dont want to talk to anyone. Even if it proves my guilt, the reputation I had tried to built will never come back. The fire would leave remnants which I want to avoid. Also if it becomes a legal issue, everyone will find out and Hope will get into this mess which I definitely dont want to happen. Just let it go."

Sarah said desperately "you cannot throw you life away."

Hayley said getting up from the bed "who said I am throwing my life away? I will continue with my degree and become a lawyer even if I have to start from the beginning. I have decided to finish it online. That way I will have a flexible schedule and I might not have to start from the beginning. I am looking into how to transfer my credits under these circumstances. I may be able to finish earlier and I will have more time at my hand. More clients."

She saw hesitation on Sarah's face and said "some day I will tell you why I am an escort. I dont hate it but I cannot wait for the day to come when I will stop doing this. Maybe all this mess is a blessing in disguise as in I might be able to do what I have to do earlier. When I will accomplish that I will tell you why I worked as an escort if you are still in my life by that time."

Sarah asked incredulously "why wouldn't I be?"

Hayley said after looking at her face "perhaps I am wrong about you Sarah."

Sarah said "definitely" causing her to smile opening.

She said "okay so lets forget about me. Tell me about yourself."

Sarah said "no. You tell me whom you suspect?"

When she kept quiet Sarah asked "someone I know."

This time she really saw hesitation so she continued "hopefully you dont suspect me" making her laugh and say "no" so she continued "hmm I dont know a lot. There is Marcel, you and Klaus…no" as she saw her flinch at his name and then continued firmly "no, he will not do it. He even asked me yesterday where were you."

Hayley said "then I dont know. Maybe he never thought that his prank will get out of hand. I dont know. I just want to put that behind me."

Sarah opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door and Angela peeked in. She walked in with a smile on her face but Hayley who knew her from inside out, could see the sadness in her eyes. She said "mom this is Sarah. Sarah my mother."

Sarah at once jumped up and then with slight hesitation they both walked to each other and Angela said "it is nice to finally meet you Sarah."

Sarah smiled and said "same here. I am glad that Hayley has decided to give me a chance. Do I have you to thank for?"

Angela's eyes went to Hayley who rolled her eyes and smiled.

Form that day onwards Sarah became a regular visitor to her house and gradually the ice in Hayley's heart started to melt. Sarah noticed that she never asked about their father so she never raised that topic. Sarah became friendly with Hope so quickly that it was hard to believe that they had just met. Hayley noticed Sarah was really nosy to her annoyance but she and Angela had decided that they will never tell Sarah the real reason why Cyrus left them and they all decided to keep the truth about their relationship from Hope too at least for a while. What Hayley and Angela didn't know was that Cyrus was in loop with what has been going on with Sarah and Hayley. She never asked about him and Sarah never told them about him. And soon they were as close as sisters could be.

To his surprise he often missed her which was strange because they were not friends. He sometimes thought of talking to Sarah about it but then decided against it. He didnt want to believe in the rumors that had started a week after her disappearing- the rumors that she was expelled on account of her doing sexual favors in the campus and hoped that she left on her own but the way she left was just too curious. And then he remembered those pictures and wondered did something else happened that he missed. He called her a few times in the first week of her disappearance but when she didnt attend his call he dropped it and deleted her number from his cell feeling annoyed at her and soon she got pushed back into his mind as his life got busy with his studies, trying to find some social life, his summer internship, trying to find ways to patch up Elijah and Cami who were separated but he noticed were extremely unhappy, keeping himself part of life of his nieces and nephew and before he knew it five months went by.

**Five months later**

Cami hugged Klaus and said "I am so sorry for you loss Klaus."

Klaus said"thank you Cami. You too. He was your family too."

He stepped back, looked around the wake arrangement and said "thanks for arranging this."

Cami nodded and said "like you said he was my family too. I know you and he were at odds but he was a good man and loved you all. He loved Anna and Andrew too. They are just devastated."

Klaus noticed her eyes darting in one direction which he followed to Elijah.

He said "why dont you go and talk to him? He is still in shock. I have never seen him lost like this."

Cami squeezed his hand and then walked towards Elijah looking out of the window.

Elijah was staring out of the window feeling alone for the first time in his life. He knew in his heart that everything was about to change. He thought about Kol and Rebekah and realized that he was responsible for them now even though they were adults but he felt he just became his father- the protector of the family. But he wondered _'how would he be able to do it considering he has failed his own marriage?' _Suddenly he felt a soft hand slip into his. He squeezed her hand and said "thank you for doing this Camille."

When she didnt say anything he turned to her and caught him looking at him. She said "we are still married Elijah. He was my father-in-law too."

Elijah said "yes we are" but didnt say anything further. At last he looked away and asked "where are kids?"

Cami said without looking away from his devastated face "with Kol."

Elijah said feeling very self conscious "good. I need to go and do some…" as he slipped his hand out of her grasp but she said "listen, can we talk?"

Elijah said "yes sure. Everything okay?"

Cami stared into his face seeing right through the brave act he was putting on knowing him so well. She said "I was thinking that kids are really upset so maybe you can stay tonight."

Elijah's expressions changed to surprise but he said "yes sure."

And then he walked away not being able to be so close to her and not hold her. Cami looked at him walking away from him wanting to go to him and hug him as she recognized the signs of him on the verge of breaking down. She looked around and caught Klaus looking at them with a sad smile on his face. As their eyes met, he nodded and turned away.

Klaus walked to Rebekah sitting on the sofa, looking into void, and sat next to her. After a few quiet moments he grabbed her hand and said "everything will be okay."

Rebekah turned to him and gave him a sad smile saying "I never thought that I would miss him this much."

Klaus engulfed her in his arms and said "neither did I."

In the day's following Mikael's death Klaus realized that he was wrong in not realizing how much he would miss his father. Saturday afternoon a week after Mikael's death, in was evening when Klaus was returning from Marcel's home after a study session he thought of Anna and Andrew and decided to go and meet Cami and kids so he drove towards her house. He parked the car outside the house, got out and went inside after opening the door using his own key. The moment he entered the living room, he stopped when he saw Elijah sitting on the couch helping Andrew with his homework. He recovered and walked in saying "hey kidos I am here."

As usual Anna ran to him saying excitedly "uncle Nik, daddy is home."

Klaus smiled, catching Elijah's eye he nodded and said in equivalent amount of excitement "that is great. We should celebrate with ice-cream. Where is mommy?"

Anna said "she is in the kitchen. Yes I need ice-cream" She added excitedly.

Klaus laughed, walked to the kitchen carrying her and put her down saying "well congrats in order."

He smiled when Cami said "hush, dont jinx it."

She said to Anna "go tell daddy and Andrew to wash up for dinner" to Klaus's amusement. As she left, Cami looked towards the living room making sure no one was listening and said "Elijah has changed. I know he is upset about Mikael but there is something else too which I cannot put my finger on. Did something else happened too?"

Klaus asked lightly "what do you mean changed? Is he not Elijah?"

She said with slight annoyance "no, he is too quiet. Quieter than usual and I know it is not because of Mikael which is worrying me."

Klaus took the carrot from the plate and said "perhaps he is afraid that you will kick him out again…. ouch. What was that for?" as the wooden spoon hit his hand hard.

He looked at her annoyed face and smiled when she said angrily "if you cannot help then _get out._"

Klaus said "my dear Camille, small steps for both of you" as he left the kitchen grabbing a handful of carrots.

By the time he left for his dorm he was feeling happy that things were getting better between Elijah and Camille.

**_A month later:_**

Soon a month went by. Things were going good. School had started again after the summer break. Cami and Elijah seemed to be happy so that was not a worry for him. It was just six more months to him giving his bar so he was really busy in his studies. One day he went to Magianos for dinner and as he was waiting for the waitress to bring his credit card back, he decided to call Cami. He took out his cell and called her number. He listened to as Cami told him excitedly about her new job opportunity and then said "that is a great oppurtunity. Congrats. What does Elijah think?"

Cami said "he has left it to me. I am thinking of making a pass."

Klaus asked "why?" as he signed the bill the waitress had put in front of him.

Cami said "we jut got back togehter. I just want to take things lightly. He is already so busy. If I get busy too then things might take turn for worse."

Klaus said "hmm. Whatever you think is best for you but I agree. Anyway tell Andrew that I will take him to the ball game this Saturday. By the way Is Elijah there? I need to talk to him about something."

Cami said "he said that he will be late today. Some meeting with a client."

Klaus said "okay no problem. I will call again."

He put the cell in his pocket and got up from the table and walked toward the exit.

As he reached the door, his gaze fell on the mirror at the entrance and he stopped. At first he thought he was mistaken but then he looked closely and his eyes widened with sinking heart as he stared at Elijah sitting with some girl. He turned around and looked in the direction and then his world turned upside down as he recognized who was sitting with her. Hayley! he wondered and the rumors started flashing through his mind. As he watched, Elijah looked around so he stepped back hoping he had not spotted him. He walked out hastily wondering what was going on?

Not knowing someone had spotted her with Elijah, she asked with a smile on her face "so how are things with Cami?"

Elijah said 'good. Actually great. I am just scared that it might screw up again."

Hayley said "no, it will be fine. You both went through a lot and you dealt with it. Coming together during a crisis only makes a relationship stronger."

They both looked towards Raj who came and said "sorry, had to take that call. So what have I missed?"

Hayley said "we were talking about your stakes holders."

Elijah said "hey Raj why don't you tell Hayley why you called her here?"

Raj said after some hesitation "I was thinking of asking you to apply for the attorney in my company."

Before Elijah could say anything she said "what? No. I don't want any favors."

Raj said "it will not be a favor Hayley. I was already thinking that when you will take your bar, I will ask you to apply for the job. Everything will be through proper channel. But I want you to get to know the business in the meantime so I am offering you the internship. I know you are doing your degree online so you have flexible timings. How about you start internship at my office twice a week and then after you have taken your bar, you can apply for job."

Hayley continued to stare at him when Raj said "it will be paid internship if that is what you are wondering."

Hayley said "that is a great offer Raj. Give me some time to think about it. I will get back to you in a day."

That night Hayley laid in her bed thinking of the opportunity Raj had offered her and then she thought _'if she get that internship then that will be an extra source of income and she will be able to pay her student loans quicker and she will have a job too by the time she takes her bar exams. Raj is also offering the job right now. In near future he will be marrying Sumana so she will lose one of her clients. If she gets this internship maybe she wouldnt have to do a lot of clients. Isn't that what she wanted, a secured future so that she can take Hope out of here.' _At last she decided to accept his offer.

While Hayley was thinking of this new opportunity of her life, Klaus was tossing and turning unable to keep the image of Hayley and Elijah so at last he called Elijah.

As the call connected he said casually "where have you disappeared too. I called in the evening. Cami said you were with some client. Busy these days?"

Elijah said "oh yeah Raj. We have been thinking of doing a merger between our businesses. It would be good for business."

Klaus's heart sank as he stared at the opposite wall wondering 'why did Elijah just lie?'

He started when he heard him say "Niklaus… why did you call?"

Klaus said "oh nothing. Just wanted to know how are things at the office."

While Elijah was telling him about the business, his mind was still in shock not ready to accept that Elijah would cheat on Cami or Hayley will break a house intentionally. After putting the phone down he got up in frustration and tried to recall her phone number but couldnt. So at last he fell on the bed and drifted off to sleep building up an anger for her in his heart.

For the next two days, he tried to scratch that image of them laughing and talking out of his mind but couldnt. Two days later as he left Mr. Labonair's class, his cell rang. He smiled seeing Cami's name on the caller Id. After greetings, Cami said "listen can we meet?"

Klaus said "yes. Everything okay?"

Cami said "I will tell you when we meet. How about for coffee."

He said wondering what was going on "sure. where?"

Cami said "I will text you the address."

Klaus said "okay how about 6?"

She said "okay good. See you then" and disconnected.

When he entered the coffee shop at fifteen past six, she was already there. The first thing he noticed on her face was worry so he asked "hey what is it?" as he sat down opposite her.

Cami looked at Klaus and said after slight hesitation "I think Elijah is having an affair."

Hearing those words an image of her with Elijah flashed through his eyes and his fist tightened which he hoped Cami didnt see.

When he didn't say anything she said "I know you don't believe me but he has changed. I told you before remember. Last month we both came to agreement to give this marriage another chance. Things went great for a week and then he had been coming home late."

Klaus said "Cami, maybe it is work or maybe you are reading too much into it. After all you guys were separated for five months."

Cami looked at him thoughtfully and then said "yes, I think you are right. Forget about it. Tell me how is living in hostel like again?"

Klaus said "good. I miss seeing kids but under the circumstances I thought it was best."

Cami held his hand over the table and said "Klaus, you have been great help during this time."

Klaus said "come on Cami, I didn't do anything. I am just glad you guys are back together and addressing your issues."

Cami siad "yes me too. I just hope this is my doubt and he is not having an affair."

Klaus felt a punch to his heart but said "I am sure he is not."

They talked about what else is going on in their lives for the next half and hour. Even though he was worried about Elijah and Cami, he will thoroughly amused when she started asking him about his love life. He knew it was only Cami who could ask him such personal question and with such candor so he told her about the occasional dates he had been having with nothing serious going on. He could see disapproval appearing on her face as he continued to tell her about his semi-dormant love life so in order to avoid a lecture from her he said "I have to go somewhere. I will stop by for dinner the weekend after taking Andrew to the game."

Cami said "sure. He is really excited about that game. Anna has been asking about you."

After Cami left, Klaus sat in his jeep for a long time thinking about what to do about Hayley and Elijah. The more he thought about it and reflected on Cami's fear the more he realized Elijah might have gotten tired of the effort he has to put in to make this marriage work and is taking an easy way very thought that his affair with Hayley might cause the end of his marriage to Cami was really depressing thought and at that instant he realized that until that very moment, he had not really thought that their marriage was over but now listening the fear from Cami's mouth, the inevitable was going to happen. He wished he could talk to her but he didnt have her phone number. He thought '_maybe from the school he can get it or maybe he should ask Sarah for it. She must have it'_ as he recalled that they exchanged their phone numbers during the mock trial.

Next morning, he dressed up and was leaving the hostel building when he saw her walking towards him.

A smiled appeared on his lips as their eyes met. He walked to her and asked "hey what are you doing here?"

Sarah said "I was getting bored and Hayley was busy so decided to come and talk to you."

Klaus heart jumped into his heart. He asked casually "Hayley! are you in touch with her?"

Sarah said "of course. She is my…" she paused as she remembered her promise to Hayley and continued "so what are you thinking of doing?"

Klaus said "coffee."

Sarah smiled and said "sure."

While going to the coffee shop, Sarah said "hey can we make a stop?"

Klaus said "sure."

She said "2121 lincoln avenue."

Then Klaus stopped the jeep, she got out with a brown envelop in her hands and said "I will be back in five minutes" and went inside the building.

He was looking around and when she came back and opened the car door saying "lets go."

After he pulled the car on the road Sarah said "Oh yeah before I forget it you have to come to my birthday, this Saturday. Just some friends. Will have fun, may be watch some movie. My dad's house."

Klaus said "I have a game to go to with my nephew. I might not be able to make it."

Sarah said "oh come on, it will be fun. You can come after the game."

Klaus looked at her pleading face and then nodded with a smile.

He looked at her thinking about whether to get Hayley's number or not but then he lost his nerves and let it go in frustration.

Saturday was a busy day for him with Andrew's ball game in the afternoon and with catching up with Elijah and Cami during which he noticed Elijah did look somewhat aloof and distracted confirming Cami's fears so in the evening when he got out of his jeep and head to Mr. Labonair's house, as usual he was late. He walked to the door and pressed the bell.

Hayley looked around feeling very self conscious. She had not seen him yet but she knew that it was unavoidable. She will have to face him- face him after six months. She realized to her surprise that she was actually looking forward to seeing him and then she saw him coming downstairs. Their eyes met. She tried to look away but couldn't. He walked to her and said "I am so glad you decided to come Hayley. You letting Sarah in your life is a big deal for me."

She said "I realized too late but I did realize then that she is my sister. I cannot break that bond with her."

He asked after slight hesitation "Angela didn't come."

Hayley said apolitically "she was busy."

he smiled and said "I understand, she always was a working bee. I hear that you have a sister."

Hayley smiled at the confirmation of her suspicion that he knew all about them. She said "yes. Hope, she is five well almost six. She is not here either. I thought we would get late."

He said after a slight pause "I wish you had told me what happened. I would have sued the university personally and you should know before this sabbatical I took to teach I was a good lawyer. When Sarah told me your desire not to interfere in the issue I was so mad."

Hayley smiled and said "that is comforting. Sarah said the same thing."

He said "well like father, like daughter."

Seeing that she had started to feel uncomfortable he said "listen, you mingle. I don't want you to feel pressurized into anything. I wanted to tell you that you are welcome in this house at anytime."

She suddenly felt overwhelmed and her throat contracted and nothing came out but she nodded to his joy.

Klaus looked around the room filled with tons of people chattering and laughing. He thought in amusement _'just a couple of friends!' _All of a sudden his eyes stopped at her and Mr. Labonair. Seeing her again flashed that memory of her and Elijah and he walked towards her with the full intention of wanting an explanation when Sarah materialized in front of him saying "you are late" as she took the gift form his hand to his amusement.

And then she grabbed his hand and dragged him to her father. As he approached them, he clearly saw Hayley jump as their eyes met.

She turned to Sarah who said "okay you two break up. Dont dampen the mood. Dad you can entertain Klaus and leave Hayley now."

Hayley looked towards Klaus with a smile and said "hello. Long time" but the smile slipped from her lips when his eyes remained cold and she knew at once that he was one of those who believed in those rumors.

He said coldly "hello. Hello Mr. Labonair" The ice in his voice made a drop in her stomach and she steered her eyes away from him and asked Sarah "powder room?"

Sarah pointed towards one direction and turned to her father after she left saying "have you talked to her?"

Cyrus said "she does not want to. Leave her be. She is just like her mother."

He turned to Klaus who was looking at both of them politely not saying anything and said "so Klaus, how is your internship at Simpsons going?"

Klaus said "good. I cannot wait to take my bar and apply for a job there."

Cyrus said "you will get it" as Sarah walked away from them saying "I will be back."

She knocked at the powder room door and asked through the door "hey open up."

Hayley sighed, looked at her face in the mirror and walked out. She said "you shouldn't have invited me."

Sarah said "dont be an idiot. You are my sister. If I am not going to invite you then you? You are so strong and I have never seen you intimidated by anyone. I think he was just surprised to see you" confirming her suspicion that Sarah has noticed his behavior too.

Hayley said "of course he was. He must be thinking what an escort is doing at your party?"

Sarah said "oh come on. He is not a prude. Come. Lets drink something."

During the party, she kept on having this feeling that someone was looking at her but when she would look around no one was looking at her. She spotted him a couple of time talking to Sarah and others, their eyes met a handful of times across the room but he never made an effort to talk to her causing her heart to ache as she recalled how much fun they had working on that mock trial and how he had defended her against Tyler and his friends. She shook her head and continued to have fun ignoring the feeling that someone was watching her.

By the time it was time for her to leave, she was feeling very relaxed after a very hard and tiring week. She felt at peace having making some progress with Cyrus. So when she was leaving, when he took a step towards her and showed the inclination of hugging her, she let him not knowing that Klaus was watching this exchange curiously.

When Cyrus whispered "thank you Hayley."

She choked but said "for what?"

Cyrus said "for forgiving me. For not telling Sarah what really happened."

Klaus who was not listening to a word Johnson was saying wondered what was going on but then he couldnt help and listen as she said "well I gathered that you dont want to tell her what really happened because you didnt want to hurt her so how could I hurt my own sister. I guess like father like daughter."

It took all his will power not to turn and look at them but continued to listen as Cyrus said "no, you are more like your mother then me Hayley. You are as strong as Angela. Please dont let her find out why I left you and Angela because that will just break her."

Hayley said with a smile "I know. I will not tell her. I am sorry for you loss. Mom talks very high about Emily."

Cyrus smiled and said "your mom is a wonderful person. I hope she forgives me too."

Hayley fought the urge to tell him to contact her and said "I am hopeful. I have to go now. Hope and I are going to theme park early morning."

Cyrus said "have fun."

Hayley left the house whereas Klaus stood there not listening to a word Johnson had said, wondering how could he be so wrong about Cyrus and Hayley. All their interactions, her interactions with Sarah, him often wondering why was she cold towards Sarah in combination of this conversation started to make sense. Hayley was Cyrus daughter and Sarah half sister apparently. He wondered 'if Cyrus is her father then he would know what she does and so would Sarah" and then he remembered the building where he had dropped Sarah a few days ago. For some reason he knew that it was the place where Hayley worked.

Later that night while Klaus was planning to visit her next day to tell her not to meet Elijah, Hayley was snuggled close to Angela in her bed and was telling her about her conversation with Cyrus while Angela listened to it with a smile on her lips. When Hayley asked her as she was leaving her room "if he show inclination of meeting you, will you give him a chance?"she smiled at the soft smile on her mother's face and said "I love you mom" and left her room quietly.

Next afternoon when he entered into the lavish foyer he saw the name "Sunset" at the back of the front desk and his blood started boiling. He stood there staring at it for a minute and then walked to the front desk and said "hi"

Sophie looked up and smiled and said "how can I help you?"

Klaus took a deep breath before he could formulate words and then said "I would like see Ms Marshall."

Sophie said "do you want to hire her for her services?"

Klaus felt as if someone has insulted him so he said "no, it is something personal. I am her classmate form Harvard. Just want to meet her."

Sophie said "oh okay. What is your name?"

She picked up the phone and dialed Hayley's cell.

Hayley was doing her assignment when her cell rang. She picked it up and said "Sophie I dont have time. I have to finish this stupid assignment. With Hope and that theme park I didnt get time."

She sat up in confusion as she heard Sophie say "there is some Klaus Mikaelson to see you."

She said "tell him I cannot see him" as she recalled his behavior at the party.

Sophie's expression changed to confusion but she said "she cannot …" as she was turning the phone off but Klaus cut her off with a smile on his face and anger in his heart "tell her that If she does not wish to see me I will be coming here again and again until she does."

Sophie stared at him in surprise and was about to say something when Hayley said "I heard. I will be right down. Settle him in conference room."

Klaus was looking around at the elegant decor when she entered the room. He looked towards her dressed in a knee length skirt but with a full sleeves shirt. She asked "what are you doing here and how did you know where to find me?"

When he continued to stare her she knew something was wrong and her heart sank. He took a couple of steps towards her and said "you will not meet Elijah again."

She felt as if someone threw cold water on her.

She said "Elijah is my friend… "

but he cut her off by saying a bit aggressively "I dont care what sort of relationship you have with him but you will not meet him again."

She stared into his eyes and then said angrily "if he is not happy with what I do then he wouldnt meet me. It is not like we…." but he cut her off again by saying "How can you be okay with breaking a house? He has a wife and two kids. You need to stop seeing him."

Hayley continued to glare at him angrily and then the words were out of her mouth "what will you do to make sure of that"?"

Where Klaus was confused about what she had said, she was surprised at what she was going to say. He asked in confusion "what do you mean?"

Hayley said "take his spot."

Klaus feeling of confusion changed to anger and annoyance and he said "Are you crazy? never."

Hayley said angrily "then dont interfere in my job" and started toward the door when he grabbed her arm and hissed "how dare you? I cannot believe you are the same innocent girl…"

Hayley said "well you knew I was an escort so dont pretend that you thought that I was ever innocent. If you dont have anything else to say then let me go and leave."

Klaus said "Hayley don't do this to him. If you have a little respect then dont…"

Hayley said still annoyed at him "my services earn me good money so why shouldnt I? If you can give me that money then fine otherwise dont ever come and tell me what to do and not."

Klaus stared into her eyes and then said "okay fine."

Hayley stared at him in shock and said "what?!"

Klaus said "fine. I am hiring you. What do I have to do?"

Hayley recovered and said racing her mind "every Saturday 7 pm any place you choose."

Klaus looked around and said "you don't entertain your clients here."

Hayley looked at him and then said "well you were my classmate so maybe I can bend some rules if you dont want to be seen with me in public."

When Klaus continued to stare at her she said "I will see you on Saturday. I charge 2000 per evening. You can pay that at the front on the day you come" and left him standing there shocked at how different she was from the school.

Hayley let go of her tears as soon as she reached her room. A few minutes later the door opened and Sophie came in. She asked her "what happened? Dont tell me your class fellow hired you."

Hayley wiped her tears and said "yes. we will be meeting her next Saturday."

Sophie said "he seemed really angry when he was leaving. I offered him the pamphlet about our services but he was really angry and said he didn't need it."

Hayley said "that is fine. I will tell him. Anyway Sarah is coming in an hour. We are going out. Do you want to go?"

Sophie said "no I have an assignment to finish. After my shift at the front desk I will be doing that."

Klaus walked out in anger cursing himself for what he had done but then he thought _'maybe this will save Elijah and Camille's marriage_' and headed towards his dorm regretting ever knowing Hayley Marshall.


	7. Chapter 7 Client

_**A/N: Thank you for wonderful comments. td: Hayley's mom supports Hayley and Hope but not her education. They all live together in the house connected to the building where they do business. The reason why she does not support her education, you will find out in this chapter. Just internship will not get her why she is working as an escort. Your other question about her doubting Klaus is being handled in this chapter too. guest who are wondering why has Hayley not fought for her rights, some people are not confrontational. I myself is not one of those and may be that is why my characters are not too confrontational and on what ground should she should sue the university. She does not have any proof whereas the dean had the recording which her voice on it. This chapter is a bit longer because of some backstory of why Hayley is doing all of this.**_

_**I am not really happy with this chapter. I cannot put my finger on but i hope you like it.**_

_**Synopsis: Hayley arranges a dinner party at her house. Hayley starts her internship at Raj Malhotra's office. Hayley finds out KLaus's relationship with Hope. Klaus is starting to have second thoughts about these appointment with Hayley.**_

* * *

During the dinner, Sarah noticed her distracted, she asked "what is it?"

She startled and asked "what?"

Sarah said "you are lost somewhere. What is it? Are you still thinking about Klaus's yesterday's behavior"

Hayley said still surprised at what she had done - hire Klaus as her client- "I… I thought he was different."

Sarah said "I don't know what you mean but now that I have known him for the past six months and he is not that kind of guy."

At the look on her face she continued "and I absolutely dont believe that he was the one who got you expelled. But if you have doubts you should talk to him _or I can talk to him_."

Hayley said hastily "no. I honestly dont know who did it. What is done is done. I have moved on."

Later that night when she laid in the bed she wondered _'should she confront him? Should she give him the satisfaction that his prank changed her life? Should she make him pay?' _ and then she smiled as she realized that unintentionally she is making him pay. He hates her job so let him suffer. She turned to her side and closed her eyes. Soon she drifted off to sleep thinking about random stuff.

While Hayley was thinking about what she had done, Klaus was too in shock wondering 'how could Elijah hire her?' he cursed himself for getting involved with an escort thinking 'never in his wildest dreams he had imagined her as Elijah's escort.'

'_Then what were you thinking?'_ Someone asked him. He said to himself "his date."

He smirked and said to himself "how dumb can you be? She is an escort. There was a high chance that he was her client. How long are you going to give her benefit of doubt?"

Next day when she woke up Klaus was at the back of her mind and she was looking forward to the day ahead of her. Just like her Klaus also put Hayley behind his mind and got lost in his life.

Week went in a frenzy for both of them with their school work, her clients, his social life, her spending time with Sarah, Angela and Hope, him spending time with Elijah and Cami and noticing their interaction making his resolve to save their marriage more strong and before they both knew it, it was Saturday. She woke up feeling relaxed and then cursed herself as her reminder set for the appointment on her cell alerted her. She changed her clothes and went down to the kitchen. After breakfast Hayley said "mom, I have a client coming in the evening. He is my classmate from Harvard. Klaus Mikaelson and we will be dining in."

Angela asked in surprise "your classmate Hayley?!"

Hayley said casually even though her heart was racing "yes. He was just not comfortable going anywhere so I said we can meet here."

Angela looked at her face for a moment without saying anything but then said "alright. I will get the arrangement done.

Hayley thought for a moment and then said "and I have invited Sarah for dinner tomorrow."

Angela said "good. You know she is always welcome" as she put the butter in the fridge. She turned towards Hayley when she heard her say "mom…"

At her questioning glance she said "I invited him too."

Hayley saw colors on her face but then she said "good. He is your father. You need to be in each other lives."

Hayley walked to her, hugged her saying "thank you. I knew you would understand."

She ran to her room and took out her cell and typed "it is done. She didnt say anything as expected."

**_Flash back_**

**_Three days ago: _**

_Sarah said "they are both acting so immaturely. I know he wants to meet her but not doing anything about it. I dont know why. Can it be embarrassment?"_

_Hayley stared at Sarah knowing well why he was not going to her but said "may be. What can we do."_

_Sarah laid on the bed staring at the ceiling and then said "hey how about we fix them up."_

_As she sat up excitedly. _

_Hayley said laughing "are you crazy? No. we are not kids."_

_Sarah said now totally onboard with her own plan "if you wouldn't do it. I will do it but I want you to be partner in crime with me."_

_Hayley looked towards her for a moment and then nodded as she recalled Angela's soft smile when she had asked her if she would let him in her life._

**_end flashback. _**

Hayley was busy with her case study from her online course and lost track of time. She looked at her cell when it gave an alert. She jumped up as she saw it was 6 pm and dashed to the bathroom. During the shower she again started to wonder _should she ask him or not but by the time she came out and was drying her hair, she had decided to observe his behavior before confronting him._ In thirty minutes she was standing in front of the mirror fixing her makeup and smoothing her champagne color sleeveless knee length dress. She hastily put on her sandals and putting on her pearl studs, fluffed her hair and practically ran out. As she reached the formal living room, she took a deep breath suddenly feeling very self conscious. She opened the door, seeing the room was empty so she took a sigh of relief thinking he might not even show up. She took a deep breath, scanned the drinks and the appetizers on the table as she picked up a magazine and started going through minutes passed by and he didnt came. She got sure that he will not come so she got up to go to her room when the door opened.

He was really surprised to realize that he had forgotten more or less about this appointment during the week but the moment he had gotten up in the morning, he remembered it. By the time evening approached he was quite certain that he wouldn't go then he suddenly thought what if she continues to meet Elijah if he doesn't meet her. He wondered _'why is he getting annoyed with her? It is not all her fault. Elijah is equal participant in this.'_ At last after a lot of conflicting thoughts he decided to go. He changed into a semi-formal pant shirt. He made a stop at the bank before heading towards "Sunset." During the drive he told himself to calm down and handle this situation maturely, so by the time he reached Sunset he was relatively feeling in control of his mood. He told himself "worse comes to worse it is just an evening out with a girl, a girl whom her had a soft corner for when they were studying together. Don't get too personal with her." as he parked the car.

He looked at his wrist watch as he got out of his car and realized that he was already half an hour late. As he walked into the foyer, a young girl at the reception said with a smile "welcome to Sunset, how can I help you?"

Klaus said with slight hesitation "I am here to meet Ms Marshall."

She said "and you are?"

Klaus said "Klaus Mikaelson."

She said "Ms Marshall is expecting you. You need to do some paperwork."

she handed him the paperwork. Klaus said "I would like to pay in cash."

If she was surprised by that she didn't show any signs. In fact she smiled and took the envelop from his hand.

After putting it in the drawer she said "She is in the living room. Let me take you there."

Two minutes later, he walked into a lavishly set big room. He looked towards her and his heart jumped as he saw her all dressed up. From the distance he could see surprise on her face and he smirked as he realized that she didnt expect him to come.

She said "thank you Daniella."

Klaus steered his eyes from her softly touched up face, champagne color dress that was enhancing her eye-color and the skin tone, sandals with some effort and looked around, remembering his resolve he said "this is nice."

Hayley said with a smile "thank you."

He looked towards her and was going to say something when she said "I see you are still not punctual"

He smiled as he recalled the first time she had commented on his tardiness. He walked to the sofa and sat down.

Hayley started feeling nervous but then she chided herself and walked to sit on the sofa next to the one he was sitting on. She leaned forward and passed him the pamphlet saying "Sophie said that you didn't take one. I want you to know what kind of services are provided here. We know to cover our basis."

All his good mood flew out of window as he started towards her impassive attitude as if they didnt even know each other. He picked up the pamphlet as she poured drink for him and her.

As his eyes went through the pamphlet he looked at her with surprise and couldn't help but ask "this is all you do?"

Hayley smirked and said "yes we are very well trained to cope in any environment except for illegal stuff and providing sexual favors."

He looked so stunned that she couldn't help but smile and said "people like you are because of whom this profession will never be considered respectable. Anyway what do you want to do?"

Klaus recovered and asked "what do you mean?"

Hayley said "normally my clients take me out on dinner or some party where we mingle and talk."

He said "first of all can we not refer to me as your client. We knew each other. Client seems too cold."

Hayley said "that is the purpose of using the word, to not get emotionally attached to the clients."

She clearly saw him getting uncomfortable so she said "so, what do you want to do?"

Klaus said "this is my first time so I have no idea."

Hayley said with a smile "I hope you don't entertain your dates like that" entering into his personal life which he really didnt want so he said a bit angered "well you will never know about it" immediately regretting his outburst.

She smiled and passed him the drinks saying "Hopefully not" taking him by surprise.

She sat back and asked "what do you think about that Darrel Branson trial going on?"

Klaus sighed and then after a moment of hesitation he said "fascinating. I don't believe that they didn't notice that he was up to something. Someone from his family should have noticed that."

Hayley said "they don't become serial killers by being unintelligent. He survived 10 years doing that."

Before he knew it she had sucked him into a conversation moving from one topic to another during which someone brought in dinner and appetizers which they enjoyed in that casual setup while continuing their discussion.

She said with a smile "you know you will be a great attorney."

Feeling a little self-conscious her compliment so to distract himself he looked at the time and realized that he had been for three hours. He got up saying "I think I should be leaving. It is late."

Hayley said "as you wish but your time is till 12 if you want it to."

Klaus said feeling a bit weird that he suddenly didnt feel like the evening to end. "no. I should be going."

As she walked with him to the door of the hall, he said "Thanks. You are a great conversationist. I have to admit that I had a good time."

Hayley said smiling making his stomach muscles tightening "good. That is the purpose." She hesitated for a second before saying "I will see you next week. Same time?"

Klaus said "Hayley I dont think that we should make it a standing date."

She said "first of all it is not a date and secondly Klaus, I get generously paid for what I provide and if you are not going to hire me then I have to go to someone else and that someone can be anyone."

Klaus stared at her not believing what she was saying "You are blackmailing me!"

Hayley smiled at his ability to jump to conclusions but said "never. I am just telling you what can happen? It is up to you, whatever you _assume_."

Overcome by anger, he felt like saying something about Elijah but then he remembered how worried Cami was about Elijah having an affair so he nodded and left leaving a smile on Hayley's face.

Later that night as she laid in her bed reflecting on her evening with Klaus, she wondered 'is Sarah right? From his attitude it does not seem that he was involved in her expulsion." She cleared her mind from Klaus and drifted off to sleep thinking about the the dinner with her father for the first time in ten years, feeling a bit nervous.

While driving home he was really annoyed at Hayley for manipulating him into another evening with him but then he calmed himself down and started to reflect on the evening he just had. He realized that he actually had a good time. He wondered _why has he always had this soft corner towards her?_ He continued to think about her even after the laid down in the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Next day throughout the day Hayley could see Angela was really nervous and she felt strange seeing her act like a teenager so she just acted normal as if it were any other dinner. It was really amusing to her to see that what she was trying to do to make Angela relax, she was doing the same thing to her. Around afternoon, they both sat down and discussed whether they should tell Hope about Cyrus's relationship to Hayley but at last came to this decision that they need to talk to Cyrus about it first considering Hope thinks that Hayley and she share the same father.

Around 6 when at last they arrived, she saw to her amusement that Angela was totally composed. The look Cyrus and Angela shared didnt go unnoticed by Sarah and Hayley and they knew that it will work out. To her and Angela's relief Cyrus and Hope hit it off at once. By the time Angela asked them to the dinner table Hayley could feel the wall crumbling down between her father and her which was a great achievement for both of them.

Dinner was a nice affair with Sarah and Hayley mainly dominating the conversation but to their relief they were responding. She and Sarah rolled eyes as they observed their parents acting like perfect guests around each other. At last after dinner Hayley said "I will put Hope to bed."

Sarah said "oh I want to do it today. Right Hope?"

Hope said excitedly "yes."

Sarah got up and followed her whereas Angela and Cyrus stayed behind.

As soon as the door closed she said "you do know that we are being set up."

Cyrus laughed making her heart skip a beat and said "yes I know."

Angela said "you look good."

Cyrus said "you too."

Angela said "I am sorry for Emily. I should have contacted you earlier but I lost my nerves."

Cyrus said "me too. And thank you. She was really sick in the last days and …. talked about you a lot. She felt really guilty for what she did but it was all for Sarah."

Angela said looking towards the door "maybe we shouldn't be talking about it. I don't want Sarah to listen to it."

Cyrus said "I guess you are right."

He looked around and said "this is a great set up you have here."

He looked towards her when she didn't say anything and caught her looking at him.

He said "Angela I…" but she said cutting him off "Cyrus if there is anyone in this world you understands what you did I do. I will not lie to to. I was angry at you in the start but then somewhere along the line I forgave you. I just didnt know that until Sarah walked into our lives."

He said "thank you. I must say you have done a great job with Hayley and Hope."

Angela said smiling "thanks. You didnt do bad with Sarah either."

She got up to pour some drinks for them. Looked at him, knowing him too well said "I met Mikael seven years ago."

Cyrus looked at her wondering why and what was she telling him but she continued "We didn't hit it off in the beginning but then we started to meet more often and I realized that I was falling for the guy. He was the first person, I opened my heart to after you. So I got scared and didn't tell him about what I do. We had been together for three months and one night one thing led to another and you know…" she looked towards him, smiled as she handed him the glass of wine.

Cyrus took the glass form her hand but didnt say anything. She continued "things were really good with him. I finally introduced him to Hayley. He was good to Hayley so at last I decided to tell him about my profession. I didnt think it was a big deal because we are clean but boy how wrong was I! He got pretty upset and left and never came back in my life. A month after he left I found I was pregnant."

Cyrus sat up saying "Hope."

Angela nodded and said "yes. I never called Mikael and he never contacted me again as if he disappeared from our lives so I closed that chapter of my life."

He looked at her and said "well if he did that then he didnt deserve you. Thanks for telling me all this."

Angela said "I just want you to know what you are getting into. It is all very complicated right now. Hope does not know about her father. She thinks hers and Hayley's father is same. A few months back she started asking questions about why was her father not in our lives so we told her that he was on a job he cannot visit us."

Cyrus smiled and said "that is perfect. You know I love girls" bringing a smile to Angela's lips.

After a few moment of quiet, Angela said "ask me."

Cyrus laughed and said "you always knew me too well."

Angela said with a smile "yes I did."

Cyrus said "don't take this the wrong way. I admire what you have done with Hayley but I have to know why is she doing this?"

Angela smiled asking "you think I asked her to do it?"

Cyrus said "I dont know. "

Angela said "I was working as a secretary in a firm when a friend approached me with the idea. i was skeptical about it at first but then I observed it closely as she worked as an escort and to my surprise I liked it. It was all clear with good intentions. There are so many men who want a company in an intellectual or fun environment without getting sexually involved. So I jumped in it putting in my savings. Two years later, she sold the business to me because of some personal problems. When I took over the business Hayley was seventeen years old - a teenager. I didnt know that she was having a hard time in school because of this. Somehow someone found out what our business was and she became a target of bully."

She noticed Cyrus expression hardening which warmed up her heart but she continued "I dont know how she handled at school but at home, she and I were at odd for quiet a long time. There were endless arguments about her wanting out ending up with her storming out of the room threatening that she will move out once she is eighteen and me staying up all night wondering what should I do? Should I sell the business but by then it was doing good financially and was stable to support her. A few months later I got pregnant with Hope. Now I definitely couldn't leave the business. She dotted that baby since the moment she saw her and I relaxed a bit that maybe she will stay because of Hope. I started noticing that she was really protective of Hope. Mikael leaving me because of my profession didnt leave a good impact on her and she became more determined about leaving this life but I was sure that she wouldn't leave Hope. And then she got admission in Harvard. She was really happy because no one knew about her there. But that was short-lived. The information about our business leaked from the admission department. By then she had become really confident and could handle anything but she had also became too overprotective of Hope. One day she had a bad day at the university. It was in her first year and we had a huge argument over it in which she said she wants to take Hope with her because she didn't want her to go through what she went through. I was so taken aback by that, not to mention how tired of that repetitive argument so I told her she could only do so if she finds a job and become financially stable. I still remember the look she gave me and stormed out without saying anything."

She sipped her drink and continued "she was angry with me at the beginning but things calmed down and it was a peaceful few months but then one day she came to me.

**_flashback_**

_She turned around while making dinner as she heard Hayley say "mom I need to talk to you about something."_

_She sighed and said "Hayley, if it is about Sunset then not right now honey. I am really tired."_

_Hayley asked "if I pass this test of yours it you will let me take her?"_

_She turned to her and asked "what test?" confused. _

_She felt a drop in her stomach when she heard Hayley say "If I become financially stable then you will let me take Hope away from here?"_

_Angela put the ladle down and turned to her. Seeing the determination on her face she said "financially stable means that you are loan free. I am not going to pay for your university anymore."_

_Shock appeared on Hayley's face giving her hope that she might back out but then Hayley said "fine. I am okay with it."_

_Angela asked "Hayley why are you so desperate to take her away from here?"_

_Hayley walked to her and said "do you know what happened yesterday mom? I was with Brain and Sheila dining out and do you know what he said to me during our dinner."_

_Angela looked at her questioningly "he said and I quote 'hey Hayley. You should be really expert in bed considering what your family business is.'"_

_Angela asked her furious "what?"_

_Hayley said "I am twenty one years old and I was so taken back by that sentence. I can handle him and I did. Trust me I did. I hope he never dare say anything like that to anyone but I don't want Hope to go through this type of bullying. I don't care whether she can handle it or not but I don't want her to go through all this I went through. Now you remember your promise. If I get a job and is loans free you will let me take her."_

_Angela looked at her broken face and then said "but Hayley my business will always be associated to her."_

_Hayley said "yes, but that will not be part of her every day life. I will be her provider and everything will track back to me and not to this business."_

_Angela said "how will that work out? I am not going to abandon her or you."_

_Hayley said "who is asking you to abandon her mom? I just want her to live with me, wherever I live. Where ever I get the job. If it happens to be in this city, she will live with me in an apartment. We will visit you, you can visit us but living in this life every day can cause emotional trauma that you cannot even comprehend. World is really cruel."_

_Angel sighed and at last said "okay but you are not going to do anything illegal to do all this."_

_Hayley smiled but she could see that the smile didn't reach her eyes and said "of course mom."_

**_end flashback _**

Angela continued "to my surprise and a little dismay she took the challenge. She got a students loan and started working as an escort to my business. She was over 21 and could do anything. Ever since that day, she has been working hard to pay off her student loans so that she can stand on her feet and take Hope away from here. I can help her out with her loan but I want her to learn that raising a child is not an easy job and maybe because I want her to fail. Call me selfish, I just cannot live without my daughters. But I also want to prepare herself for what is coming. She has to take the responsibility and while doing it rightly. I have spend last eight years in establishing this business Cyrus and I am good at it. I want Hope to grow up and respect what we do. I want Hayley to respect what I am trying to do but I understand that in her formative years she will have some problems and that is why I am somewhat okay with Hayley's suggestions. It was not easy to see her all broken up and suffering during her teenagers which luckily was only two years during this business. Trying to make a difference and ever since she has become an escort she has learnt what we are trying to do. In the beginning I thought she would fail but she proved me wrong. She is very stubborn you will notice. You should have seen her after she was expelled; how she picked up her life and started again."

She noticed him suddenly getting uncomfortable so she said "it was not your fault. You think I didn't tell her she should follow and find out who did it but she didnt want to because of her ego, Hope and took it as another challenge in her life so I respected her decision just like you and Sarah did. Anyway tell me about your life."

Cyrus smiled and said "well. Lets see. Nothing major happened except for two years ago I decided to take a sabbatical from my practice and took up teaching. I am liking it so far. Who know if I will go back or not."

He paused for a moment and then said "Emily and I were mainly happy but I was never able to get you and Hayley out of my mind and I think Emily sensed it and that was just adding to her guilt. We never told Sarah about the truth because she would have gotten hurt. She acts all brave and all but she is very sensitive."

Angela asked "you never had any more kids."

Cyrus shook his head saying "no, she couldn't have any kids with her injuries. With passage of time she got totally bedridden. She had hard past few years."

While Cyrus and Angela were crumbling the walls between them, Sarah and Hayley were congratulating themselves for successfully planning all of this not knowing that their parents knew about their game.

Before leaving Cyrus held Angela's hand impulsively and felt glad that she didnt jerk it away. He said "I want you and Hayley back into my life but I will give you time and space to decide when."

Angela said "thank you. Just be there for Hayley."

Cyrus said "and Hope."

Angela said smiling "yes."

After they left, she walked to Hayley and said "that was nice."

Hayley said "hmm so."

Angela said "lets see" as she picked up the wine glasses and went to the kitchen leaving a happy smile on her face.

Sunday afternoon while Hayley was having dinner with her father and sister, Klaus was studying when his cell rang. He picked it up and said "Cami?"

Cami said "busy?"

Klaus said writing down the notes on the paper "yes but I can spare a few minutes for you."

Cami said "I was planning something romantic with Elijah…"

Klaus cut there off by saying "hey hey I dont want to listen to your and his sex life."

Cami laughed and said "any way I thought I should do something to reignite the.…"

Klaus cut her off again by saying "just tell me, you need me for babysitting."

When she laughed he asked with amusement "when?"

Cami said "this Saturday."

He said "sure" and put the cell down.

Hayley started working in Raj's company on Monday, twice a week. She immediately started having a great time working there. The company was really friendly and her mentor Jessica, was really good. She met Elijah once and from their conversation she gathered that he and Cami were doing great which was a great news to her considering what Klaus had implied about her breaking up their marriage. Later at nights she would do her school work and sometimes would wonder about Klaus and her appointment and wonder "should she clear him about her and Elijah" but then she would say to herself "I tried to tell him. If he does not want to listen then what can I do?" Often she would feel light hearted at the irony of their situation - that he was doing something which he didnt want to but for a reason which was not even there

Sarah visits reduced but she called regularly. She was getting really busy with her school work seeing that she didn't have that of a flexible routine as Hayley had with doing her degree online. She started to get occasional call from Cyrus too to her hearts content. Before she knew it week went by and her next appointment with Klaus came.

Saturday afternoon he picked up his book and headed out thinking that the might be able to finish this while babysitting when he suddenly remembered his appointment with Hayley and he groaned but then after some he took out his cell, dialed her number and said as soon as the call connected "sorry I am calling a bit early."

Hayley said "it is fine" wondering why would he be calling her personal number. He said "I was thinking of going out today. Is that okay with you?"

He could sense surprise in her tone when she asked "sure. What type of place are we going?"

Klaus felt confused and asked "what do you mean? Nothing illegal if that is what you are asking."

He got a surprise when she said laughing "no, I meant how should I dress up? Formal or informal."

Klaus said "oh informal. Definitely informal."

Hayley took out a shirt and said "okay. Now you have got me curious. What time are you coming?"

Klaus said "half an hour."

Hayley said "sure. I will be out. We can handle the formalities in the car." and put the cell down.

Thirty minutes later when she walked towards his car he noticed that she looked beautiful even in her casual look which was totally different from the one he was used to watching in the campus. As he started the car, he handed her the envelop feeling really really uncomfortable but to her relief she just put it in her handbag saying "thanks".

Hayley looked at him and asked "so not to sound like a broken record or suspect your intentions but where are we going?"

Klaus said "I have to babysit my niece and nephew."

Hayley asked surprised "Elijah's kids?"

Klaus gave her a curious look but nodded.

When she looked apprehensive, he asked "is there a problem?"

Hayley said wondering if it is a good idea or not "no. You are paying me for one evening out. I am obliged to accompany you anywhere … short of doing anything illegal or sexual favors."

Klaus stared at at her and then before he could stop himself he said it "I can never understand if you never did anything illegal, why would you take all that nonsense from everyone?"

Hayley continued to look at him but didnt say anything.

He took the hint and kept driving quietly. Half an hour later he parked the car outside a big house. As he got out he turned to her and said "Elijah does not need to know that I am using your services."

Hayley controlled her sudden burst of anger and said "sure. What are you going to say?"

Klaus said "We were classmates so lets stick to that."

The moment they entered the big house, a smile broke on her face as a young girl came running to them and jumped at Klaus.

Klaus laughed picking up Anna and said "Anna, you will break my ribs someday" making her giggle and then she spotted Hayley and shied into Klaus's shoulder.

Elijah was coming downstairs when he saw Hayley standing near Klaus. He walked to her with a smile on her face and said "Hayley, what are you doing here?"

Hayley smiled and said "guess what? Klaus and I met after a long time today at the coffee shop so just decided to catch up."

Klaus glanced between them at the casual way she was talking to him and felt really irked and then he noticed Cami walking towards them. He said "Hayley, Cami, Elijah's wife. Cami, Elijah Hayley used to be in my class last semester."

Elijah said "yes I know" after a few seconds.

He looked towards Hayley who was saying to Cami "hello. oh god this is a beautiful color you are wearing."

Cami smiled and said "oh thanks."

Cami tuned to Klaus and said "they have been had their dinner. You just need to make sure they are in bed in time and Klaus dont indulge them."

Hayley tucked a smile under her lips as she saw Klaus rolling his eyes saying "yes sure."

After Elijah and Cami left, Klaus turned to her and said "you never told me that Elijah knew about your and my connection."

Hayley said looking around at the elegant decor "we dont have a connection Klaus. We were class fellows and when companions talk to their clients things come out. Your name was mentioned once."

She stopped as her gaze fell on a picture. Her heart jumped into her throat and she darted to it. She picked it up and then looked back at Klaus asking "who is he?"

Klaus stared at the picture of his father with Anna and Andrew and said "my father and Elijah kids."

Hayley thought she didnt hear it right. She asked "your what?" not knowing that her voice had reduced to a whisper.

Klaus said "my father. Andrew come. We are going to start the movie."

Hayley stared at Klaus with racing heart and her mind went six years back.

_Fl_**_ashback_**

_Angela said "Hayley sweetie come, meet Mikael."_

_She walked to her mother and said "hello."_

_Mikael said "it is great to finally meet you. Angela told me great things about you."_

_Hayley said "mom just like to exaggerate. _

_Mikale asked "so what are you doing?"_

_Hayley said "college."_

_Mikael asked "what are you interested in doing afterwards."_

_Hayley said "law- Harvard. It is my dream to go into that."_

_Mikael said "oh my son wants to go to Harvard too."_

_Hayley said excitedly "really! that is interesting. Is he in college too?"_

_Mikael said "yes he is is. Nik…." when his cell rang and he said "excuse me."_

_Hayley continued to look at him and saw his expressions changing. he put the cell down and said "I have to go Angela. I will call soon. Rebekah's school called. I have to go."_

_Angela said "oh. I hope she is okay. You go."_

_Hayley looked at Mikael walking out of the room, feeling that twinge in her heart which she always felt whenever she sees someone's dad trying to bail him or her out. _

**_end flashback. _**

Klaus noticed that she was really quiet during the rest of the evening as they watched the movie.

Hayley was still shocked wondering _'how is it possible? Is Hope really his half-sister?'_ She startled out of her thoughts when a body leaning on her. She looked to her right and saw Anna drooping over her shoulder. He gaze went to Klaus sitting on the other sofa watching movie apparently but she could tell that he was not really watching it. She shifted a bit and let her totally lie down in her lap.

Klaus turned towards her as he saw a motion from the corner of his eyes and saw Anna sleeping on Hayley. He said getting uncomfortable "I will take her to her room."

At the same time, Anna said in the sleepy voice "no I want to watch" making Hayley smile as it reminded her of Hope when she would be half asleep while watching cartoons.

Klaus smiled and said "Anna love, you are sleeping."

He bend to pick her when his eyes met Hayley's as she said "she is fine. Let her be." If it were not for her very speaking eyes, he would never have guessed that she was feeling uncomfortable by their distance so he stepped back and settled down to watch the movie.

After twenty minutes when the movie ended, Klaus picked up Anna from her lap sending a chill through there body. He take her to her room while saying to Andrew "Andrew brush your teeth and get into bed. Five minutes tops. I am coming to check you in."

As he put Anna to bed Hayley stood there at the doorframe looking at him. He turned the lamp on, closed the door and came out. He walked to Andrew's room and peek inside his room and smiled as he saw him in the bed. He turned around and caught her looking at him. He said "lets go to the kitchen."

He took out some soft drinks from the fridge, passed them to her saying "sorry. kids home. I try not to drink when I am baby-sitting kids."

She said "that is fine" as she took the glass from him. Their fingers touched sending a chill through both of their bodies but both didnt show any sign of it on their faces.

He looked into the fridge again and after looking around took out the beef roast and then the bread and started assembling the sandwiches to her surprise but she let him as there were more important things going on in her mind- the top being Hope was Klaus's half sister.

Hayley asked after a few moments "so who else is in your family?"

He looked at her in surprise wondering what is she talking about but said "we are three brothers and a sister."

She carefully asked "And you parents?"

She didn't know that she was holding her breath until she exhaled as Klaus said "my mother passed away 9 years ago and my father passed away last month"

Hayley couldn't help but ask "what?"

Klaus taken back by her reaction said "I thought you knew everything about your clients."

Hayley came out of her shocked state at his taunt and snapped "no, he never mentioned that detail."

Klaus said "well. Elijah can be really private if he wants to."

Hayley said "I am sorry for your loss." ignoring his assumption.

Klaus said "thank you. I am sorry they are late."

Hayley controlled her emotions and said "that is fine. I got to watch Lion king again."

Klaus couldn't help but ask "Again?"

Hayley said "yes. I know someone who loves to watch disney."

He stared at the smile that appeared on her face at the mention of that someone and wondered "her daughter perhaps" and he got a kick wondering does she have daughter but he had no intention of finding out anything personal about her so he didn't ask.

Angela was reading a book when she heard a knock at her door. She said "come in Hayley."

Hayley walked to her and snuggled under the duvet wrapping her arms around her. Angela sighed hoping that nothing new happened in her life and asked "what is it? how was your evening with… what is his name?"

Hayley whispered "Klaus."

Angela said "hmmm. How was it?"

Hayley said hesitantly "mom…"

Angela at once sat up and asked with racing heart "did he do anything inappropriate?"

Hayley shook her head saying "no mom it is not that."

Angela grabbed her hand and said "tell me what is it. My heart is sinking."

She paused for a second and then asked with sinking heart "you are not pregnant are you?"

That made her laugh and she said "no mom."

She saw her breathing and said "no I am not. Who would want to date an escort mom?"

Angela said "there are plenty Hayley. Tell me what happened?"

Hayley said softly "mom, Mikael died."

She noticed her complexion paling and ask "what? when? How do you know?"

Hayley said "Klaus, my new client, he is Mikael's son."

Angela said "what? how? I dont remember him having a son named Klaus."

She said "I dont know but today he took me to his brother's house. He was babysitting his niece and nephew and I saw a picture of Mikael over there."

She continued to stare at Hayley and then asked "does he know about Hope?"

Hayley shook her head saying adamantly "no and we will not tell him. Mikael is gone. He never knew so his family does not need to know. After I get the job, if I will get an apartment and take Hope with me. You remember your promise right?"

Angela sighed and said "yes I do sweetie."

Hayley said "you do know that I am not taking her away from your life. Just want to move her away from the prejudice that follows with this job. I dont want her to go through what I went through."

Angela said "I know Hayley. I just feel I could do something but the change will not come overnight. And that is why I want to continue this."

Hayley said "I understand mom. I just dont want to do it anymore. Not because I look down on it but because I want to do the thing that I love and that is law."

Angela said "that is good."

She got up and was leaving when asked "do you feel anything about Mikael's death."

Angela said "I dont know. He was the first person in my life after Cyrus. I am sad but at the end of the day he was just Hope's father to me."

She smiled and asked "and dad?"

Angela said smiling now "good night."

Hayley smiled and left the room.

During the next week Hayley started to go to the office four times a week after realizing that she was learning a lot. She was so busy that she didn't even get time to go to her hair cut appointment and had to cancel that. With assignments at night time and taking lectures in the evening and the internship in the morning, life was getting too busy but good busy she realized. The biggest change in her life was seeing Cyrus now and then for which she suspected Angela to be responsible, knowing well that he was the only person for whom she would take out time from her busy schedule. And in matter of days, the walls crumpled down completely between her and Cyrus and between Angela and Cyrus.

Klaus started spending more time with Anna and Andrew as he was a bit free during the week. Seeing Elijah and Cami together just like they were before that mishap in their life, was a pleasant surprise for him making him wonder if it has anything to do with him distracting Hayley.

Saturday morning she woke up with a groan covered in sweat. She realized that air-conditioning was not working. She cursed the air-conditioning for not letting her sleep in. She got up, pulled her hair in a knot, went down stars to find out what was going on. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Angela sitting in the kitchen sipping ice tea. She said to her "it is not working. I couldn't sleep either . it is so damn hot."

Hayley walked to her and sat on the bar stool, putting her head on the counter when she felt a soft hand on her head. She aid "why? Not today. I am so tired mom."

Angela said "why dont you sleep in today."

Hayley said "in this heat? and I promised Hope I will take her to the disney store."

Angela siad "I will take her. Sophie can handle the front desk."

Hayley siad "I have an appointment with Klaus today."

Angela siad "Hayley do you think it is a good idea to have a classmate and someone who has such a strong connection to Hope as your client."

Hayley put her head on the countner and said "yes. We are more like acquaintance and I like his appointments. They are so casual. I dont have to dress up fancy and go to parties. I can relax in here and yet have an intellectual conversation."

Angela said "what are you going to do today? I don't know how long it will take for them to fix this up."

Hayley said "I will think of something if it is still not working in the evening."

She took out a semi-formal dress pants and a pink sleeveless shirt and cursed the air-condition as she pulled her hair in a pony wondering '_is it fancy enough for her client?' _and then she took out some matching bracelets and wore them.

While deriving towards Sunset, he was feeling a bit strange for the first time.

When he turned after giving the payment, she walked to him and said "I am sorry but the air-conditioning is getting fixed up."

Klaus looked around and said "hmm. Coffee?"

Hayley looked down at her casual dress pants and colored sleeveless shirt and said "hmm sure. Let me go and change."

Klaus looked at her clothes wondering she looks fine but said "you look fine but if you want to change then sure."

Hayley said "what?"

Klaus who was too taken aback by his sentence kept quiet. She looked at his face and for some reason felt really amused but then said "lets go then."

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in Starbucks sipping coffee.

Hayley asked him "I have been meaning to ask you, do you know Sumana Mehta?"

Klaus said "yes, she is the legal attorney in our firm. She is also Elijah's neighbor. Where did you meet her?"

Hayley said "we met today in the office. We will be working together."

Klaus couldn't help but ask "where?" and then cursed himself as he realized that he had asked her a personal question which he had vowed himself that he would never do it.

She said "Raj Malhotra, I am doing internship in his firm."

Klaus said now getting confused "internship in Raj's office but…"

Hayley looked at his face for a moment and then said "I have continued my education online."

Klaus itched to ask her why she left but didnt want to get too much involved in her personal business so he let it go. Hayley looked around and caught him looking uncomfortable so she said "do you bowl?" catching him of guard. He said surprised "yes sure."

Hayley asked "do you want to go?"

Klaus looked at her for a moment and t hen said "sure why not?"

For the next hour they bowled having fun without realizing it and Klaus lost track of time. After that he said to her impulsively "dinner?"

She said "sure why not?"

They thanked their luck when they only got a wait time of twenty minutes when they reach Macormic. During the dinner, somewhere along the line they lost some hesitation and their conversation line's blurred and they unknowingly entered into their personal life experiences. He couldn't help but laugh when she told him how she managed to pose as a lawyer taking the storyline from the novels she loved to read in a party when she wanted to fit in and how by the end of the party, everyone was connived that she was a lawyer. He laughed and said "no, Hayley that I dont believe. You will have to prove it to me by reenacting that whole conversation. And seeing you are talking to a law student, I can assure you that you will fail this time."

Hayley said smiling too "you should know that I can take up any chall…."

He noticed the smile slipping from her face and wondered what happened when she continued "challenge."

He asked "what happened?"

Hayley said "nothing."

But Klaus looked behind and saw Marcel entering the restaurant with a girl holding onto his arm. As she watched she saw Marcel looking towards their direction. She saw recognition in his eyes and groaned realizing that she was unconsciously hoping that the wouldnt remember her. Marcel walked to them and said "Hayley! what a pleasant surprise."

Klaus stood up and said "hi, Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall" to Marcel's date.

She said with a smile "Gia. Nice meeting you" as she shook their hands.

Klaus could see Marcel glaring at Hayley and his temper was rising as he could see her getting uncomfortable but then luckily Gia said "why don't you continue your dinner? We can catch up some other time."

After he walked away, she said "so where were we?"

Klaus looked at her expressions and asked "should I even ask."

Hayley said with exasperation "no" and sat down.

He noticed that she was a bit quieter after that and wondered did something happen with Marcel but he couldn't shake off his feeling that it was related to Marcel's behavior with her during that mock trial.

After dinner, he dropped her at her home even though it was only half past ten but he could see that she was distracted so he decided to wrap up the evening.

Later that night when she was lying on the bed, feeling relieved that the air-conditioning was back. Not knowing that she had a smile on her lips she recalled her evening with Klaus making her wonder if it was more like a causal relaxing date rather then a service to her client - a date she had had not had for a while now. The moment the thought hit her she discarded it saying to herself "don't be stupid, he is your client. It was not a date. It was just a nice evening."

While Hayley was lost in conflicting thoughts, Klaus was also thinking along the same lines as he settled down in the bed with a book. He realized that it had been a while since he had this much fun on a date. He was shocked to realize that he was thinking of the evening he had with Hayley which he paid for a date. He stared at the ceiling wondering _'is he starting to develop feelings for Hayley Marshall?'_ and thinking of it, he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Relationship mess

_**A/N: thank you for the wonderful comments. They inspire me to write more. This story is shorter then the rest of the stories. We have at most two chapters after this one. I hope you like this one too. **_

_**Synopsis: Klaus finds out about his relationship with Hope. Sarah discovers a secret about Hayley. **_

* * *

Next morning she was watching a show on her laptop when the door opened and Sarah came in. She fell on the bed and asked "so how was your date with Klaus yesterday?"

Hayley looked toads her and asked with racing heart "date with Klaus? where?"

Sarah said, laughing "you are acting as if you were doing something wrong. I saw you with him in Starbucks yesterday. I was going to come in but then I thought I would let you busy sort out this confusion."

Hayley asked with racing her mind to tell her a legitimate story "which confusion?"

Sarah said "about him expelling you from the school…." she paused as she recognized the confusion on Hayley's face and then saw the twisting fingers. She continued "Didnt you guys meet up for that?" as she sat up.

When Hayley didnt say anything she gasped, staring at her face and asked with exasperation "Hayley, please tell me he is not your client."

Hayley didnt know what to say so she looked down.

Sarah snapped "well. Tell me."

Hayley looked up and said "you said not to tell you that he is my client."

Sarah recovered from the shock, stood up and asked "Hayley, why? How? He is our classmate. Why?"

Hayley looked at her with anger and shocked expressions for a second and then a thought occurred to her. She asked with sinking heart asked "Sarah do you like him?"

Sarah snapped "of course I like him."

Hayley said feeling devastated "oh god Sarah I am so sorry. I had no idea."

Sarah said confused "what? No. Don't be an idiot. Not like that. And also I dont think he falls in love."

This time it was Hayley's turn to say "what?"

Sarah said "what do you mean what? He doesn't fall in love. He is waiting for the one. Whatever that means!" she rolled her eyes as she reached the last part of her sentence but then said in the annoyed voice again "why is he your client Hayley."

Hayley looked at her and then told her everything what happened. When she finished she was surprised to realize how open she was with Sarah. Sarah glared at her wordlessly and then to her surprise she burst into a laughter. She asked with a smile that unexpectedly sneaked on her lips "what is funny?"

Sarah said at last after she stopped laughing "serves him right."

She looked at Hayley and asked "so Elijah, his brother was never your client."

Hayley laughed and said "no."

Sarah rolled over on the bed laughing again. After calming down a bit she said "can I be there when you tell him that? Please please."

Hayley looked at her begging hands and said sarcastically "sure I will give you a call when I am about to tell him that."

Sarah stared at her face trying to figure out if she was being serious or sarcastic but then decided to take it on face value and said "I will be waiting. Okay now lets go."

Hayley asked "where?"

Sarah said "I told you about that art exhibition."

An hour later they were walking from painting to painting when she suddenly stopped as her gaze went to the artist initials at the corner of the painting. She startled as she heard a voice "yes it is him."

She turned to the voice, recognized it and said "Cami! What? Is that Klaus's?"

Camille said "yes, it is him. He has a gift."

Hayley said sounding impressed "oh wow. I had no idea. This is beautiful."

Cami said with a smile "yes. So just looking or buying."

Hayley said with a smile "looking right now but might end up buying"

Cami said "I will be back. Why dont you look around?"

Hayley stared at the painting and then walked to Sarah looking at another painting, grabbed her arm and dragged her to the painting she was admiring and said "I need to buy that but I cannot without letting him know I bought it. You do it for me."

Sarah stared at the painting with impressed expressions and said "beautiful but why dont you want him to know you bought his painting?"

When she didn't hear anything from Hayley, she tuned to her and saw her looking flustered and said "okay fine. I will. You are acting like an idiot who has a secret crush on…" she paused for a second and then as if realization dawn on her and she said "oh my god. are you kidding me?"

Hayley said desperately "I don't know. Will you buy the painting for me or not? and Sarah keep your mouth shut about this."

Sarah grinning from ear to ear said "okay I will but I want all details."

Hayley said "there are none. I have just been feeling this thing in my stomach recently whenever I see him."

Sarah said laughing "that my love is the sign you are developing something for him."

She said "I will be back."

As she walked away Hayley stood there staring at the painting.

She had no appointments scheduled next week so she relaxed a lot after her job and dwelled on her feelings for Klaus. The more she thought about him, the more the knot in her stomach was tightening. To distract herself she decided to redo her room. She got paints and tapes and started clearing up her stuff. She wished that she could spend more time with Angela as she was really busy with the business and the little time she had she was spending it with Cyrus which Hayley didnt mind but Hope was spending every single moment in her room helping her paint which Hayley would have to redo after putting her to bed at night. But when she would lie on the bed to finally go to sleep, she would realize that she had failed in her attempt to distract herself; he was still at the back of her mind. She would groan and put the pillow on her head willing herself to sleep.

Sarah was giving interviews these days for the internship so she would often drop by for Hayley to grill her through the interview process. Before she knew it another week went by and she was unable to resolve her feelings for Klaus.

Klaus spend most of his week studying for the interviews and painting- to keep his mind off of Hayley but he was unable to.

Saturday afternoon, Klaus was watching TV after coming back from the soccer practice when Cami came in and said "hey, get your dirty feet off my couch."

When he put them down without saying anything Cami got curious and walked to him. She asked "what is going on?"

Klaus said feeling flustered "nothing. Where is Elijah?"

Cami stared at him with narrow eyes and said "on the game with Andrew. Now out with it."

He said "there is this girl."

Cami said "Hayley"

Klaus asked surprised "how?"

Cami said casually "I saw the way you looked at her."

Klaus said "what way? I …"

Cami said a bit frustrated "oh forget it. You men are totally clueless. So what were you going to tell me about that _girl_?"

Klaus said "I think I am falling for her but it is not possible."

Cami asked rolling her eyes "why? Is she ugly? which mind you I remember, she is stunning or is it that she is not intelligent? Which cannot be the case too seeing she was in Harvard with you."

Klaus looked at her angrily, got up and left but not before she said with a smirk "yes doesnt feel good to be on the receiving end right…. hey best of luck."

He looked back angrily but left.

While Klaus was feeling self-conscious about meeting Hayley, Hayley was a nervous reck too. She changed her shirt four times, at last chiding herself and selecting a green one. She was at her wits end after a week of confused feelings and unable to get through the case study she was supposed to work on.

After taking shower and changing into a jeans and a dress shirt he headed towards Sunset.

Ever since he had arrived in that living room, he could see she was distracted. She was quieter which he didn't mind considering his confused feelings for her but at last he couldn't take it anymore and asked "what is wrong?"

Hayley said "what?"

Klaus asked exasperated "you look distracted."

Hayley said sounding alert now "Oh I am sorry. I shouldnt be distracted. hmmm. Have you decided on…."

but he cut her off by saying "forget that. Tell me what is it."

Hayley said smiling "you are my client. You dont need to…"

But he cut her off again by saying "if I am your client then shouldn't you be doing what I am asking from you…" and then added sarcastically "_short of anything illegal_."

She controlled her beating heart and said with frustration "there is this case study I am stuck with. Doing online has advantage but the disadvantage is that I dont have flexibility to discuss with my group" hoping it will cause a good distraction.

Klaus recovered from shock that she was still studying but then after some hesitation he said "tell me about it."

Hayley asked taken a bit back "what?"

Klaus said now relaxing a bit "tell me about it."

She said "you dont need to…."

Klaus said "well we dont have anything to discuss so why not do something that we can discuss about. Where is it?"

Hayley said "in my room but…. lets go to the living room in my house."

Thirty minutes into the case study forgotten about the tightening in his stomach he got absorbed in the interesting case study.

He looked up as they heard running step- running steps that his ears were used to. He looked towards the direction as a girl not older then Anna ran in and said "Hayley Hayley look…." but she stopped as she noticed a stranger and then started to blush to Klaus's amusement.

Hayley hastily got up, walked to her and said "o wow. where did you get it from?"

Hope said looking towards Klaus and said "mom gave it to me. I did good in school today."

Hayley smiled and said "well if you did good then you deserve it. Now I have a friend visiting. Why don't you go and play with you dolls?"

Hope said "but will we watch peter pan today?"

Hayley kissed her saying "of course now scram."

When the door closed she turned towards Klaus and said "so where were we?"

Klaus asked "so your disney movies buddy? your….?

Hayley said with a smirk "my sister. Where were we?"

Klaus looked at her determined face and nodded. For the next thirty minute he helped her with her case study helping her with the argument. While on the surface, she was paying attention to what he was saying but her mind was continuously racing _'He has seen her! what if he finds out? If he keeps on coming, he will find out about her. Today's appointment just crossed a personal line. Should she continue? What about those….' _she reluctantly admitted to herself '_the flutters she had been starting to feel in his presence now. She is breaking the code. She should end this. Soon. Maybe today.'_

She startled when she felt someone shake her. She looked at him and realized that he was saying something to hers. She felt flustered but said "oh what?"

Klaus looked at her face, confused, flustered and wondered _'what the hell is going on with her?'_

_What is he going to do with the tightening of the knock forming in his stomach ever since he has arrived? What the hell? Is Cami right? Does he look at her differently? Is he falling for her? No. That cannot be but…. what could it be then?'_

Hayley looked at him wondering _'What if he is the one who got her expelled? Does she want to find out?'_

He recovered first and said "you are again in your la la land. I told you I can help, why are you worried?"

Hayley said recovering "I know but still it is making me nervous. Anyway that was a great argument you gave."

Klaus smirked and said "sure, if you were listening."

Hayley said a bit annoyed "I was" and then to his amusement she starting retelling on what he had just said.

He couldnt help but smile and then looked at his watch saying "I have to go. Today was interesting."

He got up and was wearing his jacket when Hayley felt a squeeze in her stomach and she became certain of what she had decided so she said "Klaus I have been meaning to tell you that I think we should stop our weekly meetings."

She thought that for a second she saw surprise on his face but when he kept quiet she continued "Elijah was never my client."

She got some satisfaction seeing his confused expressions and continued "when you came to stop me from _ruining his marriage_, I was so upset that you would jump to conclusions like others. I thought you would be different but you were not and then I thought you needed to be taught a lesson for this…" paused for a second and the decided to take the plunge and continued "and for getting me kicked out of the school."

She continued to stare at his face, the confusion on his face confirmed her that it was not him who got her kicked out but before she could say anything he said "what? _I didnt get you kicked out._ I had been hoping you left on your account. _You were kicked out but why?_"

When she continued to stare at him with her lips pursed he said shaking her head"no, I dont want to believe in that."

Hayley said laughing now "that is good to know but then why were you so upset about me and Elijah?"

Klaus sighed and said "Elijah was having problems at home, Cami was thinking he was having an affair and then I saw you with him. What would I have thought? I just thought you were just any other girl he was having an affair with. It never crossed my mind that he was your client until you said that you would serve anyone."

Hayley said "I never once said that Elijah was my client. I said …."

Klaus aid "you let me believe that he was your client?"

Hayley said "yes. serves you right for doubting me."

Klaus asked now wanting to clear every confusion "then what were you doing with Elijah in Macromic's a month back?"

Hayley said "Raj Malhotra had invited me to a dinner. He offered me internship. He and Elijah were already meeting for dinner and he called me to meet them there. You must have seen me when he was not in his chair or something."

When he didnt say anything she laughed and said "so we both got into this mess because of the confusion. At last it cleared up. Anyway I think we dont need to continue it."

Klaus stared at her wanting to say no but he couldnt think of a reason to tell her that so he nodded breaking her heart.

He stayed awake that night thinking of what she had said wondering w_ill he be able to forget her_. He managed to get a shut eye near dawn so he woke up late too. Thankfully it was Sunday and he had brunch with Cami and Elijah. During the lunch he could feel Cami's eyes on him but he refused to look at her or give her this satisfaction that she was right about Hayley. After the brunch, he said "I have to meet Sarah for interview preparation. Will come next week."

Cami got up, hurried after him as he walked to the door, grabbed him by his arm and said "hey listen sorry for being so inconsiderate earlier. I just count help it. It is not like you fall in love every other day."

Klaus said feeling flustered"that is fine. I dont know if I love her or not but it is just I have nice time with her and when I am not with her I cannot stop thinking about her."

Cami started "oh no she has made you useless" but then she hastily added seeing his annoyed expressions "that my friend is love. It is just the start. You should prepare yourself for the worst if you are not planning to act on this feeling. By the way does your brother know about your becoming useless company in family gatherings."

Klaus said annoyed "no, just you and now I am even regretting that."

He stormed out feeling annoyed at her for pointing out the very things that he had been feeling these days.

When he reached the coffee shop Sarah was already there. She said a bit annoyed "I can only think of one day when you will reach on time."

Klaus asked sitting down feeling happy that he had found a distraction "what day will that be?"

Sarah said "your wedding day."

He laughed and said "my nephew said the same thing the other day."

Sarah asked "your nephew? How many siblings do you have?"

Klaus said "we are three brothers and a sister."

Sarah said "it must be great having a lot of siblings."

Klaus said absentmindedly "but you are not a single child too."

He looked up when she didnt say anything and said "what?"

Sarah stared at him and asked "what did you say?"

Klaus said "hmm I dont know. We…"

Sarah said "why would you say that I am not a single child?"

KLaus realized his mistake and said "oh I…"

She said "you know?"

KLaus sighed and said "I am sorry, I should have been more careful."

she asked "how?"

Klaus said "I overheard Hayley talking to your father on the birthday party. I am sorry for being so careless but I promise your secret is safe."

Sarah said after a moment of silence "my father was engaged to my mother and they were supposed to get married but something happened and she cheated on him during the engagement so he broke the engagement. Angela, my father and my mother were friends. He turned to her in time of comfort and they had a one night stand which resulted in the conception of Hayley. Their one night stand led to them getting married. When his engagement to my mother was broken he didnt know that my mother was already pregnant with his child aka me. I was ten years old and dont remember what happened but suddenly he was back in our lives. Later I found out that they met before my mother's accident which left her crippled and realized that they still had sparks so they decided to give each other another chance. He got married to her and we were really happy until my mother died last year and I found out about Hayley and Angela. It is so hard for me to believe that he divorced her to be together with my mother and me. She was her daughter too but he is my father and I love him so much."

Klaus said "sometimes what the heart wants the heart wants. You said yourself they still loved each other. I am sorry for your loss but it is good that now you have found them. It must be great to have them in your life."

She said "yes it is great."

Klaus said after a moment "so her sister and you don't share fathers."

She asked "You have met Hope?"

WHen he nodded she continued "that is nice. no, Hope and I dont share any parent. She and Hayley share their mother."

She at once added "Oh god, dont tell anyone Klaus. Hayley doesnt want anyone to know about it."

Klaus said confused "sure. Who am I going to tell?"

Sarah itched to ask him about Hayley but she thought it was not a good idea so she let it go.

For the next half an hour they both practice interview questions and then they both parted their ways.

For the next two weeks, he tried to keep himself busy with his life. University, trying to find someone to date. Marcel set him up with a couple of girls but he was not finding his heart into it. Every day when he would lie down he would question his feelings for Hayley and every morning he would get up feeling more assured that he was falling in love with Hayley Marshall but what about her. At last he couldnt take it anymore and one day two weeks later he picked up his cell and dialed her number.

While he was trying to forget her she was unable to even do that. Every time she would succeed in not thinking about him for half a day, Hope would pop in her room reminding her again that she will never be able to forget him. At last after a week she had come to terms with it that he was Hope's brother whether they will find out about her or not but Hope will always remind her of him so she has to deal with it. She just have to keep her feelings for him in check and that shouldnt be difficult considering he will never want to have a relationship with an escort. She wondered.

She was lying on the bed when her cell rang. She looked at his number and seeing his name sat up, wondered for a second and then picked it up saying "hey hello. Didnt expect a call from you."

He asked "can we meet for coffee?"

He waited impatient when she didnt say anything but then he was shocked to hear her say "Klaus I dont think it is good idea for us to meet."

Klaus asked "why?" shocked.

Hayley said "you were my client and I dont mingle with my clients in social gatherings."

Klaus said "I was your client Not anymore."

Hayley said "I know. but it will make things complicated. Lets not continue our meetings. Good bye."

He said "Hayley…" but she had disconnected him.

He stared at the cell but then put the cell down wondering 'how should he talk to her? Why does she not want to see me. It is just a date. No, not even a date. Just a causal meet up.'

Hayley had hardly put her cell down when the door opened and Angela walked in. She said "I am going to tell Cyrus about Hope and Klaus."

Hayley asked "why?"

Angela said "he wants to adopt her. He deserves to know about it."

Hayley asked excitedly "adopt her? O god that is so exciting." and then she thought of something and the smile fell from her face and she said now starting to get a bit panicked "but she will live with me. You promised me mom."

Angela said "yes, I promised you but legally she needs a father's name and Cyrus is willing to provide that for her. It is just a formality. I will tell Cyrus about this Hayley. Don't panic."

Hayley looked at her for a moment and then said "okay mom."

For the next two days he tried to keep his mind on other things but at last he couldnt so the during the class he scribbled 'can you arrange a coffee meeting with Hayley? She is avoiding me. God knows why?' on a piece of paper and passed it to Sarah.

Sarah read the paper, her heart jumped and smiled saying "sure."

She gave him a glance and seeing that touch of smile on his face just warmed her heart.

She put on her Jacket, said to Angela "mom, can you drop me at the Starbuck on 27th. I am meeting Sarah there and the car is at the garage."

Angela asked "oh, what happened?"

Hayley said "nothing. Just oil change and stuff. You know."

During the drive Angela asked "hey how are you appointments with Klaus going?"

Angela asked "why? you said you were enjoying them."

Hayley said feeling flustered "he met Hope and I was afraid that he might find something about her so I decided to end them."

Angela continued to drive the car and then after some quiet time she said "are you sure that is the reason?"

When Hayley didnt reply she said "you know in all my eight years of doing this business the only time an escort stopped servicing one of the clients who was nice to her was because she had started developing feelings for her."

She chanced her a glance but when she continued to be quiet she asked "does he know?"

Hayley said "I dont know. I am also not sure myself. So why make a complicated situation more complicated. If things don't work out between us then Hope will suffer if she ever finds out that Klaus is her brother."

She parked the car and said "dont let this opportunity go wasted sweetie. You owe it to yourself to at least explore this relationship. Maybe he has feelings for you too."

Hayley kissed her saying "dont worry too much about me mom. Sarah will drop me. You have fun with your friends."

Angela said "thanks. You too" with a smile. Hayley got out and stood there for a moment watching Angela drive away.

As soon as she entered in the coffee shop, she stopped when she spotted him. She turned around and left in anger as it hit her that she had been set up.

Klaus said "bloody hell" and followed her. He caught up with her as he got out walking in one direction. He ran to her and said "listen I…." but she cut him off by saying angrily "I told you I dont want to meet you. How could you drag her into it."

Klaus looked at her angry face and then said calmly "do you want to make a scene in the street or sit somewhere and talk like a mature adult."

Hayley looked around and noticed that a few people were glancing them so she said "fine. lets go back in."

Ten minutes later they were sipping their coffee. She had been quiet ever since they had entered the coffee shop so at last Klaus said "I knew that she would be able to get you. You will not say no to her."

Hayley snapped "well you assumed wrong. I didnt want to have date with you and I told you about it and you went behind my back and involved her in this."

He stared at her for a moment and then said angrily "why are you so adamant about a date with me? and for the record it was not even a date. I just wanted to meet you. I know you and I have fun talking to each other so why wouldn't you want to meet unless…" he paused as she averted her eyes form him. He recovered from the shock at his suspicion and continued "_Hayley…_" when her cell rang. She picked it up and said "yes mom?"

She could feel her eyes on him so she looked away from him.

Klaus stared at her wondering 'is it possible that she is feeling the same way about him like he is about her but then what is the problem?'

He decided to confront her about their feelings when he heard her say "yes I will get her. Where? At Cindy's"

As he watched, she put the cell in her jeans pocket and turned to Klaus saying"I have to go."

She took a few steps toward her exit and then groaned and said "oh god, my car is at the garage."

She looked towards Klaus who said still confused about what had just happened between them "lets go."

He continued to give her glances while driving and then after a while he said "Hayley we need to a talk about it."

Hayley said adamantly "no we dont."

Klaus said "yes we do."

Hayley said in the same tone "Klaus if you continue to talk about this topic. I am going to ask you to drop me off and I will call Sarah to come."

He stared at her angrily but then continued to drive quietly.

Twenty minutes later, Hayley had settled down Hope in the bucket seat she borrowed from Cindy's mom and were driving to her house. After a few moments he asked "Did you have fun at the birthday party Hope?"

Hayley snapped her head in his direction wondering _how does he know her name_ but didnt say anything.

Hope shied but said "yes."

Klaus asked "was there cake too?'

She said excited this time "it was Elsa, Hayley. Can i have Elsa on my birthday too."

Hayley said "yes sweetie. You can."

After a moment she asked "what is your name?"

Klaus said "Klaus Mikaelson."

He could see her lips moving from the rare view mirror and they reminded her so much of Anna that he almost laughed. She said after a moment "that is too long. I will call you klaus."

Klaus laughed and said "yes, Klaus is fine."

She was staring ahead when she noticed the car coming from the opposite direction sway a couple of times. She said "Klaus that person seem to be drunk. Be careful."

Klaus said "yes I have noticed that too. I think I will take the left turn instead of getting on highway."

He was halfway in the turn when Hayley screamed "Klaus…" and there was a loud noise and everything became dark.

When he opened his eyes, he felt a pain in his ribs. He looked to his side and saw Hayley unconscious bleeding from her forehead. He suddenly remembered Hope and looked behind. He saw the other car jammed on her side of the door which just stopped his heart. At first look he knew she was unconscious, still buckled up but bleeding from her head and then he noticed something that just stopped his heartbeat for the second time within seconds. He kicked the driver side door to try to open it but couldnt so he climbed to the back seat ignoring the pain in his ribs and said "Hope, hey hey."

He held her head and tried to wake her up when he heard moans and he saw Hayley opening her eyes. She murmured "Klaus."

He asked sharply "Hayley are you okay?"

She held her head saying "yes I am."

She suddenly remembered Hope and spun towards the back seat saying "Klaus, what happened? Is she okay? Tell me she is alive. Hope." She screamed at the end.

Klaus put his hand in his jeans pocket while cradling Hope's head and handed her the phone saying "call 911 right now" as he put his fingers on the pulse, noticed her pulse was dropping really fast. Hayley looked towards the back, seeing his fingers on her neck and felt her heart stop.

She asked gingerly as she dialed 911 "Klaus…" but when he didnt say anything she started panicking and said "get her out. get her out. I am fine. Go. Please go. Save her. hello…" as the call connected she said "we are in an accident. 24th and… " she looked around and couldnt see the road name so she said "I cannot see it. My sister, she is hurt."

They both hurt a voice "hey you two okay."

Klaus shouted "open the damn door…"

He said "I am trying. It is stuck. Wait let me get the other side."

She paused when the operator said "miss, stay online. We will trace your call. Ambulance is on the way"

Hayley looked towards Klaus who was opening her seatbelt taking her out of it carefully and then she noticed the blood oozing out of her ribcage. He shedded his jacket ignoring the pain he was feeling in his bleeding hand and the ribs, put it on the ground and laid her gently on the jacket. He looked around trying to calm the panic that was starting to build in him seeing the amount of the blood oozing. He took off his shirt and put it on Hope's ribcage in hopes of stopping the bleeding. He looked towards Hayley at last managing to climb out from the back door and now bending over Hope. They both turned towards the sound as they heard the ambulance.

Within minutes paramedics were attending to Hope while they both stood there feeling helpless and then someone said "are you both okay?"

Klaus turned to them and said "yes, I just had this…." he showed his hand to the paramedics who said "you need to come and sit." while Hayley said hastily "I am fine. Where are they taking her? I want to go with her." as two people picked Hope's stretcher up and carried it to the ambulance.

He said "They are taking her to Cedar can ride with her if you want to."

Klaus said "I will go with her too."

During the ambulance ride, he kept glancing at her as she stared at Hope's small body and couldnt understand why his heart was sinking too as the paramedic bandaged his hand.

Thirty minutes later Hayley looked around in confusion and then said "I need to call my mother."

She fumbled through her jean pockets, took out her cell and then saw the blood on her hand. She stared at them in shock and then looked around when he grabbed her hand and said "hey listen, she will be okay. I talked to the surgeon…" his gaze went on the ground and he noticed blood drops on the floor. He said "you need to sit down Hayley."

He helped her sit and as she looked toward the door, he rolled over her jeans and said "Hayley your are hurt."

Hayley asked distracted "what?"

She looked down and saw her leg bleeding. She said "Oh I didn't feel anything."

He said "shock. I will got get someone."

He looked around and then spotted a nurse. He walked to her and said "excuse me we were in a car accident and my friend is hurt. Can someone look at her?"

She said "let me get someone to see her. It seems you need some care too."

She pointed to where he had his hand and he realized that he was holding his ribs.

Forty minutes later both of them bandaged up, her leg and his ribs, were sitting in the waiting room waiting anxiously when Klaus saw a couple of officers walking towards them. He said "sit, I will handle it."

He walked to them and for the next thirty minutes he answered their questions trying to keep Hayley out of questioning while Hayley contacted Angela to tell her about the accident.

After putting the cell down she looked towards him but they were not done with him which was making her more and more anxious by the minute at the same time feeling relieved that she didnt have to handle that. As she watched he turned back and came to her.

Klaus looked at her and said "you need to put it up."

Hayley said "no I am fine. What happened? What do they say?" as her eyes darted to the door.

Klaus looked at her worried face and put an arm around her saying "they have captured him. His blood alcohol level was pretty high. Listen everything will be okay."

And then he saw her trying to get up. He looked around and spotted the surgeon walking towards them. At the same time he felt her hand on his arm.

He stopped right in front of them and said "Hi, I am Dr. Merchant. The surgery went fine. The impact was very bad. Carseat saved her but the glass shards went into her side when the car was hit. She has gotten ten stitches. Two of her ribs cracked but otherwise she is doing good. She didnt need any blood transfusion which is good considering her blood type is very rare."

Hayley breathed with relief putting her head on his shoulder and then let go of his arm saying "oh god thank you. What do you mean rare? What is her blood type?"

Dr. Merchant said "AB negative. It is very rare."

Klaus said "It cannot be that rare. You are in company of two out of four."

Dr. Merchant said "oh you are Ab negative too. That must be it then. Often family relatives share the same blood group."

He said confused "we are not related." At the same time she asked "when can we see her?"

Dr Merchant looked at him feeling confused but then said "you can see her after they move her to her room. She is being transferred to 202. She will be unconscious right now. The anesthesia will wear off in a half an hour. The nurse will inform you how to take care of her injuries. We will keep her in observation for a few days and then you can take her home."

Twenty minutes later they both were looking at Hope lying on the bed and then Hayley took out her cell and dialed her mother number. Klaus turned to look at Hope still unconscious and his heart ached looking at her tiny body plugged onto tubes. He said to Hayley "I will be back" and left.

While he was buying balloon he couldnt shake off Dr. Merchant's comment about their blood groups and wondered 'why would he say something like that?'

Now that he was a bit calmed down, he couldnt sake off this feeling that Hayley had changed the topic. He wondered _'was it because she didnt want him to know that she and Hope are not real sisters.' _

Hayley was wondering '_where has he gone and how long will it take for Hope to wake up? Where is mom? He is hurt too. She never asked him. Where is he?'_ She startled as the door opened and he came in. A smile broke into her face, as she saw him holding a stuffed white rabbit and a couple of balloons. She said "oh god, she will love them."

Klaus took the balloon to her bed and asked "she is still unconscious?"

Hayley said looking from Hope to Klaus "yes. Hey I never asked you how are you feeling? your ribs must be hurting now."

He showed her his bandaged hand and said "just this. Nothing else. Major impact was on her side of the jeep. Glad we survived."

Hayley walked to Hope with a difficulty, kissing her hair said "yes."

Klaus asked "have you gotten in touch with your mother?"

Hayley said "yes she is on the way."

She suddenly thought of Sarah and Cyrus and wondered _'should she call them too' _and took out her cell saying "can you stay with her? I need to make another call" and limped out.

As the door closed, he heard a moan. He turned to Hope and saw her up. He hurried to her and said "hey buddy, you are really brave. Look what I got for you from the hospital gift shop."

Hope said on the verge of crying "mommy."

Klaus impulsively held her hand saying "she is coming. Are you hurting somewhere?"

She nodded and put her hand on her ribs.

Klaus felt his heart squeeze. He looked towards the door wondering where Hayley was but then he felt a squeeze on his hand. He looked back at Hope who said "I want mommy."

Klaus said "she is coming love. She is coming. Do you want to hold your bunny."

Hayley entered the room, wondering when will Hope wake up, just in time to see him handing her the white stuffed bunny.

He felt something at the back of his neck and turned around catching her looking at them. She smiled as she saw Hope up. She walked to her and said "Hope sweetie. I am so glad you are awake. I love you so much." She bend to kiss her on her forehead.

She looked up and saw him looking at her and wondered _'if he finds out the relationship between him and Hope, will he feel the same way I am feeling right now?' _but then shook her head.

He decided to stay until her mother comes. The doctor came, checked her, nurse gave some papers to Hayley and left. He was lost in thought sitting on the chair watching Hope and Hayley talking in gentle tones when the door opened. He looked around as he watched a woman enter. He looked toward the elegant lady who rushed to Hope and kissed her hard saying "oh angel, I am so glad you are alright. I love you."

She then turned and hugged Hayley and asked "you hurt? I got stuck in damn traffic."

Hayley said "a small cut on the shin. No stitches. They just glued it. I will be fine" pausing for a second before continuing "Mom this is Klaus. It is because of him, Hope is alive."

He thought he saw a change in her expression but that lasted only for one minute so he thought he imagined it. Angela shook his hand and said "thank you Klaus."

Klaus said "oh it was nothing. I am glad that she is doing okay."

Before Klaus could say anything else, the door opened again and Cyrus and Sarah came in. he turned around just in time to see Sarah's gasp and her hand went to her mouth and then she took a deep breath and walked to Hope and said "hey sweetie, how are you?"

She hugged Hope and as Klaus watched Cyrus pulled Angela in her arms, pulled her in a hug and Sarah mouthed Hayley "are you okay?"

He looked at Hayley and her family thinking _'he should go. He needs to call a cab too considering his car is totaled. She will be fine now'_ and left.

Hayley looked around after a few moments and realized that he was gone. She felt terrible for not even thanking him for helping her during all of this.

Klaus sighed as he entered his dorm. he went to take a shower now hurting like hell at the pain in his ribs. During the shower he decided to rent a car for the next few days. He popped some pain killers that the doctor had prescribed him and fell on the bed but was unable to sleep unable to shake off this feeling that he had left something really important at the hospital. Now that the shock was wearing off he shook to his core as he realized that they dodged a major bullet. The impact was really bad. Hope could have died. He shook his head not wanting to entertain the idea. At last vicodin starting kicking in and he drifted of to sleep.

While Klaus was reeling with torturing thoughts, Hayley was feeling guilty for not telling him about Hope and his connection. She wondered _'is she being fair to him? If something happened to Hope he would never have known Hope was his sister. He looked so worried. He deserves to know. How would she have felt if she had never found out about Sarah.' _

She shook her head saying "well he can never find out."

Next morning when he woke up, he was feeling the same way. He had classes so he went to the class feeling fit to attend them. Sarah was not in the class so he assumed that she must be at the hospital. Between the classes he took out his cell and dialed her number but she didnt receive hit making him believe that may be there was no cell reception at the hospital. He decided to visit after his classes were done.

As he was walking down the hallway he saw Dr Merchant. He asked him "hi, Dr Merchant, I am Klaus Mikaelson. I am here to ask about Hope Marshall. I was here yesterday. We were in a car accident. How is she doing?"

He said "oh yes I remember you. I just came back from check her. She is doing great. She is a fighter. She will be released in a day or so. You can see her if you want to."

Hayley said to Angela "I will go and get a a cup of coffee."

She opened the door and walked down the hallway. She stopped as she saw him talking to Dr. Merchant. She walked towards him slightly limping when she saw Dr Merchant walk away from him.

As she approached them she saw Dr. Merchant stopping, turning around and asking Klaus"are you family relative?" causing her heart to jump a bit.

Klaus said "no" with the same uneasy feeling he had been having since last night. He continued asking "why do you ask?"

Dr. Merchant said "oh nothing. Just wanted to know. You looked really worried."

But Klaus couldn't help but notice that he was hiding something. He said "I am a friend to her sister."

Dr. Merchant smiled and said "that would do it. Have a nice day Mr. Mikaelson. She will be okay in a few days. Ms. Marshall how are you feeling?"

Klaus turned around at the last part of his sentence and spotted her.

She said "better. It was a slight cut. I got lucky."

As she walked away Klaus turn to her and asked "how is…." but stopped as he noticed the look on her face. He asked "what is it?"

Hayley said "nothing."

Klaus asked shaking his head "how is she?"

Hayley said "she is doing better. They will discharge her day after tomorrow."

Klaus said "if you need anything you can ask me you know that right?"

Hayley said "thanks and yes I will ask you. I am glad you came to visit. I wanted to thank you for everything you did for us yesterday. Right now Sarah and my… Mr. Labonair is there so that is good."

Klaus hesitated and then said "Hayley, I know about you and Sarah and Cyrus."

Hayley asked surprised "how?"

Klaus said "I overheard you and him talking at Sarah's birthday."

Hayley said "oh."

He looked at his watch and said "is she awake? Can I see her?"

Hayley said "you can see her but she just slept."

Klaus said after a thought "Okay I will come tomorrow. I just wanted to find out how she is."

Hayley said after slight hesitation "Klaus you dont have to come everyday."

He looked at her for a moment without saying anything and then he stepped towards her saying "do you know why I come?"

She said averting her eyes from him suddenly remembering the look he had given her before they left the coffee shop "Klaus please don't."

Klaus looked at her face and said "Hayley when she gets better, you and I need to talk about what is going on between us. I now have a pretty good idea why you are avoiding me. You should know too why I want to meet you."

When she didnt say anything he said "we will talk again. Good night."

After he left she sat next to Hope wondering w_hat should she do? Should she indulge in the feelings for her? _She looked at Hope and wondered _'what if they dont work out? what will happen to Hope. If I am involved with him, I cannot hide the truth about Hope from him.'_

She sighed and then startled as the door opened and Angela came in.

Angela walked to her saying "I saw Klaus leaving."

Hayley said "yes he came to visit Hope."

Angela said after a moment "do you think if we tell him, he will show any interest in her life?"

Hayley said surprised "mom?!"

Angela said "Sometimes I think he deserve to know Hayley. They are after all her siblings. Mikael abandoned her, not his kids. Look at Sarah. She found you and you are much more happy then before. Wouldn't it be good if Hope finds her siblings too."

Hayley stood up saying "no mom. I don't want him to know."

Angela looked at her as she left the room and took the sofa taking out the book she had brought with her.

All day he kept thinking about Hope and Hayley. At last he took out the case he was supposed to be studying which interesting turned out to be a paternity law suit. A few pages into the argument presented by the prosecution he sat up and things started to hit him really fast

_'__her blood group is very rare."_

_'__That must be it then. Often family relatives share the same blood group.'_

_'__She and Hayley share mothers. Oh god, dont tell anyone Klaus. Hayley doesn't want anyone to know about it.'_

He recalled her reaction when she had spotted his father's picture and at hearing the news about her father's death. The more he thought about it the more he thought Angela's reaction at meeting him was not just worry over Hope. It was something else too as if she was afraid of him but the had never met her so what could it be. Now that he was thinking on that line he couldn't help but shake off this feeling that she never introduce him to Hope. _Why not? Shouldnt the etiquette's demand it. _

He said to himself "you are being paranoid. They are just random coincidences."

He fell on the bed, tried to sleep but couldn't so he decided to call her. He looked at his the time on his cell and realized that it was eleven at night. He groaned and decided to talk to her the first thing in the morning.

Hayley laid on her bed feeling relieved that she was home for the night with Angela taking the night shift. She tried to go to sleep but couldn't as her conversation with Klaus kept on replaying in her mind now that Hope was fine, her mind was reminding her of other things and for some reason she had the impression that Klaus knows about her feelings for him and that was just making her very conscious. She wondered _'why is he spending so much time with her? Is it just being a good human being?'_ But her heart was telling her that was not the only reason. At last she managed to get some sleep.

Next day when she left for her office, she decided to make a stop to see Hope before going to the job, she stopped as she saw him already standing there. Her eyes met Angela's who smiled and said "hey what are you doing here? Dont you have to go to job?"

Hayley said "I just wanted to see her."

She walked to sleeping Hope, kissed her forehead and then looked at Klaus feeling self-conscious. She asked him "what are you doing here? Don't you have classes today?"

Klaus said without taking his eyes off of Hope feeling as if his heart will beat out of his chest, wondering if he was being paranoid or is there something to it? "I have, at 10. I just thought I would come and see her."

Her gaze went to her mother catching her looking at Klaus with narrowed eyes and then she said "hey I am going to get some coffee. Why dont you two talk?"

Hayley nodded and then asked him as she saw him staring down at Hope "what are you thinking?"

Klaus thought for moment about his strategy and then said "I was just thinking how small of a world we live in. My blood group is so rare and here I am in a room where a child is sharing my blood group."

Her heart jump so she asked hastily "how is your hand?"

He stared at her for a second before he walked around the bed to her and said "my hand is fine. Hayley?"

When their eyes met he said "I am going to ask you this only one time and you will give me honor of telling me the truth."

Hayley said with sinking heart what will she tell him about her feelings when he asked "what is my relationship with Hope?"

He saw shock on her face which just confirmed his suspicions.

She recovered and said "what? your relationship with Hope? There is none."

Klaus took one step closer to her now steaming in anger "you want to try that again?"

Hayley stared into his anger filled eyes and at that instance decided to come clean "how did you know?"

Klaus felt his breath hitch and he asked angrily "What is my relationship with her?"

Hayley said looking at the frustration on his face "I think you know."

Klaus stared at her, stepping back saying "no, That cannot be it. I would have known if there was someone in his life."

Hayley said feeling bad for him"I don't know what to say Klaus. I met Mikael many times when he was with my mother. It seem that he really liked her but then he broke up with her after she told him what does she do for a living. Ironic isn't it? His son is using the services of the daughter of the same woman."

Klaus continued to stare at her not wanting to believe but then said angrily "you have known this for _a month now_ and you never bothered to tell me!"

Hayley asked "how do you know I knew this for a month."

Klaus snapped "I used my power of deductions!" He continued calming down a bit "I remember you reaction on seeing my father's picture and then his death. I wouldnt have connected the dots if this blood group thing had not come forward and then I started remembering things like you never introduced me to Hope and you mother's reaction when she meet me the_ first time_. But why wouldn't you tell me Hayley?" His tone changed to anger again by the end of the sentence.

Hayley asked "What would you have gained Klaus? You father dumped my mother because of what she does? He is gone now so water under the bridge. Hope is a Marshall and will be that."

Klaus was about to say something when she heard Hope say "Hayley."

Hayley said "hey honey do you need anything?"

Hope said "where is mommy?"

Hayley said "she has gone to get some coffee. She will back. Are you hurting anywhere?"

Hope said "no."

She said to Klaus without looking at him "I think you should go."

He stared at her but the door opened and Angela stepped in. He didnt want to go but he thought it was not a good time to make a scene so he said fixing a smile on his face and turned to Hope feeling overwhelming emotions in his heart. He walked to her, held her hand in impulse and said "I will come to visit tomorrow again. What do you want tomorrow"

He felt his heart squeezing. He saw her eyes dart to Hayley and Angela but then she said shyly "chocolate."

Klaus laughed and said "okay deal."

He looked up caught her looking at him and left.

When he reached his apartment he realized that he was still in shock. He took out his cell and dialed her number but the bell kept ringing and no one picked up. He put the cell down in frustration and started pacing his room, unable to comprehend that Hope was his sister. He picked up his cell and failed Elijah number. as soon as the call connected, he put the cell down. A few moments later he got a call from Elijah. He groaned and picked it up saying "Elijah."

Elijah said "you called?"

Klaus said racing his mind to come up with an excuse "really? Must have been an accidental dial."

Elijah said "oh okay. Hey are you coming over on Saturday?"

Klaus said "I …" wondering should he tell him or not. He does not even know about the accident yet. But then decided to tell him face to face. He said again "yes, I will see you on Saturday" and put the cell down.

After he left Hayley turned to Angela and said "he knows"

Angela asked "how?"

Hayley said "random incidences. He connected the dots and asked me. I couldn't lie anymore mom. You were right. He had a right to know. We will talk in the afternoon. I have to go to job. I am already running late."

After saying that she headed to the office dreading meeting Klaus the next time.


	9. Chapter 9 Taking a chance

**_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful comments. Sorry it took me longer to post this one. I was writing another story ...oops sorry. The idea stuck with me so I wanted to finish that one. For the guest who is confused about Hayley and Klaus's relationship. They dont have any brother bond so there is no incest. They never grew up together so there is no sibling relationship between them. They only share Hope who is half sister to both of them from different parent._**

**_Thank you for reading this story. This one was supposed to be the last chapter but it got really long so I have cut into two chapters. Each are a bit shorter then the previous ones but together they were becoming too long. I hope you enjoy this one. _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**_Synopsis: Klaus confronts Hayley about his feelings for her and at last after some hesitation she comes clean about them. Elijah and Cami have an announcement to make. Klaus confides in with Elijah and Cami about his secrets. _**

* * *

Around noon Cyrus was looking down at Hope lying on the hospital bed when he heard a sound. He turned around, smiled at Angela saying "I am so glad she is doing better now. I was so scared. I hate car accidents and what it leaves for the survivals."

She walked over to her, fixed her blanket and turned to him asking "Cyrus, are you sure about it?"

Cyrus looked at her face seeing a ray of sunshine and said "Angela, I am. I want you in my life. Why do you not like it? It is just a formality. Mikael is gone. I am her father."

Angela said "Cyrus, I know Mikael's kids."

Cyrus asked curiously "really! who are they?"

Angela said "I believe you know one of them. Klaus Mikaelson."

Cyrus said in shock "what? Klaus is Hope's brother?"

Angela laughed saying "yes. Like we need any more complications in our relationships."

Cyrus looked at her face for a moment and asked again "so what do you think?"

Angela said "okay. But Cyrus dont disappoint her."

Cyrus held her hand, pulled her towards him and kissed her saying "I will not. I am not letting you or anyone out of my life ever again."

They both spun around as they heard "oh god sorry."

Cyrus laughed as Angela jumped back blushing as she said "Hayley, when did you come?"

Hayley said hiding her smile "when you guys were smooching! When did this happen?"

Angela said feeling flustered "last week. Do you want the detail or you want to tell me what happened?"

Hayley laughed at seeing her mother getting embarrassed at being caught but then she remembered what she had come here to tell them so she said after looking from Cyrus to Angela "nothing happened. I was thinking now that everyone knows who is who's kid, maybe we should tell Sarah too. She is Klaus's friend too."

While Angela was wondering does Sarah have feelings for Klaus too Hayley said seeing the confused expressions on Cyrus's face "Klaus knows about Hope."

Cyrus asked with a sigh"how?"

Hayley said "there were a few random incidences and he connected the dots."

Angela said "I was going to tell you about that before you… but that is fine. it was always a possibly that he will find out considering…" she stopped at the look on Hayley's face but then continued "don't worry sweetie. They cannot have her. She is mine."

Cyrus said "woah woah, no one is taking her away form you. I am going to adopt her."

Hayley asked recovering from another shock "what? you have decided that?"

Cyrus said "yes, your mother and I have come to this decision that I will adopt her or at least have my name in her birth records."

Hayley said "let me tell her."

Angela and Cyrus exchanged a look and then said "okay sure. She must be home by now. We will be taking Hope home. She has been released."

She turned and left. Twenty minutes later, she stopped the car outside her house and got out.

Sarah was reading her notes when the door opened and she jumped up excitedly saying "hey Hayley, what are you doing here? Come in."

Hayley took a seat on her bed and said after a moment of hesitation "I need to tell you something."

Sarah said excitedly _"you are pregnant!_ No. _You told Klaus about your feelings?_" ending her sentence with hopeful expressions on her face.

Hayley laughed and said "no."

Sarah groaned and asked "why are you doing this to yourself?"

Hayley sighed and said "if things don't work out between us then Hope will suffer."

Sarah said "what does Hope have to do with all this? Hope is your sister and you love him."

She hesitated for a second but then said "Sarah, Hope is Klaus's sister."

Sarah said "what? How?"

Hayley said "that is what I am here to tell you."

When she was done telling her about all of Hope's history and how she had discovered it, Sarah said with exasperation "god why cannot we have simple relationships in our lives. Does he know?"

Hayley said "yes he figured it out."

Sarah asked "how long have you known?"

Hayley said "last month."

Sarah asked "is this the reason you dont want him in your life?"

When she nodded, she said "but this is dumb" in such a loud voice that it made her jump.

Sarah continued saying ignoring her reaction "you cannot not explore one relationship with the fear of losing another. At least give it a try. Human beings are programmed to compartmentalize feelings and emotions."

Hayley said desperately "I dont want to put our developing friendship in jeopardy."

Sarah sat up, criss-crossed and said "my dear sister, your developing friendship has turned into something more then just a friendship and you are not jeopardizing it by indulging your feelings for him."

While Sarah was trying to convince her to come clean about her feelings for him, he was pacing in his room trying to figure out and make sense of what he had discovered that morning. After spending the whole day unable to concentrate on anything other then what he had found he was tired of thinking but if anything he was going to face this new challenge in his life head on. He took out his cell and dialed her number for the fourth time just that day but when the bell kept ring he was sure that he is in for a rough road. He decided to go to the hospital to check on Hope but then looking at the time he realized that visiting hours had ended.

Later that night after settling Hope in her bed as Angela laid in her bed she wondered '_now that Hope was safe and sound back in the house, will she be able to let her go? Even the thought of losing her scared her so how will she be able to live without her? What if Hayley decides to move to another city with her?' _ She tossed and turned throughout the night and at last managed to get a shut eye near dawn.

He was really agitated in his classes next day. Sarah was still not in classes so he wondered maybe Hope is still not feeling better which just made a drop in his stomach. Knowing that she was his sister was arousing strange emotions for her. Around afternoon when he entered the hospital room where Hope was residing it was empty. He turned around as a nurse entered and asked "where is the child who was here yesterday?

She said "oh she has been discharged. Dr Merchant thought it was okay to take her home so her sister and mother took her home yesterday."

He said "oh okay. Thanks. She is fine now- the girl I mean?"

The nurse smiled and said "yes, she is a fighter, she will be fine in few days."

Thirty minutes later he entered the foyer of Dreams and he said to woman he had talked to a few times ago too "I want to see her right now."

She said "Mr. Mikaelson she told me to tell you…"

but he cut her off by saying "I dont care what she said. This is not business, it is personal."

He turned around when he heard a woman asking "Sophie, what is going on?" She turned to Klaus and asked "can I help you?"

He calmed himself down before turning to Angela. He said in a calm voice "Ms Marshall I need to see Hayley."

She asked "do you have an appointment with her?"

He said with frustration "no. It is something personal."

Angela said "for that you can call her."

He said "she is…."

He looked around in frustration wondering does she know about his connection to Hope or not. He said after a moment "can you please tell her that I was here?"

On the way to the dorm, he kept wondering _why would she do that and why wouldnt she tell him about Hope? Does she not want him in Hope's life?_

He kept on calling her but she never called back confirming his suspicion that she does not want him to be involved in Hope's life which infuriated him to no bounds. He even left her some messages thinking that she will call him but she never. He slept very uncomfortably that night on account of his anger at Hayley, finding out about Hope, the pain in his ribs and thinking about what was he going to tell Elijah the following morning.

Even though it was Saturday he was unable to sleep in so he decided to go to Elijah's house a bit early. When he entered Elijah's house thinking of how to tell them about Hope, he looked at Kol and Rebekah in surprise wondering what were they doing there but then it hit him something major has happened. He walked into the living room with trepidation but everything seemed fine. Anna as usual ran to him and jumped on him making him wince in pain which didnt go unnoticed by Elijah.

Elijah was looking at him when he winced and then his eyes went to his bandaged hand so he asked as his brother hugged Rebekah after putting Anna down "What happened?"

Klaus looked up at Elijah, followed his gaze to his bandaged hand which he had completely forgotten, cursed but said "I had an accident on Monday."

There was silence in the room for just a moment and then everyone started talking at once "when?" "how?" "why didn't you call?" "are you okay?"

He raised his hand saying "I am fine guys. Just this hand and two broken ribs which will heal on their own."

Cami asked "how? Were you speeding? Were you alone?"

Klaus smiled but said "no. I was not speeding. I was with Hayley taking her and her sister back home when a drunk driver hit my car. We survived but the jeep got totaled. Her sister got hurt bad and had to undergo a surgery but she is fine now."

He wondered should he tell them now but then seeing their shocked expressions he thought of keeping the news till after the dinner.

He said in hopes of changing the topic "now when are we having something to eat Cami? I am hungry."

Cami exchanged worried looks with Elijah who nodded so she went to the kitchen whereas Klaus went in the living room with Elijah, Rebekah and Kol. They had a pleasant brunch while catching up with each other. After the brunch they all settled down in the living room with kids playing their video games and with kitchen set. As Kol turned on the tv, Elijah got up and switched off the tv. He poured them glass of wine and said "Cami and I have an announcement to make."

He thought _'oh good so she got that promotion' _but the second Cami held ELijah's hand he knew he was wrong.

Cami looked at Elijah and said "Elijah and I wanted to share a news with you all."

He looked towards them wondering what it could be when Cami said smiling looking at Elijah "we are pregnant."

Rebekah screamed excitedly, jumped from her seat, hugged her asking "what? o wow congrats. How far along are you?"

Cami said smiling ear to ear, hugging her back "six weeks and to celebrate it we are going on a vacation next Saturday for Hawaii for two weeks week. Family vacation"

Their eyes met across the room and he smiled and said "wow this was great."

The mood of the living room changed to so happy that he decided to postpone his news a bit longer.

Elijah could see Klaus was worried. He wondered _why didn't he call them about his accident and how bad was it _unable to shake off this feeling that his brother was hiding something from him so he walked to him as he was looking at their father's picture. Elijah asked him "what is it? You seem distracted."

He put the picture down saying "I was just thinking about father. It must have been so lonely for him ever since mother died."

Elijah said "yes. I wish he had found someone."

Klaus itched to tell him about Angela and Hope but seeing the happy face of his brother he decided to postpone his news.

They spend the whole day together just relaxing, playing ball with the kids, chatting, cooking together for dinner. After dinner he left for his dorm whereas Rebekah and Kol stayed overnight at Elijah's place.

He called her very early in the morning but when the bell kept ringing he got angry and as the machine said to leave a message he lost it.

Hayley came out of the bathroom and saw a missed call from him. She rolled her eyes at the fifth call from him since yesterday. She sat on the bed and checked at her injury groaning as she realized that it will leave a mark. She put the bandage on it agin and then she picked up the cell and listened to the message he had left.

Listening to it just made her lost her temper.

She was steaming in anger when the door opened and Sophie peeked in saying "he is here again Hayley. What do you want me to do?

She said still not believing that he would say something like that "that is fine Sophie I will meet him."

She pulled her still wet hair back, ran fingers through them and headed to the conference room with the full intentions of teaching him another due-lesson. She entered the room and said coldly "hello Klaus."

She could see he was extremely angry with him but she had prepared himself for his anger for the last four days so when he just glared at her she continued "that message you left me? If you think that you can follow it up, you are wrong. Hope is …"

But he cut her off by snapping "how could you? You hid such a big secret from me. How could you and now you are avoiding me?"

Hayley let him speak and when he was done she asked "what would you have done?"

Whatever he was expecting this was not what he was expecting so when he heard this he felt lost for words but then he said "I don't know but something. She is my….she is my sister. I have a right to get to know her."

Hayley put her anger at that message aside and said to him and said "you know how complicated relationships I have in my life. I know what it feels like to be abandoned and have people you want to care about but there is a ocean between them. I dont want Hope to go through that. You will never be part of her life…"

He took a step towards her and asked "how can you be so sure about it?"

She looked at him in surprise and asked "what? You want to be part of your sister's life?"

Klaus asked looking into her eyes "why not?"

Hayley said "I just thought that…"

he finished her sentence by saying "you thought that because you are an escort, I will abandon her?"

When she didn't say anything he continued "is she the reason you dont want to admit what you feel for me?"

She said "what are you talking about Klaus? We are just friends."

He stared at her, ran his fingers through his head and said "you are lying. You know what I am talking about. I can see it in your eyes but right now I want to talk to you about Hope. When can I see her, meet her, introduce her to my siblings?"

She looked at his determined face and then remembering how worried he was in the hospital and how much he had helped them she said "mom and I have talked about it and we had decided that if ever you want to be in her life, we dont have a problem but Klaus make up your mind before coming into her life. You cannot just come into her life and then leave her."

Klaus said "I have never been more serious about anything in my life Hayley. In any case she would have been in my life because of _us _but now that I know that she is my sister I want to be in her life and vice versa."

Hayley ignored part of his sentence as her heart skipped a beat and nodded gesturing him to follow her.  
While walking towards Hope's room she asked him "how are your ribs?"

he said feeling anxious about meeting his sister "better, it pains sometimes but overall better. You leg?"

She said "healing. It might leave a scar."

As he entered he saw Angela and Sarah sitting next to Hope with Angela reading a story to her while Sarah was reading her book. The moment they saw him they stood up but then Angela recovered and said "oh Klaus, come in."

Hope beamed looking at him as he handed her the chocolate he had brought for her. He stayed there looking at her talking to everyone now and then, even showing him her injury to his amusement.

An hour later when Hayley walked with him to the door he said "I have made it clear to you that I want to be in her life. Now you need to decided how you want to have me in your life."

She said "Klaus… I…"

He cut her off by saying "I think you know by now how I feel about you so dont insult my intelligent and my feelings by saying that you have no idea. I know how you feel about me. I will give you some time to figure out how to handle your feelings but if you cannot then I will take matters into my hand."

He left leaving her speechless and angry.

For the next few days he kept visiting Hope for an hour every other day after his classes, getting to know her, keeping an amicable relationship with Hayley hoping that she would come to terms with the truth about their feelings for each other sooner or later. He had not told his siblings anything as they left for their vacation.

While she was refusing to admit her feelings for him, Angela, seeing Klaus everyday had managed to see that something was happening between them and that Hayley was the one not taking the next step.

One evening after his usual visit to Hope after he left and Hayley retreated to her room after having dinner with Cyrus and her she got lost in thoughts about what should she do about this situation. She realized that she had an idea that her daughter was obsessed about getting Hope out of here but this new sacrifice of her's - not letting Klaus in, was something she had imagined. Never in her wildest dreams she had thought that her daughter would sacrifice her feelings, her chance of finding someone who clearly loves her Hope. She was so lost in thoughts that she didnt hear him at first but when he touched her hand and asked again "what is it?" she startled.

She said smiling "nothing."

He said smiling "yes sure. I know something is bothering you. What is it?"

She sighed, got up and while taking the plates to the sink she said "I am worried about Hayley.

She is not letting anyone in. She cannot live like this Cyrus."

Cyrus asked "Klaus?" when she nodded he got up taking the glass to the sink asking "have you talked to her?"

She turned to him with exasperation and said "you think I have not. I have talked to her so many times that I now know what her response will be to every logic I will give her."

Cyrus said "hmm what do you think about Klaus?"

Angela said "I like him. I think he loves her and I think he can draw her out but I understand her fear about not indulging in this relationship."

Cyrus said leaning against the kitchen counter "Hope is not her responsibility Angela. She is ours. _Yes ours_. I have filed for adoption and soon it will be final. I will not let her take Hope with her. She cannot take the responsibility of a child at this age when she should be making her life. Hope will live with us. You and me but not here. In my house so that she can be away from this influence. Isn't that what she wants- to keep her away from this life style? That, she can achieve from my home too."

Angela looked at him shocked and when she didtn say anything he continued "I have been meaning to talk to you about this for a while now but then this accident happened and the time was not appropriate but now that we are on the topic you will not tell her what I am thinking otherwise she will shut down completely. Let her do what she wants to do and when we will get married again she will understand."

Angela asked taken aback "married Cyrus?!"

He smiled, and said "yes, I want us to get married again. I want you in my life."

She stared at him for a moment tying to recover from the shock and then said "Cyrus my business."

He said "that doesn't bother me."

Angela said "give me some time to think. It is not that I dont want to be with you but married again? I have not thought about it. I think it is going too fast."

Cyrus said "no it is not but I will give you time to think over it."

That night Angela laid on the bed thinking about what he had said and wondered _'should she accept it? but then what about her business. Can she keep both of them together? If she accept his proposal, Hope will get a stable home and Hayley, she can live her life the way she wants to for the first time in her life not worrying about her sister all the time. Cyrus is right, Hope is their responsibly, not hers.' _The last thought in her mind was '_should she put her business in front of the biggest sacrifice of her daughter's life?' _Next morning when she woke up, the first thought that crossed her mind was _'she deserves happiness in her life and Klaus can provide her with that.'_

While Angela was thinking of changing her life for Hayley, she was finding harder and harder with each visit of his to put a lid on her feelings for him which she realized ran deeper then she had imagined. She had started to put extra hours in the office to distract her mind but often later into the night she would stare at the painting she had bought and wondered 'what worse could happen if she indulges in her feelings?" but then she would immediately think "what if they break up and grow to hate each other Hope will suffer. Will she do that to her?" and thinking about him she would go to sleep.

He went to Sunset with the full intention of making her admit her feelings for him today so after talking to Hope he said to Angela's "I need to talk to Hayley about something personal. Where is she?"

Angela looked at him and said with determination after a moment of hesitation "Klaus, I know what you want to say to her. But before you confess your feels for her or confront her about her feelings that I want to tell you something."

Klaus wondered 'how did she know' but what she told him about her reasons for doing this job and of her fears, he was not ready to hear it. After she was done she said "just dont break her heart. She thinks that she is very strong and can handle anything but I know that she is on the verge of her breaking point. She cannot take another heartbreak."

He nodded, got up and walked towards her room directed by Angela.

Hayley was lying on her bed reading a novel when there was a knock on her bed room door. She said "come in" as she continued to read the novel never bothering to look up who it was.

The moment he stepped in, his gaze fell on the painting which he thought Sarah had bought from the exhibition and a smile crept on his face. He said looking around in her small meticulous room "for someone…" making her jump "who does not love me that painting is pretty expensive to buy and putting it right in front of your bed I must say Hayley…" he intentionally left his sentence unfinished.

She asked recovering "Klaus, what are you…"

He said "Angela let me in."

She asked curiously "mom, why?"

He said causally "your time is up so I told her why I want to see you" picking up a novel from the book shelf, read the title, looked towards her with raised eyebrows making her blush.

Hayley now totally recovered from the initial shock couldnt believe his cockiness. She snatched the novel from his hand and barked "you told her? what is wrong with you? When I told you…"

but he cut her off again by saying "lets calm down before anyone of say something that we will regret and you know what can happen if things go wrong between us."

She gasped, staring at him unbelievingly and said "you wouldn't…"

Klaus said "oh yes I will. Now listen to me. I gave you two weeks to come clean about your feelings. It is my turn now. Tell me what is the problem besides you being a coward."

She snapped "I am not a coward. I am just over conscious" making him laugh.

He walked to her saying "your fears have no grounds Hayley. Finding out Hope is my sister will only make our relationship stronger and you owe it to us to give us a try for our sake, for her sake."

Hayley said "Klaus if we keep on meeting, our friendship…"

He cut her off by grabbing her by her shoulders and saying "friendship? I want more from you. Are you that clueless? you know and you pretend that you dont know. Why?"

Hayley said "because you were my client Klaus. Let me go before anyone comes in."

Klaus let her go but said "no I will not let you go. I want my answer today."

when she didnt say anything he continued "do you know what I found out from your mother today?"

When she kept quiet he said "Imagine my surprise when she told me the reason why you became an escort. Even if Hope were not my sister I would have respected your sacrifice for her but knowing that you are doing this all for _my sister,_ you cannot even imagine, how in debt I feel for you."

Hayley said "I am not doing anything for you Klaus. This is for Hope, my sister, so that she does not have to face the humiliation that I have faced. I know we are not doing anything but still when people look at me I just feel so icky."

She turned away from him but he turned her towards her saying "but you are not doing anything wrong. You shouldnt feel this way. You cannot protect Hope from all of this. This business is Angela's life saving. She cannot wrap it up. I understand why you want to take Hope with you and I will support you if you want that but you cannot hide her from reality."

Hayley said "I know but until she is not old enough to understand it all I will shield her form all this and you cannot take her from me."

Klaus said "well I am not intending to but if we are to get married then you will have to share her with me."

Hayley asked shocked "married?"

Klaus said "you thought I am just having an affair with you. No Hayley. I recently discovered that I want you in my life as my life partner. I have known you for the past two years granted that we didnt talk much but still. I know we can work it out. I love you and I know you love me too."

Hayley stepped back still in shock and said "no, Klaus. We cannot get married. I have a past and until I find a job, leave that past behind…"

he cut her off by saying "then I will wait for it. Even if I want to, I will not ask you to stop working as an escort because I dont believe that you should change yourself for a relationship but I will wait for you when you get that job and have Hope and then I will ask you but i am telling you now that I am in this for long haul."

Hayley looked at him with doubt and then said "no Klaus."

He said "Hayley if you dont listen to me I will …" he stopped and thought for a moment whether he should go down that route or not and then said "I will take you to court for custody of Hope."

Hayley gasped and said "you would never."

Klaus said with a smile "try me. There is small to none chance of us getting her custody but neither will you if court is involved. She will go back to Angela and I am sure you will not want this not to mention that everyone will find out her relationship with me and considering you went to extreme lengths to hide yours and Sarah, I am willing to bet that will be unacceptable to you."

Hayley said furious "damn you Klaus, You will not."

Klaus now confident that he had got her where he wanted her, said "try me."

She said with frustration "fine."

He said smiling now "aww such a romantic reply."

He wanted to kiss her but looking at her furious expressions he said "I would kiss you but you are really annoyed and I want our first kiss to be special. Right now this would suffice." He leaned in and kissed her on her cheek making flutters dance in her stomach.

He asked with his lips still touching her cheek "Can I have my date now?"

When Hayley snapped "where?" he smiled, leaned back and said "tomorrow, 7 pm a surprise."

He looked into her eyes for a moment, smiled and left.

After he left, Hayley wondered what has she done but the more she thought about it the more she felt contend and happy and by the time she was sleeping she was feeling really happy.

Next day she was feeling very nervous by the time it was evening. She ran her hand on her blue dress to smooth the flutter in her stomach, looked at her reflection again, fluffed her hair when she heard a knock on her door and a moment later Sarah peeked in. She said "I dont know why I am nervous. I have been with him many times before."

Sarah said "my dear this is your first date with him so nervousness is sure to happen. You look beautiful by the way and he is not looking bad either."

She felt her heart jump and said "okay shut up. I am already nervous."

As he entered the lobby she saw him talking to her mother and smiled at how handsome he looked in that suit.

He looked up and their eyes met. He said to Angela "tell Hope I will come tomorrow with it."

He walked to her and said "you look very nice."

She said "you cleaned up nice too."

Klaus said "between us. This is one time deal. No suit next time" making her stomach muscles tight.

The drive to the restaurant was a quiet one. He had gotten a reservation so they were seated at once. He asked after the waiter served them their drinks "nervous?"

She said smiling "yes. It has been a while I have been to a date. I think I have forgotten what are they about."

He said "well lucky for you neither have I been so we will learn as we go."

She said "you are joking right. How is it possible that you have not been to dates?"

He leaned in putting his hands on the table gesturing her to put hers in them. When she did he said "why is it not possible?"

She said with racing heart as his fingers caressed her fingers "well you are…" she stopped as she noticed that hint of smile on his lips. She snapped "very clever!"

He said laughing now "I am what? Dashing, smart or good looking..…"

She cut him off by saying smiling "full of yourself."

He said smiling again "that I am. Thank you" as he squeezed her hand gently.

She said "Klaus, have you told Elijah about Hope."

He rolled his eyes before saying "trust you to spoil the romance I am trying to ignite in you. No I have not. They are on vacation. They will be back on coming Saturday."

Hayley said smiling at his sentence. She said "I can be romantic."

Klaus said "I doubt it" letting go of her hands as the waiter brought their food.

She asked "is that a challenge?"

He picked up his fork and said "yes it is. Next date you will do the romantic talk and I will listen. You have exactly two days."

She said "on Saturday but…"

Klaus said "I have thought about it and I think I want to continue our Saturday engagements."

She smiled and said "and how much are willing to pay for them?"

Klaus said sipping his wine "oh that will be free."

Hayley laughed and said "you _are_ cocky."

He toasted his wine glass to her and smiled.

after dinner he took her home. During the drive Hayley who was enjoying looking out reliving their evening startled as she felt his hand on hers. She looked at him as he grabbed her hand with his free hand and smiled. When he stopped the car outside her house he turned to her and said "I had a great time with you as always even though you really tried to squash the romance out of the evening."

She said "I didnt. You _think_ you were being romantic mister. Someone should tell you that you are not as charming as you think you are. You have not even kis…"

But stopped as he started laughing. As she blushed he kissed her hand to her surprise and then he pulled her towards him and gently planted a kiss on her lips making her knees go weak and she felt glad that she was sitting. The kiss that she had been thinking of for a few days now was not even close to what she had imagined. It was much better then what she had thought she realized and it had just swept her off of her feet. He broke the kiss and said "you are exactly what I have been looking for Hayley and I think there is a chance that I can love you more then how I feel about you right now."

She looked into his smiling eyes, the mischief on his lips and said "you are sweeping me off my feet faster then I ever imagined Klaus. You are right. I do love you and I never realized how much until you forced it out of me."

He smiled and asked "well I did give you a fair warning."

She was about to say something but he leaned again and kissed her passionately this time with his hands cupping her face. Again it was him who broke the kiss but kept his forehead to hers saying "I cannot wait for Saturday to come and see your miserable attempt at being romantic."

She said "then you are in for a big surprise."

She leaned back thinking that it would be best if she leaves now and opened the door of the car. When he walked her to the front door and kissed her one last time, she knew she was dreaming.

For the next two days he called her every night and she would go to sleep with a smile on her face. She had just put the cell phone down when she heard a knock on the door and a moment later Angela entered. She sat on the bed and asked "so, how are things with Klaus?"

She said "great. I had no idea he was such an romantic."

Angela said "that is good. Your father used to pretty romantic too. I like Klaus. He keeps you happy."

Hayley said "what makes you say that?"

Angela said "even when you guys were not together I could see this smile on your face in his presence."

She paused for a moment wondering whether she should tell her about Cyrus's proposal or her decision but then seeing the smile on her face she decided not to parade on her happiness so she said "Anyway I am here to tell you about something I have been planning for Hope for a few days. It is a surprise so dont blabber about it to her."

Saturday morning while driving to the airport, she said "I wish you could come too."

Hayley said "mom, you know I love" she looked at that back seat towards Hope but she was busy watching the cartoon so she continued "Disney world but I have this interview. But i must say that I feel jealous of her. She is going to be so excited about this surprise"

Angela laughed saying "No need to be jealous. We did the same things to you too. It is another thing that you managed to block them" making her laugh. She then continued "why don't you just say that you dont want to miss your date with Klaus."

Hayley laughed again and said "that too. You two have fun."

Angela thought about telling Hayley about her decision but seeing her happy face she decided to not parade on her happiness and tell her on the way back from her trip.

After dropping them at airport she went back home and spend the next few hour relaxing reading books, in the hot tub feeling happy, carefree after a long time looking forward to her date with Klaus thinking of showing him her romantic side hoping that she still had that.

He got out of his car and jogged to the door wanting to talk to them before going to his date with Hayley.

Elijah opened the door with annoyance and said "Niklaus I just slept" but his annoyance increased when he ignored him and said "I have to tell you something really important so wake up and ask Cami to join too."

Elijah asked in the same tone "can't it wait till tomorrow. We just arrived two hours ago and we are severely jet-lagged."

He said "no it cannot. I have already been holding this news for three weeks now."

That got his attention. He asked "Have you gotten anyone pregnant?"

Klaus laughed and said "no. Bring Cami. I have a date to go to."

Elijah turned towards him as he was going upstairs "date. You. Who is it?"

Klaus rolled his eyes now getting impatient and said "that is what I want to tell you. If you are not interested then I will go."

But Elijah's curiosity had peeked now so he said "no. Wait."

Ten minutes later he was looking at Elijah and Cami and said "Before I start, I should tell you that I just found out it myself. In fact last month after that accident. Father had an affair a few years back but he broke up with her and left her."

Elijah said "what? Who?"

Klaus said "when he left Angela she was pregnant with his child." He saw shock on Elijah's face but he continued "her name is Hope. She is Hayley's half sister. She is five years old… no five and a half…"smiled as he recalled her emphasis on the half part but before he could continued everything became dark.

He continued "Angela runs a legitimate clean escort business and according to her, father left her when he found out about her business."

He then told them about him and Hayley and when he was done he said getting up "I will introduce you to Hope and Angela tomorrow but right now I have to go. I am already getting late and my reputation about punctuality is not really good."

As he got up Cami came out of trance and said "what?! You cannot just drop this bomb on us about your half sister and Hayley and leave."

He stepped towards her, kissed her on her cheek and said, agitated "tomorrow brunch. Every juicy detail. You will love her. She is Anna's age. now I am very late. I have to go." he hurried out cursing himself of getting late again.

He had a wonderful evening with Hayley during which he teased her about being romantic to him but secretly admiring her successful efforts which had aroused something much stronger in him and he was looking forward to exploring this new romantic side of hers, the glimpse of which she had just shown him. By the time they headed home, it had started to rain. He walked around the car and leaned in to kiss her when she said "do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?"

He looked at the rain pouring down and said "sure."

While she was making coffee he asked "where is Hope?"

She said smiling "mom took her to Disney world in the morning. I didnt you because I was supposed to be _romantic. _Bringing up Hope in that conversation might have failed me" when she felt him behind her. He turned her towards him looking at her nervous expressions and said "Elijah and Cami know about her. I told them before coming here. They want to meet her" as his fingers played with a tendril of hair on her shoulder, eyes roaming on her face. When she nodded feeling nervous anticipating what was going to happen next, he leaned in he kissed her gently. As her tongue entered his mouth he scooped her up and carried her to her room- the coffee forgotten on the kitchen table.

He closed the door with one foot, laid her on the bed continuing kissing her. His hands went to the hem of her shirt and was puling it up whereas hers were on the buttons of his shirt and were fumbling with it. She suddenly caught his hand said "Klaus I want to tell you something."

Klaus said impatiently "what?" still holding the hem of her shirt.

She said blushing now "I.…" but was unable to finish her sentence.

His hand stopped and he looked into her eyes with disbelief and then said "no, that is not possible."

Hayley said "no one wants to have a relationship with an escort. Just one nights and I was not going to lose my virginity for some one who wanted a one night stands with a low opinion about me. Why do you think I wanted to get out this profession."

He kissed her saying "then lets make this night memorable to you" as he rolled her over the bed.

He made love to her so gently yet passionately that she fell in love with him all over again. Later when he held her naked body close to him she was sure it will be the most memorable night of her life. He held her tight, kissed her hair, making her laugh when he asked her the second time how she was feeling, smiled as she kissed his chest and wrapped her arm around his torso twining her legs with his. He closed his eyes with a smile on his lips and didn't know when he fell asleep holding her.

While Hayley were cozied up in the bed against each other, Sarah was studying when there was a knock at her door. she said "come in."

She smiled as she saw Cyrus standing at the door. She said "dad come in. Why are you standing there?"

Cyrus walked in and said "I wanted to tell you something."

Sarah leaned back looking at his face and said "well you cannot be pregnant so that is out" making him laugh.

He said "I asked Angela to marry me a few weeks ago but she needed some time to think about it and today before leaving for that surprise trip for Hope she called and said yes."

Sarah said after he was quiet "about time! I swear those mother daughter are so slow. It took _her _weeks to decided whether to accept her date with Klaus and you guys months. I have been waiting for this for so long. Congrats. When is the wedding?"

He said "Angela wants to wind up her business before the wedding and that will take some time. She will either pass it on to someone who understands it like she did or wrap it up. So we are going to wait for that."

Sarah said with exasperation "oh great."

He laughed again, kissed her and was about to leave when he asked "you don't have problem with my adopting Hope right?"

Seeing her roll her eyes and saying "please!" he smiled and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10 A wedding and an engagement

**_A/N: Hello my followers. Here is the last chapter. I hope you like it. td and gee I am sorry I will not be revealing who expelled Hayley from Harvard because she has made her life and what happens in this chapter will put that part of her life very far behind her. Thank you for all my regular guest reviewers whom I cannot get in touch with td, gee, jamie, shane, Wes for reading all my stories and reviewing. Sometimes they really overwhelm me not to mention that reviews help me write. I was having a bit of writers block with this chapter but reading your review helped me. Because of that writers block I think it didnt turn out as I hoped for but not bad. I did something different in this one, I hope you guys like it. Once again thank you all for reading this story. It is much longer then the previous chapters and I hope you like it. The ending, too, I think is different from other stories. Tell me what you think about it. _**

**_Synopsis: Hope meets rest of her half-siblings. Klaus propose to Hayley and last but not least someone ties wedding knots._**

* * *

His eyes opened and he sat up abruptly startling her. Realizing where he was, he checked the time on his cell. Seeing that it was three in the morning he said "oh god I am sorry Hayley, I didnt mean to sleep here."

Hayley said "that is fine" blushed slightly as she remembered what happened between them.

He kissed her as he started to get up and said "I will call you tomorrow."

She said after slight hesitation "Klaus stay."

He asked "are you sure?"

She said smiling "yes" now more confidently and pulled him back with her.

Next morning when she woke up he was still asleep with his arm wrapped around her still naked torso. She stayed there for a few minutes, then gently removed it and went to take shower. While in the shower she jumped as someone grabbed her from behind, turned her around and before she knew it they were making love to each other slowly and passionately. An hour later Klaus's gaze followed her as she walked around in the kitchen making coffee in her robe. He felt like grabbing her and not leaving her ever but he had to leave. So he picked up his coffee, kissed her and left whereas she picked up her cell and she called Sarah to tell her about her date.

For the next two days to Hayley' s slight dismay, they were unable to meet on account of his class and her busy schedule at her internship but she felt pleased that he made it a point to call her before going to bed every day.

Tuesday afternoon after Angela and Hope came back, after putting a very excited yet tired Hope to bed Hayley and Angela talked about arranging a meeting with Elijah and Cami about Hope preferably at ELijah's house for their first meeting. Later that night she called Klaus and said "so mom is back and we were thinking if we can meet with Elijah and Cami on Saturday?"

Klaus said "great. I will tell Elijah. Why don't you come to Elijah's house?"

Hayley said "that is what I have been thinking too. Okay got to go. Have to get up early tomorrow."

She was disconnecting when he said "hey hey…"

She asked "what?"

He said "I love you."

Hayley smiled and said "me too."

Klaus said "liar. If you did you would have said it earlier."

Hayley laughed and said "well perhaps becauseI love you a bit less then you love me."

She could actually see him smiling when she heard him say "was there even any doubt about it?"

She said smiling "I love you. Will see you on Saturday 11ish. By the way dad and Sarah will come too."

Klaus said "okay good. The more the merrier. I am actually getting jealous of her. She has quite a big family." making Hayley laugh and then he said "Good night" and disconnection.

He dialed Elijah's number after disconnecting not knowing there was smile on his lips. While he was telling Elijah about Saturday plan, about Cyrus and Sarah, Hayley laid on the bed thinking anxiously about Saturday about all of their reactions on meeting Hope and how will Hope take reciprocate them.

Before they both knew Saturday came and went. To their surprised kids received each other very nicely. Elijah and Cami were so excited to meet Hope that she couldnt believe that she was anxious over this meeting. To her surprise they had even called Rebekah and Kol whom she was meeting for the first time. The morning went great. Every thing came to light. She saw a slight hesitation on Elijah's face when Cyrus mentioned that he had adopted Hope but that was gone before she could comment on it. Klaus even announced about them which was another cause of celebration. By the afternoon while the kids were in Anna's room playing as per Cyrus suggestion they all decided to tell Hope on her sixth birthday about the relationships considering she was getting bigger and would be asking question in a few years. It was a relief to her that Cami and Elijah were really interested in knowing the detail about their business showing their interest and involvement in Hope's life. The more they told them the more she could see satisfaction on their faces. By the time they were leaving Hope didnt want to leave and Anna was crying so Cami suggested a standing playdate for kids was arranged on Saturday.

**One month later:**

Hayley said "mom I am leaving. Klaus is here."

She looked at her with amusement as she kissed her saying "have fun."

During the drive she noticed Klaus was really quiet. She asked him "what is it?"

Klaus said "oh nothing. I have not slept since day before yesterday. I am so exhausted."

Hayley said "how romantic?!" making him laugh.

He said now smiling "well that is who I am which is better then you by the way. I still remember your attempt at being romantic."

Hayley said ideally moving the lock of hair behind her ear "it must have been good to make you make love to me afterwards."

As soon as the words were out she blushed at the laughter escaping from his mouth. He grabbed her hand, kissed her and said "touché."

As he stopped the car outside a very post restaurant, she raised her eyebrows but got out. After thirty minutes she was having such a great time that she could believe her luck that with her history, she would find someone as loving as Klaus. She was lost in thoughts when he said putting his fork down "like you pointed out in the car I am not romantic. Taking care of my problem."

Hayley asked taking a sip of the wine "which was?"

She gasped as he slid a small red velvet box on the table.

She stared at him and then gingerly opened it only to gape at a beautiful engagement ring. She looked up as she saw him get up from the chair at the same time taking the ring out of the bock and said "Klaus…" but was unable to finish her sentence as she saw him kneeling on one knee next to her chair.

She suddenly realized that the hall had gotten quiet. He asked "Hayley Marshall, I couldn't wait one year. Will you marry me?"

She looked into his eyes and then at ring and said with a smile "if you think that any girl would return _this ring_ then you are wrong. For this ring I will marry you tonight."

Klaus laughed, got up as he pulled her onto her feet. Took the ring form her hand and put it on her finger. Their lips met and he gave her a long passionate kiss among the sound of claps.

Rest of the dinner was also a pleasant affair with him holding her hand across the table as they talked and ate.

When he stopped the car outside her house she asked "I assume _some people _knew that you were going to ask to marry me tonight."

Klaus said in mock anger "how can you say that? I only…"

Hayley laughed and said "just stop. I can see through you. The way my mom kissed me before leaving for this date, I should have guessed."

He leaned in and kissed her cupping her face and said "I wish I could come in but if I stay I will sleep here and even though I had a great time tonight I really really want to go and sleep in my own bed."

Hayley said smiling "I understand. Good night."

he walked her to the door, kissed her again fingering the ring on her hand and then said "good night" as he walked back to his car.

Next morning she was sleeping when the door burst open with an excited sound "wake up sleepy head" making her sit up disheveled and then slumbered back as she saw Sarah standing there. She said "oh God you gave me a heart attack."

Sarah said excitedly "show me. show me" ignoring her and then grabbed her hand and stared at the ring.

There was a knock on the door and she blushed as Angela walked in with a tray laden with the breakfast joined by Hope a moment later. They had a wonderful breakfast together while she told them what happened and how he proposed. At last Angela got up and left but Sarah got under the covers with her and they both stayed in the bed as she listened to her yapping about how Klaus confided in her that he was going to propose to her. Later that day Hayley had an assignment and a client in the afternoon so she got busy. When she laid down at night she realized that he had not called her. At first she felt really annoyed at him at what kind of person would ask someone to marry him and not call the following day but then she thought _'he was tired, must have gotten sleep and then must have gotten busy. Why doesn't she call him?'_

She picked up her cell and called him but the bell kept ringing so she left him a message. She went to sleep thinking about why didnt he call.

Next morning when there was no call from him she cursed herself for becoming so clingy and demanding and said to herself "she is not going to become one of those clingy girlfriends. She called him once. He must be busy" and went to take shower. She had to go to her internship. The day was really hectic so she lost track of her thoughts. By the time she came back she had a loads of work to do but the moment she stepped in her room it reminded her that he had not called her yet. She went to take a long shower and decided to call him after the shower.

At last when she came out, she picked up the cell and saw a missed call from him.

She excitedly dialed his number. After couple of rings, she heard his voice and asked "hey, how are you?"

A furrow appeared in between her eyes when she heard him saying "Oh sorry. Yes I saw your missed calls. I have been meaning to call but got busy."

She asked "Klaus are you okay?"

He said "yes, why?"

She said "your voice sounded a bit different."

He said "oh sour throat. Hayley something happened and Elijah had to send me to London for a business trip and I had to leave yesterday afternoon. Couldn't call you. It happened so quickly. I will be back in a few days."

Hayley stared at the painting hanging on the opposite wall and asked "you are in London?"

He said "yes. sorry I didn't call you. It was urgent, some business thing. Hey listen I have to go. A meeting."

She said "Klaus…" but he cut the call leaving her bewildered.

She tired to keep herself busy for the next couple of days but couldnt help think about him now and then but she realized with time difference, it must be difficult to call her. And then at last she got his call again. He said to her after some initial catch up "I think it will take longer then I expected Hayley. Maybe a month. The office here is a mess. I am taking some time off of studies. How is Hope?"

She said "she is fine. Klaus I miss you. I was not one of those clingy girlfriends but ever since you have gone i miss you."

He said "that is sweet.I miss you too. I will be back in four weeks tops."

Hayley said "take your time. I just wanted to tell you that I miss you."

Two weeks went by, he would call her twice a week but they were very short. In each call he would tell her how much he missed her and how much he wanted to be with her making her forget about her worries and doubt that had started to take root in her hear. She continued to meet Cami and Elijah and enjoyed seeing Hope bond with Anna and Andrea.

It was late Saturday night, she was reading a novel when she suddenly started to think about him and that he had not called her for a week now. What is going on with him? She couldn't shake off this bad feeling she had been having for the past two weeks now. Her thoughts were interrupted by a cell tone. She picked it up excitedly hoping it would be and it was.

Hayley said "hey stranger. You didnt call for a week. Even Hope is missing you. She was asking about you yesterday."

He said "oh sorry Hayley. I went on a skiing trip with a couple of friends and there was no phone reception"

She hesitated and asked "Klaus, is everything okay. I have a very bad feeling."

There was such a deadly silence from the other end which she listened to with stopped breathing and then she heard "Klaus, come on now. If you dont come I will start on my own."

She stared into the cell but then put the cell down slowly.

She laid on the bed thinking about who she was. And then the seeds of doubt that had already started in her heart went deeper and she started to recall how his calls had been becoming less and less interesting and romantic. The more she thought about it, the more she got convinced that he had found someone else. With that realization she looked at her ring, slowly took it off, put it in the drawer and cried herself to sleep.

Next day when she saw his name on the caller ID, she hit the ignore button and continued to ignore him for the next two days but then she realized that she has to talk to him because Hope was in between them. So she picked up his cell when he called the third day. She said even before he said anything "listen, I get it. You found someone. But like we discussed we will not let Hope suffer because of this. I …" but was unable to finish her sentence as her throat got heavy.

He said "I am sorry Hayley. You were right, we shouldnt have jumped into it so fast."

Hayley said controlling her trembling voice "that is fine Klaus. Be happy."

Even after a day of her breakup she was still in shock when she took Hope to the playdate with Anna. She was lost in thoughts when she heard Cami asking "Hayley?"

Cami could see tears in her eyes so she asked "what happened Hayley?"

Hayley said "Klaus broke up with me."

Cami asked controlling her racing heart "what? when?"

Hayley said trying very hard not to let those tears fall from her eyes "yesterday. I think he met someone. Did you know about it?"

Cami said confide "how can I know about it Hayley? I would have asked him if I had know. O god what an idiot. I will talk to him, ask him what happened?"

Hayley at once said "no. Listen, is it okay if I leave Hope for a few hours. I want to be alone right now."

Cami said "sure but Hayley if you want to talk about it I am here for you."

Hayley nodded but left after telling Hope where she was going and then came back after two hours to pick Hope up.

Couple of days later, Angela walked into her room and asked "hey what is going on? You have been locked in this room for the past three days."

She suddenly got panicked as she saw her teary face and said "he left me. Just like Mikael left you."

Angela said "Hayley!"

Hayley flung her arms around Angela and said crying into her arms "mom, I opened up to him, let him in my life and he left me. He is just like his father. I hate him."

Angela separated herself from her daughter looked at her broken face but didnt say anything. She hugged her as she cried really heart broken.

For the next few weeks she noticed Hayley was getting quieter and quieter with each passing day. Not even Sarah or Hope could drag her out of this state she was.

One night Hayley was lying on her bed when there was a knock on her door. She said "Come in."

She sat up as she saw Cyrus in her room followed by Angela.

Angela said "I have thought about it and I dont want you to be an escort anymore. All the money I had intended to give for your education loans that are still yours. You can pay your loan Hayley."

Hayley asked "what about Hope?"

Angela said after exchanging looks with Cyrus "she will stay with me until you get your degree. Give your bar exam and then we will talk about it again and your father and I dont want to hear anything about it again."

Hayley was so heart broken by then that she felt drained of all energy not having any courage to ask or say anything so she just hugged Angela and started to cry saying "I will pay each cent after I get the job mom."

* * *

**8 months later:**

She laid on the bed thinking about the job Raj Malhotra had offered her and thought about the past eight months how she picked up her life again and finished her degree not escorting anymore. A smile appeared on her face as she recalled how Cyrus had proposed to Angela four months back and she accepted it as she also announced that she is closing her business and how after closing her business last month, they had moved in with Cyrus in his house while renting their old house. She remembered how she had slept so peacefully that night with no worries about Hope's future. Her heart ached like it always ached whenever she looked at Hope with his memories and she would wonder _where is he and is he happy considering she had broken all contacts with Elijah and Cami gradually. _In the beginning she took Hope to meet them but then she gradually stopped going, realizing that house reminded her of Klaus too much and she guessed that they understood too because they never insisted on her visiting them. It was either Sarah or Angela who took her to meet Elijah, Anna, Andrea and Cami. She remembered how confusing it was for Hope to understand her relationship with Elijah when they told her on her sixth birthday but like all the kids, she took it in stride.

She wondered _'should she accept Raj's offer? It is a good offer with good benefits. That way she can start her life and maybe get her own place and move out of her father's house but what about Elijah?'_

The last thought before going to sleep was her decision about accepting the job and that she cannot avoid Elijah for the rest of her life considering his connection with Hope.

Next morning, in the kitchen as Angela poured her a cup of coffee for herself Hayley said "mom, Raj Malhotra offered me a job in his company. I always liked his company so I am accepting it. And even though i have been avoiding them but now I will be seeing Elijah now and then."

Angela said "that is a good decision and you cannot avoid Elijah or Klasu for that matter all your life. You were right Hope is the connection between you and them and you have to have an amicable relationship with them for Hope's sake."

Hayley kissed her and left without saying anything leaving a very sad Angela behind.

After changing her clothes, she decided to go talk to Raj personally knowing that they had this connection so after roaming in the mall for a few hours she went to his company and was led to his office. Hayley looked at Raj and said "Mr. Malhotra I accept."

Raj smiled and said "oh good. Hey come Sumana. Meet Hayley."

Hayley stood up and shook hands with a very pretty girl, dressed in a very elegant suit. Raj said "Hayley, Sumana is my misses now. You remember her right? Sumana meet Hayley."

She suddenly felt very self conscious but when Sumana smiled and said "it is so nice to meet you. Welcome aboard. He had not been happy with any of the attorneys we have hired in the past year."

Hayley shook her hand and said "it is nice to meet you again. We met last year on one of Elijah Mikaelson's meetings."

Sumana said "yes I remember but it was such a short meeting. Now we will really get to work together. I left his company, well because of obvious reasons." she ended her sentence with a a laugh.

Hayley said smiling "I always loved working here so looking forward to it."

She got up and left after shaking their hands.

Raj looked at Sumana saying "that went better then I had imagined."

Sumana said "yes."

After Sumana left the office he Raj picked up his cell and dialed his number.

As the call connected he said "okay she is here."

He said "good. I will take it from here. Thanks. I owe you."

Raj said "you dont owe me anything. I too want to see how things turn out. See you at the meeting on Monday. She will be there too."

**_Flashback Raj_**

**_3 weeks back _**

_He asked "hey Elijah, come to earth. what are you thinking of?"_

_Elijah said "I need a favor from you and I am thinking should I ask you or not."_

_Raj said "as a partner in the firm, sharing the office space you can ask me anything. It will be up to me to grand that favor or not" smiling at the end of the sentence. _

_Elijah said "I want you to give Hayley Marshall the job we talked about."_

_Raj said slowly closing the file "okay but why?"_

_Elijah said "besides the fact that she is a good worker?"_

_When he nodded Elijah said "What I am about to tell you, you will not tell her in any circumstances."_

_Curious now Raj leaned back and nodded. _

_When Elijah was done telling him everything he had no other option other then to get onboard with the plan. _

**_End flashback _**

As Elijah put the cell down with a satisfied smile on his face he looked towards Cami who entered the room and asked as she went straight to the crib "who was it?"

Elijah said "Raj. She accepted it."

He smiled at the excitement on her face as she turned towards him saying "oh good. I told you things will work out."

**_Flashback Cami_**

**_One month back _**

_She said as she folded the duvet "Elijah, I think we need to do something about it. Now that he is back, we need to do something about it. He is being stubborn."_

_She sighed when Elijah said "Cami, he told us not to tell anyone."_

_Cami said "okay if you are not with me. I am going to do this on my own. This is Klaus we are talking about. Someone who never ever loved anyone and when he did…. Anyway are you with me or not?"_

_Elijah asked exasperated "and do what? I promised him Cami."_

_Cami said with exasperation too "you promised him and you keep your words. I dont. I am going to tell her."_

_Elijah said at once "no, Cami that will be putting her in spot. If you want to do anything do it subtly like may be they can meet some place but as she does not come to our place anymore you have to think of some other place."_

_Cami said after a moment "I got it. Why dont you ask Raj to offer her the job he wanted her to have after her studies are over? They are bound to meet each other in that office."_

_She could see the wheels turning in his head but jumped up excitedly with a scream, waking the baby in the process, when he nodded. _

_She looked towards the crib and went to it not even regretting a bit about disturbing her. _

**_End Flashback._**

Later that night Elijah laid on the bed thinking about the next step to their plan and his mind started to wonder to that terrible night.

**_Flashback Elijah_**

**_8 months back _**

_He startled out of deep sleep from the sound of his cell. He detangled Cami from him causing her to stir and picked up his cell in annoyance and said "hello Elijah Milkealson" and then sat up hearing from the other side. _

_Thirty minutes later they both were running out after calling Sumana, the next door neighbor to look after the kids. _

_As he entered, he stopped and then recovering from shock he walked to him and said "Niklaus, dont worry. I have talked to the…"_

_Klaus said cutting him off "Elijah promise me that whatever happens to me you will not tell Hayley about my accident."_

_When they continued to remain quiet he said "promise me. I dont want her to see me in this state. Tell her anything you have to to make her believe that I left her but Hope… tell me you will not abandon her. She is our blood."_

_Elijah said trying to be composed "don't talk like that. Nothing will happen to you."_

_But before he could say anything he saw his brother's eyes closing and that sharp tone and someone shouting "code blue", "code blue" and pushing him aside. _

**End flashback**

Hayley and Sarah spend the weekend celebrating her job acceptance and relaxed in general. She felt truly happy and relaxed after many months.

Monday morning Hayley entered the conference room and stopped as she saw Elijah in meeting with Raj.

Elijah looked up and saw Hayley standing at the door. He slowly stood up and said "Hayley!"

Hayley smiled and said "Mr. Mikaelson, how are you?"

The smiled slipped from his face and he said "I am good."

During the meeting she could feel his eyes on her but she she knew that he wouldn't talk to her about their past. After the meeting she got up and left.

She was sitting at her new desk in her office when she heard him saying"Hayley, it is nice seeing you again."

She looked towards the door and just smiled. He could see the nervousness on her face so he continued saying "I am sorry about what happened between us but for Hope's sake I hope you do not keep any grudge on Nikkalus."

Her heart jumped at the very thing that she was trying to avoid but said "all in past Elijah. I have moved on and no I dont have any grudge against Klaus. I got into that relationship knowing it could go either way and we had decided that we will never let that affect Hope in any way."

Elijah said "okay good then. Why don't you visit sometime? Cami would love to have you. You have not even met Amanda yet."

Hayley smiled and said "okay I will. Soon."

Elijah nodded saying "I will let you do your work now" and left.

As Elijah sat in his car he thought for a moment and then he dialed a number on his cell. As the call connected he said "hey Sarah how are you doing?"

Sarah said "good Elijah. Is everything okay?"

Elijah said "yes I wanted to ask you if we can do that thing this weekend?"

There was quiet and then Sarah asked "are you sure we are doing the right thing? Why don't we just tell her?"

Elijah said "she has to see it for herself Sarah. It has to be her decision. As much as I love my brother I cannot be selfish."

He said "thanks" when Sarah said at last "okay will do that."

Saturday afternoon, Hayley was relaxing, reading a novel when her cell rang. She picked it up seeing Sarah's name on the caller Id and asked "hey where are you? Hope is waiting for you."

She groaned when Sarah said "Angela and I are stuck in the traffic. You take her."

She said reluctantly "maybe we can postpone it."

Sarah said "she has been looking forward to it Hayley. take her. I coulnt take her last week too."

Hayley snapped "okay fine."

She quickly changed her shirt and went to Hope's room and said "lets goo sweetie. I am taking you today to Anna's."

Hope asked picking up her small backpack "where is mommy and Sarah?"

Hayley said "they are stuck in traffic. What do you have in that bag?"

Hope said "my doll and the diary. Anna and I write in it."

Hayley laughed and asked as she guided Hope to the car "what do you write in it?"

Hope said with a shy smile "it is secret."

She strapped her in the car seat and with slight apprehension drove towards Elijah house. During the drive even wanting to she couldnt talk to Hope about anything and continued to listen to her stories and what she is planning to do with Anna today.

He was studying when he heard the bell and a few second later, he heard a voice that he had been wanting to hear for the two months. He looked towards the door and then closed the door.

Elijah looked around cursing that he was not there. He called Anna. Hope ran excitedly to Anna's room while Elijah said "thanks for bringing her. After not meeting last week, Anna was really looking forward to seeing her today."

Hayley said smiling now seeing how uncomfortable Elijah looked "no problem. When did you guys get he ramp?"

Elijah said "for the stroller. it was easy for Cami to maneuver her in."

She turned around as she heard a voice "hello Hayley."

She stood up as she saw Camille with a small baby in her hands. She suddenly got excited and it seemed as if last few months never happened. She rushed to her and said "oh god, She is adorable. Sarah told me about her but she is uhhh. I want to bite her. Amanda right?"

When Cami nodded she touched her cheek and said "oh god she is so cute. How old is she?"

Cami said "almost two month".

She looked towards Elijah as she handed the baby to Hayley but he shook his head looking a bit disappointed. After an hour she said "I have to go now."

Elijah said "can you drop by at my office around 11 on Monday. I want to talk to you something about Hope."

He heard the door closing and closed his eyes at the frustration of not being able to see her.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. He said "come in."

Cami walked in and said "Klaus, dinner?"

He said "I am not hungry.'

Cami stared at him and then said "She was here."

Klaus asked not looking towards her "who?"

Cami said "Hayley."

Klaus asked trying to keep his voice casual "why?"

Cami said "she brought Hope" that got his attention. He said "and?"

Cami continued "nothing. Kids had great time and then she left" telling him least as intended to see how much it frustrates him. She got up to leave but stopped as she reached the door, looked behind and saw him lost in thought and knew that their plan was working.

While he was thinking about her that night and the whole next day she was too thinking about what Elijah wants to talk about Hope. She felt relieved that nobody mentioned Klaus which was what she wanted.

Monday morning at 11 am she got up from her chair and headed toward Elijah's office still confused about what he wants to talk about. She opened the door and stepped in and then stared.

Klaus was looking on the sale's reports when he heard the door open. He said "yes Ms. Stacy. Is it done?" as he raised his hand without looking towards the door.

When nothing came in his hand, he looked towards the door and stared as his hand went down.

Hayley felt her heart skipping beats looking at him. They both stared at each other and then she recovered first and said "hello Klaus."

He too recovered quickly and said "Hayley! how are you?" hoping she didnt notice it.

Hayley said "good. You?"

She could see he was feeling nervous as his eyes scanned the table avoiding hers but then he said "I am good too. Are you here to meet Elijah?"

Hayley said "he wanted to talk to me about Hope."

Klaus said "but he was …." "not supposed to come today" he finished the sentence in his heart and started to get angry.

He said "oh he just stepped out. I can give him a message."

She felt her heart break at his curt style and turned to leave but stopped and said "I hope it was worth it Klaus" and left leaving him feeling miserable. He pushed his chair back, stared at his lap and moved his leg but stared at one inch distance he was able to move them. He sighed and turned his attention to his work.

**_Flash back Klaus _**

**_8 months ago_**

_When his eyes opened, he knew something was terribly wrong. He tried to move and a pain shot through his back. He tried to lift himself but realized that his neck was in a brace and then he heard someone say "you shouldn't move yourself. You are terribly injured."_

_He tried to calm himself down and said in a calm voice "can you call my brother? His number is 908- ….454-6677. Elijah Mikale…son" missing the look the two paramedic exchanged. One of them said "he seems conscious. Make the call and lets put him in the ambulance. Look here Mr. Mikaelson" but everything was dark. _

**_end flash back Klaus _**

Sarah threw her purse on the bed saying "it is so hot out there. Damn it."

She turned towards Hayley in anger but then saw her crying. She dashed to her asking "hey what happened?"

Hayley said wiping her eyes "I met him today?"

Sarah asked with racing heart "who?"

She said "Klaus."

Sarah asked "where? How is he?"

Hayley said wiping her eyes "he is back. He is working in his own company apparently. Sarah, I think I still love him, how pathetic!"

Sarah pulled her in a hug and said "it is okay Hayley. Everything will be okay."

While Sarah was comforting her, Klaus was steaming in anger at what Elijah had pulled. He wheeled himself out of the room when he heard Elijah' voice.

The moment his eyes met Elijah's he shouted "you had no right to do that. I dont want her in my life. How many times do I have to tell you this? If you cannot respect my privacy then I will leave. I will leave and never come back."

Elijah said in a causal tone ignoring this outburst "don't be dramatic. I didnt do anything that you wouldnt have done for me. You love her. You are being an idiot for not contacting her. I understood when you were in comma but not now. You are on the path to recovery. Dr Judd said you will be walking in six month to a year."

Klaus said still annoyed "then I will meet her then. I dont want her back with just his hope that I will start walking one day."

He gave both her and Cami an angry look and wheeled himself towards his room.

He didnt go to the office for the next few days even though he needed some books from the office library for a case he was studying but at last he had to go considering Elijah couldnt bring five to six books home. He made sure he reached the office very early and insisted on sitting on a regular chair against all Elijah's opposition so after Elijah settled him down on a revolving chari he folded the car saying "you cannot avoid her Niklaus."

Klaus said adamantly "I dont want her to see him crippled Elijah. Can you put in behind that sofa?"

Elijah asked "what if you need to go to bathroom or anywhere?"

Klaus opened the book saying "I will call you. It is just one day. I have to get through this day. I had to come because of these damn books."

Elijah stared at him without saying anything but then left. He looked up and his heart raced as he saw her standing at the door.

Hayley felt her heart jump a beat when their eyes met. She calmed her nerves and walked to the desk saying "sorry to disturb you. I need a book."

Klaus said now looking down "take it."

She walked behind the desk to he shelf behind him and tipped her feet to get it but couldn't so she groaned and said "can you get it for me? I cannot reach."

Klaus was trying so hard not to feel anything from her when he heard that and he groaned. He said "right. Step aside."

She walked to the other end of the desk.

Klaus groaned and stood up to get the book out of the shelf wincing slightly as the pain shot through them- the pain always hit him hard whenever he would try to do something harder then his legs could take it. He grabbed the book on shaky legs and handed her the book.

Hayley took the book from his hand. Their eyes met but then she turned to leave. Hayley took a couple of steps but stopped and turned around saying "I am so glad that….I never got …."

She looked at his pinched face and him holding the desk. She stood there staring at him as he very slowly sat down and then her mind started clearing up and she realized that this was the first time she saw him standing up. She walked to him and asked "are you okay?"

He looked up at her face and said after a moment "yes" but an image of ramp outside Elijah's house flashed through her mind and her heart dropped.

She said before she could stop the words "then stand up."

Klaus said irritated now "what sort of nonsense demand is this Hayley?" but not before she saw him averting his eyes away from her.

She said forcefully now "stand up Klaus" as she walked behind the desk with sinking heart.

Klaus looked into her face and stood up ignoring the pain in his back. She took a sigh of relief but that was short lived as his legs deceived him and buckled. He stumbled but held the desk. She hurriedly tried to put her arm around his back but he raised his hand and said harshly "I can mange that."

As he settled himself in the chair with pained expressions, she asked "what happened?" on the verge of tears.

He said opening the book and reading through it "car accident."

Hayley asked "how? when?" her voice reduced to whisper.

Klaus said after a moment of silence "on the way back after dropping you off when I proposed to you. I was tired and I dozed off on the wheel."

She gasped and said "Klaus…" but he said cutting her off "Hayley I dont need your pity. I am fine. I am recovering. Please can you leave?"

Hayley stared at him for a moment with tears brimmed eyes and then said "I am sorry. I thought you…"

Klaus said softly "I know what you must have thought. Can you go now?" his heart aching looking at the tear swimming in her eyes.

After she left, he grabbed his legs and cursed the pain that had shot through his body at the slightest of the effort.

He put his head at the back of his chair and closed his eyes but startled as the door opened with a bang. She closed the door behind her, walked to him and asked putting her hands on the desk "no, I will not leave until you tell me what happened?"

He said after a moment "it was a spinal cord injury. Bad enough for my legs to lose some range of motion but not bad enough to need surgery. When I woke up from that accident I could move my legs slightly but very little which was an indication as per the doctor that I could walk ultimately but then I went into comma for six months. When I woke up from comma, my legs had lost the strength and I am unable to use my legs. My back needed to be supported by a brace. As I was in the comma, they put the corset brace which is flexible and does not have to take off while lying down. Physical therapy is going but not that affective as I thought it would be. With this speed it will take one year at least."

Hayley stared at him in shock, then asked "so much happened and you never felt the need to tell me all this. Why?"

Klaus stared into her broken face and said "I didnt want you to see me in this state."

She asked "if something like this had happened to me, would you have not wanted to know?"

When he kept quiet she said "and here I thought you left me. I had no idea you love me this much."

Before Klaus could say anything she left the room.

Her mind was not on her job for the rest of the day so as soon as it turned 6 she left. During the drive the tears started to fall and then in anger she turned the car towards Elijah's home.

Hayley parked the car and marched towards the main door and knocked on it. She stood there impatiently for the door to open. As the door opened she saw Elijah. Before she could stop herself her hand swung in the air and landed on Elijah's face and she shouted "how could you? You guys hid such a big thing from me. I deserved to know."

If he felt any anger at that slap he didnt show. In fact he said calmly "Hayley come in."

Hayley said in a desperate voice "Elijah I cannot believe you did this to me. Eight months! Why would you….I thought he was…. who called me?"

Elijah said again "please come in."

He led her inside. As she sat down on the sofa he said "first of all I want to tell you that I am sorry for keeping you in dark but that was Niklaus's last wish before he landed in that comma. After he came back from comma. A month ago Cami and I thought of way to bring you two together, actually the sole credit goes to Cami, because Niklaus was being too stubborn to listen to any logic so we set a plan in motion."

Hayley asked not knowing that her voice had reduced to a whisper "we?"

Elijah sighed looked towards Cami and said "Cami, me, Sarah, Raj and Sumana."

Hayley thought her heart would explode. She said "all of you. Why couldnt you just tell me?"

Elijah said "it was not that simple Hayley. Besides the fact that I promised him that I wouldnt tell you about him and I always keep my promises, you had to make your own choice. Even though he is my brother and I would do anything for him, I was not sure if he will be able to walk on his legs or not but when he started to show some improvement last month, we started to think of doing something about it. We didnt want to put you in spot but now that I think about it, we have put you in spot" giving her a sad smile at the end of the sentence.

She coudnt help the smile sneaking on her lips and said "no you have not. I deserved to know about all of that and as for brother. Yes I know what you two are capable of doing for each other" as she recalled how she became an escort for Klaus.

Elijah asked in confusion "what do you mean?"

Hayley said "nothing Elijah. But does that meant that it was never him who called me."

Cami said "no that was Kol."

**_Flashback Cami _**

**_8 months ago_**

_Cami said "Kol you can do it. Your voice just sounds like him."_

_Kol said hesitantly "Cami, it does not feel right. Why do we have to do this? Why dont we tell her what happened?"_

_Cami looked at Elijah who said "because Niklaus does not want her to know about her accident and I agree with him. If Hayley thinks that he left her then she would be at more at peace. We dont know how long he will be in comma. You have to do it for your brother. Just start casually and then fizzle it out in two to three weeks. You can do that. I will tell you what basic story we have to tell her and then it is up to how you handle it."_

**_end Flashback _**

Hayley stared at her left hand where he once wore the ring he gave her for a minute. Then got up and was leaving when she heard Elijah ask "what are you going to do Hayley?"

Hayley turned to him and looking at apprehension on his face, she smiled, walked to him and said "if it were me, would he have left me?"

When Elijah didnt say anything she continued "he is my first love and I have recently realized that I still love him but that does not meant that I will not make him pay for what he did to me."

She saw smile appear on Elijah's face as he said "yes that is the least you can do to him after what he put you through but Hayley dont make this decision out of pity for him. He will break if he finds out that you pitied him."

Hayley said "Elijah I dont pity him because what I am going to do to him, I would never do to someone I pity" and left the house.

Later that night when she was staring at the ring he had once given her, there was a knock on her door. She said "come in" not looking who it could be. a moment later the mattress suck and she heard Sarah ask "have you seen him? How is he?"

She turned toward him with teary eyes and asked "how did you get sucked into all of this and why didnt you tell me?"

**_Flashback Sarah _**

**_two weeks ago_**

_Sarah was lying down on her bed thinking about Hayley when her cell rang. She picked it up wondering 'who it could be?' but seeing Cami's name she smiled. _

_After hello hi, Cami said "I want to meet you. Actually Elijah and I both want to meet you."_

_Sarah looked towards the ceiling wondering what was going to but agreed. _

_An hour later she was sitting opposite Cami in a coffee shop waiting for Elijah for Cami was not telling her anything without him being there. _

_As Elijah settled down he said "sorry, I got hung up."_

_Sarah said "dont worry. I now know it is a family problem" bringing a smile on Cami's lips. _

_She said "yes Andrew says that Niklaus will only be punctual on his wedding day."_

_Sarah said "yes he told me about it" not wanting to talk about him, who broke her sister's heart without giving any explanation. _

_She asked "so what is it that you want to discuss with me?"_

_Elijah looked at Cami before saying "it is about Niklaus."_

_Sarah said "Elijah I am sorry but i dont want to …." when he put a picture in front of him. _

_She stopped talking as she stared at the picture slowly picking up not know that her eyes had brimmed up with tears. She asked "what is this?"_

_Elijah said "he was tired after a hectic day and slept on his wheel. His spinal cord was damaged causing some immobility in his legs but before he could be on the way to recovery, he went into a comma after making us promise that we will never let Hayley find out what happened. He remained in the comma for six months. Two months back, he suddenly woke up but his legs had lost their strength and he was unable to walk. We wanted to tell Hayley about him but it would have been selfish of us to do so. But it has been almost two months and physical therapy is working. He is getting better. he can move his legs now, granted not too much but the doctors are very hopeful."_

_He paused for a moment for Sarah to absorb everything. Cami took over from her saying "we were thinking that maybe now is the time that Hayley should know what really happened. Maybe she will …. I dont know. It is up to her but she needs to know now. That is why we called you to help us out. You see he is so stubborn and she is heartbroken. She wouldnt give him any chance."_

_Sarah recovered holding the picture "but he called her from London."_

_Cami said "we told the kids that he went to London so that they are not upset. The calls were from Kol. They sound so similar. Even I get confused. But thankfully he is out of comma. He is getting better. He will be able to walk on his legs but it will take some time. He is being stubborn that until he is able to he will not contact her but I think" she looked toward Elijah and continued "that they need to be fixed up." _

_Sarah continued to stare at the picture but then said "what do I have to do?"_

_Cami said "you have to make sure that next time it is her who comes to drop Hope for the playdate. Klaus lives with us. We are hoping that she might see him there but if not we will keep on trying. But you cannot tell her anything Sarah. She needs to find out on her own and make her own decision." _

**_End flashback _**

When she was done telling her about that meeting with Elijah and Cami, she continued "they asked me to not tell you. As per Elijah Klaus didnt want you to see him in that state or feel obliged or anything. I was in a fix. On one hand I wanted to tell you because I knew how much you still love him but on other hand I became selfish thinking that he cannot walk so how can I put my own sister on spot so I decided to let you decide on your own and hoped that you will never find out about his accident."

When Hayley kept quiet she asked "what are you going to do?"

Hayley said "what do you think Sarah?"

Sarah stared at her determined face and asked "are you sure Hayley?"

Hayley said "yes" slipped the ring in her finger and went to the bathroom.

The very next morning she told Angela about her decision and what had happened to Klaus before leaving for the office ignoring the worried look her mother gave her. After that she started meeting him more often bringing Hope to visit at Elijah's house hoping that whatever issues Klaus had with her he would never neglect his sister while making it a point to go to his room and sit in and tried to engage him in conversations.

Klaus at once noticed the ring in her finger and that infuriated him to no bounds making him wonder '_was it not enough that she was spending too much time with him and on top of that she had to remind him of what life would have been like if he had not had that accident.'_

He made it a point to not comment on that ring in hope that she will take the hint but she didnt and continued to come and even started to help him get to his chair from the bed or causally wheeled her out of the room or help him with stretching his leg muscles as the doctors had advised him. Once she even went with him to his physical therapy against all his opposition, during which he could feel her eyes on him but refused to look towards her. When his therapist turned to talk to someone for a moment, his legs buckled, she was there to grab his waist. Their eyes met for a second and he felt the tension between them so he looked away bringing a smile to her face. He felt very flustered when she would just come to him after talking to Cami and sit next to him and start talking about random things, telling him about the latest developments in her family and with all his efforts he was unable to keep his heart cold and aloof from her and it started to melt to his utter frustration and before he knew it a couple of weeks went by. What he didnt expect her to do was use Hope to get to him. Using Hope as an instrument to bridge their gap and that was annoying him because he knew whatever his reasons for avoiding Hayley were Hope was his sister and he couldnt turn his back to her so one day he said to her coldly as Hope went to see Anna in her room "what do you think you are doing?"

Hayley said "I dont know what you mean."

Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her down toward him "Hayley dont do this. You will get hurt and I dont want to see you hurt."

Hayley touched his cheek saying "then dont hurt me."

Klaus feeling mesmerized by her touch asked "why are you making yourself miserable by being with a cripple?"

Hayley said "you are not. I love…"

He cut her off by saying "no. I dont want to hear it. Leave please."

Hayley said coldly "okay then send Hope too then."

Klaus asked "what do you mean?" but then he understood what she meant when Hope entered the room saying "Klaus, lets go."

He asked "where Hope?" as his eyes went to smiling Hayley making him furious.

She said "you promised you will come to zoo with us."

Klaus siad "Hope I…"

Hope looked at him, pouted and said "dont you want to spend time with me."

He couldn't help but look at Hayley who winked and continued to look at them. He cursed her but said with a smile "of course I want to. Lets go. Give me a minute to change."

As Hope ran out to tell Anna and Andrew he said "that was low."

She said "everything is fair in love and war."

He steered his wheelchair around and went to his room leaving a sad smile on her face.

Around lunch time, Elijah went to get something to eat whereas Hayley and Cami took the kids to the bathroom break while he stayed behind with Hope. He kept his eyes on Hope as she climbed the ropes to reach to the top of the slide. He said "Hope you are going too high."

She said "I_ can come back._"

Klaus looked back wondering when will Hayley, Cami and Elijah will come back. They have been gone for a long time.

He looked up at Hope again and said in an authoritative voice "Hope, that is enough. You need to come down now."

He felt relieved when she said "okay."

As he watched she started climbing down slowly but then she stopped and said in a scary voice "Klaus, I am scared. Can you help me?"

He looked at her helplessly but said in a firm voice "listen, I cannot get up there. You listen to my voice and put your step on each rod carefully and come down. I am going to talk you through it."

She said now in a teary voice "okay."

Klaus cursed his legs but tried to remain calm and as he saw her foot slipped from the rope and she screamed "Klaus!"

He didnt think and started to get up when a voice said "I can help her down."

He looked towards a man he had noticed watching his kid. As he nodded, he climbed up the ropes and held Hope carefully and brought her down. As soon as she was down, she lunged at Klaus and hugged him now crying who felt so overwhelmed by that sudden reaction that he stumbled back on his wheelchair with her in his lap.

Hayley laughed and said "Cami, come on. You know I wouldnt…" but stopped as she watched Hope sitting on his lap. She darted to them and asked "what happened?" and saw Hope was crying.

Klaus looked at them and hissed "where were you?"

She looked confused but said "there was a big line Klaus. What happened?"

They turned towards the man who asked "is she okay?"

Klaus said "yes thank you. Just scared."

Hayley kept glancing towards him during the rest of the day but he was unusually quiet and her heart ached for him knowing why he was quiet after finding out what happened to Hope.

He was fast asleep when a pain shot through his back making him wake up. The first thing he noticed was Hayley sitting on the chair reading a book. He asked her "Hayley! what are you doing here?"

Hayley said "Cami let me in. You didnt call so I wanted to see how you are doing."

He said "you need to go Hayley."

She stared at him thinking of what had happened at the zoo so she walked to him, sat down next to him, held his hand, felt relieved that he didnt jerk it away and said "I know you are upset that you couldnt help Hope. There is nothing to be upset about. You were there for her when she needed someone to hold on it."

Klaus said yanking his hand from her grape "Hayley please" trying to put his pillow up and scoot up but he groaned as he was unable to.

Hayley helped fix his pillow asking "is that how you deal with it?"

Klaus said "I can deal with it Hayley but I cannot see you see me like this. Please for my self-respect please go."

Hayley looked at his desperate face and said adamantly "no."

He stared at her determined face and then said angrily "I don't want to see you. Why don't you get it? _Get out!_" He shouted at the end of the sentence.

A second later, the door opened and Cami stepped in. After looking at his angry face she said "Hayley, I think you should leave. It is also getting late and you shouldn't be here in any case."

Hayley said "fine. I am going but I will come tomorrow and we are not done with what we were talking."

Klaus said closing his eyes "sure" as he heard the door close.

He had his eyes closed when the door opened again and he asked without opening them "is she gone?"

A second later he felt someone lay next to him with the head on his shoulder and an arm went around his torso making him open his eyes in a sigh knowing well it will be her. He said _"Hayley!"_

She said "I had forgotten that we are still engaged. I think I have a right to stay with you. Now hush go to sleep otherwise I will hurt you and right now I can."

Klaus sighed and closed his eyes and a moment later she felt his arm around her shoulder bringing a smile to her lips.

Next day Klaus picked up his cell and dialed a number. As the call connects he said "hey I need to talk to you about something. Can you come right now?"

She said "sure. i will be there in half an hour."

He was lost in thought thinking about if he is doing it right or not when the door opened and she stepped in. She smiled and said "hey how are you?'

Klaus smiled and said "I am good Sarah. How are you?"

She said "I was waiting when you would call me. I wanted to give you some time but if you had not called this week I would have come knocking. How could you? Weren't we friends?"

Klaus said "yes we are but I just couldnt bring myself to tell you about me. I knew you would tell Hayley and … but in any case here we are and now I need a favor from you."

Sarah said "anything Klaus."

Klaus said "Hayley is coming in a few minutes. I want you to kiss me when she comes."

Sarah looked at him in shock and said "what?"

Klaus said "I cannot do this to her. She will never leave me unless she thinks that I am with another girl."

Sarah said "no Klaus. She is my sister and I know she loves you."

Klaus smiled and said "I know but please I cannot spend my life like this. For my self respect please. I am sure you dont want her to spend her life with a crippled man."

Sarah said "Klaus don't be an idiot.

Kluas said "she will be coming soon Sarah. For our friendship sake."

Sarah said firmly after a moment "no. I love both of you and you are being and idiot and I will not do that."

Klaus said in sudden anger "fine. leave then. I want to be alone."

Sarah looked at him but then left. He was still angry at Sarah when half an hour later Hayley came in and as usual it became really hard for control his feeling for her and he started to feel nervous as they hit him really hard.

Next afternoon, Sarah got out of the car excited and ran inside screaming "Hayley, dad. Angela, I got it. O god where is everyone?"

She pushed her room door open and said "hey they called and…" but stopped talking as she saw her curled up in the bed looking in the opposite direction.

She dashed to her and said "hey. I got the job…" turned her towards her and stopped when she saw her tear stained face. She asked worried now "Hayley what happened?"

Hayley said in a desperate voice "I saw him kissing another girl today."

Sarah asked "who?" even though she realized immediately who she was talking about.

Hayley said getting up from the bed "Klaus."

Sarah couldn't control the sudden burst of anger and said "what? that idiot did it."

Hayley asked confused now "what?"

Sarah said "oh hell."

She touched her shoulder but Hayley jerked her hand away saying "I hate him. Why is he doing this to me?"

She said "Hayley listen to me. He asked me to do that too but i refused. I never thought that he will go through with it. "

Hayley looked up at her and said "what?"

Sarah said "he wanted you to catch him cheating on you." She continued to tell her about Klaus and her talk on that topic. By that time she was done, she could see her face steaming in anger.

Hayley marched into his room furious at what he had tried to pull through. She turned his wheelchair towards him, leaned in, planted a firm kiss on his mouth and said "if you ever do something like that again I will make you pay Klaus. Remember I will not leave you but what you can do to torture me, I can do too. I love you. Why don't you get it in you think head? I love you. You will get better and _you will _marry me and Klaus" she grabbed his chin, leaned in and softly brushed her lips against his for the first time after they met, stayed there for a moment absorbing the softness of his lips agains her and continued saying "I know how to play the game too. If you dont let me in your life, I will take Hope away from yours."

Before he could answer she left the room.

* * *

**_three months later:_**

Hayley looked towards him standing next to Elijah with a walking stick in his hand and smiled not believing that three months had already been passed since she gave him that ultimatum about Hope and he had finally let go of his stubbornness about letting her in. She continued to look at him standing there with that contentment on his face but she knew that he must be hurting now.

Klaus felt the muscles in his stomach tighten as he saw her dressed in lavender color gown holding a bouquet of flowers remembering how she had been with him in every step towards his recovery during the past three months. The very fact that he was standing on his two feet with the help of cane and no brace on his back earlier then expected six months of recovery, he was all because of her tenacity and will to make him better. He recalled how a couple of weeks ago she, after making sure the door was closed and that he was not hurting, had sat in his lap, straddling him, had taken off her shirt, her bra, took off his shirt and and seduced him so passionately taking care not to hurt his back, until he could feel himself getting hard and how she had smiled at her successful effort and said "see I can be romantic" making him laugh, giving him hope, making him look forward to the future. His back was starting to hurt a bit but he had decided to keep standing through the ceremony. As he watched she smiled at something that Sarah whispered in her ears and looked toward him. Their eyes met and he couldnt help but smile too. They all then looked towards the minister saying the vows as Angela and Cyrus repeated their vows and kissed.

He was sitting on the chair when he heard Cami sing "you are in trouble"

He looked towards her questioningly and then turned around to look at Hayley walking towards him waving the bouquet of the flower in her hand with that smile on her lips- the teasing smile that he noticed was only for him. She stopped right in front of him saying "look what i caught!"

Klaus laughed, held her outstretched hand, stood up with a little difficulty and said "I see that. What does that even mean?"

Hayley said "well it means that whoever catches the…." but stopped as she saw the twinkle in his eyes and said "very clever" making him laugh. His arms went around her back as hers supported his back as he leaned in and planted a kiss to her lips not knowing that someone took their picture.

Sarah looked at the picture in her camera display and said to Kol "look how cute they look."

Kol took the camera from her hand, pulled her towards him and took a selfie with him kissing Sarah and smiled saying "not as cute as us."

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**A/N: I hope you liked it Jamie and others who wanted a totally human fanfic and td about one where they fall in love before they get married. **_

_**If you have any ideas for a new fiction do tell. I might be able to whip something. Thanks :) **_


End file.
